The Third Code
by WinterWaters98
Summary: Scorpius is stuck in a loveless engagement. Rose's boyfriend dumped her out of the blue. Albus is allergic to monogamy. All of that changes when the Seventh Years find out that an ancient wizarding family has resurfaced to revive the fight for blood purity. Can they balance love, mysteries, homework, and dark magic, and still manage to graduate? *image: lila-selle on DeviantArt*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so excited to start this story. I'm trying a new style, I've had the opportunity to work and write in so many different mediums and styles since I first began, so this is very refreshing for me and I feel better prepared. Joanne Rowling owns Harry Potter of course. I also wanted to mention any likelihood to "Cursed Child" are coincidental, since I didn't read it. Shame on me.**

 **Leave a review!**

* * *

"Just squeeze my head off, why not, Rose?" Roxanne Weasley frowned at her cousin as she tightened the silver and green tire around her neck. She examined herself in the mirror. "I think this one's too short, though. It's got to be Prefect's regulations. I can't believe how much I grew over the summer." Roxanne turned to look at her cousin for her opinion.

"It looks fine," Rose said half-heartedly.

"Well, you'd better not write me up for it. I expect as cousin- and best friend- to the Head Girl, that I'll have some special privileges, won't I?"

Rose nodded and smiled at Roxanne. Although they were the same age, Roxanne was nearly a head taller, and much leaner. Her hair framed her shoulders in tight, cinnamon brown coils. "Of course."

Roxanne examined herself in the mirror again. "I need these hemmed up. Go on, Rose. Try on your robes, too."

"I'll try them on at home," Rose assured her. She couldn't concentrate. All day, her mind had been on the letter she'd received, with the searing red ink and-

"What a bloody treat," Roxanne said loudly, exasperation in her voice. "Thought I wouldn't have to deal with him until practice."

"Deal with who?" Rose asked, her eyebrows wrinkled.

"Merlin, all those books you read have got your mind numb. I'm talking about your Head Boy, of course."

Rose turned into the direction of the door. Entering Madam Malkin's was Scorpius Malfoy. She'd never really spoken to him, although Roxanne and her twin brother, Fred, seemed to loathe him. All Rose knew of him was that he kept to himself and his friends, and that their fathers had been enemies because of the Second War.

"Oh, you mean Scorpius," Rose said instead.

"Is the sky blue?" Roxanne retorted. "And look, there goes his little dog following behind him." Roxanne watched

"Don't be so mean. That's his girlfriend, isn't it?"

"His fiancé," Roxanne corrected. "Newly engaged. Don't you read the Prophet?"

"You know a lot about him to not like him."

Roxanne elbowed her cousin. She took off her robes, revealing an oversized football jersey. "C'mon, let's go pay for these rags."

Roxanne marched up to the counter and placed her robes atop, smiling at the cashier. "I'll take these-"

"Excuse me, Miss, I'm picking up some tailored robes for Malfoy," Scorpius said at the same time.

"Oh, my apologies," Roxanne said grandly, taking a large step back. "I forgot royalty goes first."

Scorpius turned around from the counter. He frowned, his piecing grey eyes narrowing at Roxanne. Rose thought he looked intimidating, but not very mean. He seemed highly irritated.

"Roxanne," Scorpius sighed. "I didn't do it on purpose, I-"

"You saw us coming," Roxanne argued. "It's bad enough I have to deal with you bossing me around at practice, now you want to cut line as well? What's next?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. His fiancé stood at his shoulder and watched quietly. She and Rose made eye contact a couple times, watching the other two argue as they had done numerous times before. The cashier watched the two of them argue as well.

"Look, Roxanne, I don't really have time-"

"I don't either. We're supposed to be meeting my dad-"

"We're both wasting time. You go ahead." Scorpius stepped back.

Looking affronted, Roxanne stepped to the counter to purchase her robes. Rose glancedat Scorpius again. He had a worried expression on his face, and he help his fiancé's hand tightly. He couldn't possibly be as worried as she was, she thought.

"Shit," Roxanne said loudly, jarring Rose out of her thoughts. "I left my wallet at Dad's shop. Loan me some galleons."

"I only have enough galleons for mine."

Scorpius reached into his pockets and pulled out his own black wallet. He looked at the cashier. "Look, I'm in a hurry. I'll pay for her robes, but I need mine as well."

"This is rich," Roxanne complained. "Look, I'll pay you back when term-"

"Don't worry about it," Scorpius said. "Just don't give me any mouth on the pitch."

"I can't promise that."

Scorpius collected his robes and handed Roxanne her own bag. He then exited the store quickly, his fiancé trailing behind him.

"He doesn't seem as bad as you make him out the be," Rose said helpfully.

Roxanne groaned loudly as Rose paid for her robes. "Of course, because he does things like that. He only paid for my robes so _he_ could leave faster. It's all about him."

For the first time that afternoon, Rose smiled. Albeit, it was at how ridiculous her cousin was being. "Let's go. We have to meet Fred and Albus and the others."

The girls exited the shop into the blinding sunlight that stretched itself over Diagon Alley. "We have time to eat first if you want," Roxanne suggested.

"I'm not hungry," Rose responded. "We had a big breakfast at Grandma Molly's." In reality, her stomach was so uneasy she didn't think she could keep any food down.

"I am a growing young athlete and I need my nourishment." Roxanne's eyes lit up. "You know _Quidditch Monthly_ says Fred and I are top picks for Falmouth? Says we're best two beaters the school league's seen in ages."

"Really? That's great," Rose said earnestly. She'd never been much into quidditch herself. She found the sport dangerous and overly-competitive.

"And then you've got that study under the Chief Mediwitch at St. Mungo's coming up, right? Merlin, we are _too_ good."

Roxanne threw her arm around her cousin's shoulder. The words made Rose wince. She had been studying her new Potions books just this morning, taking extra care to memorize which ingredients were necessary for medicine when the letter had fallen right out of the book into her lap. She blinked, trying to force the memory out of her mind.

"What's been up your bum lately?" Roxanne questioned. If only she could tell her. But she'd been instructed specifically not to, and she wasn't too keen on finding out the consequences.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Tired? The day's just begun, love. Next up is cauldron shopping, book shopping, trunk shopping for me since I burned a hole in mine- these are the perks of waiting till the day before to do all your shopping," Roxanne said sarcastically.

Rose didn't answer. She turned sideways, looking into the Three Broomsticks. There Scorpius sat in the window with his fiancé, secluded in a corner. She did a double take when she realized Scorpius was showing her a piece of parchment identical to the one Rose had received. Much to her surprise, Scorpius' fiancé reached in her purse and pulled one out too. Rose felt her breathing go shallow, wondering what it all could have meant.

"Let's hurry up and get things done and over with," Roxanne said. "Seems like the heat's getting to you."

* * *

"Lily Luna, if I so much as _hear_ another Whizbang, you're going to be in deep trouble!" Ginny snapped, putting out the small flame on the curtain with her wand. Lily slapped five with her eldest brother, James.

"Oh, come off it, Gin. She's just showing off the product," George said good-naturedly, giving his niece an approving grin. "Just set 'em off at school, Lils. It's more fun there anyway. Old McGonagall will piss herself."

"Can I have some, too?" Hugo asked his uncle.

" _Absolutely not,_ " Ron and Hermione said in unison. Hermione looked around the table. "Who are we waiting on?

Trying to take roll in such a massive family was almost impossible. Albus looked around the table, trying to figure out which of his cousins were at the table and which were not. He watched as his Grandma Molly began to set out plates, helped by his Uncle Percy and Aunt Angelina. His cousin Fred sat to his side. They'd spent the day trying to prepare for the school year and hang out with their other friends, but his heart hadn't been in it much. He'd woke up that morning to a strange letter under his pillow, and he couldn't shake the feeling it had given him.

His Aunt Victoire muttered something in French to her daughter, his cousin Dominique. Dominique looked around the table. Her blue eyes met Albus's on the way around. " _Victoire et Teddy,"_ she responded.

The cousin's giggled and whooped as Dominique got up from the table and headed upstairs to fetch them. All of their parents shared looks of annoyance. Bill rolled his eyes.

"Quiet down, all of you," Arthur said, although a smile played at the corner of her lips.

Victoire and Teddy came down, led by Dominique. Teddy's hair was in disarray and switched quickly from a garish shade of red to his color of choice, Turquoise.

"Here come the Newlyweds!" James said dramatically. "Now that you're done shagging, we can eat."

"James," Harry admonished. He had been poring over a copy of the _Prophet_ with Bill. He set it down as Molly began to fill the table with food. "It looks delicious, Molly."

"Thank you, Harry. Although I have a hoard of grandchildren, none of them seem to want to help me."

"We don't want to ruin your flow, Grandma Molly," Roxanne joked. Her twin brother laughed with her.

"Right, and you lot are impatient, wanting to do everything with your wands nowadays," Arthur agreed. All this time and Albus still didn't see his grandfather's fascination with embracing a muggle lifestyle.

"Seventh Year is a milestone, you'll finally be expected to master nonverbal magic," Hermione mentioned.

"Al hasn't even mastered magic with his wand yet," Lily joked. "The only one of them who has a chance is Rose, considering she's got your brains, Aunt Hermione." Albus glanced over at Rose. She seemed removed from the conversation as well. One of their younger cousins, Lucy was trying to talk to her, and she kept responding with short answers.

Molly finished setting the food around the table. "Tuck in, everyone."

Immediately, the table fell into a handful of smaller conversations. Albus caught bits about quidditch, school, the idiots in the Auror Department, and Teddy's oncoming year of teaching at Hogwarts. _Hogwarts._ Up until this morning, he had been nothing short of excited to return to school. He couldn't wait to hopefully lead Gryffindor to victory this year, and to finally graduate after seven long years of schooling. Until he'd received the letter with the words he didn't quite understand, written in scarlet letters that had been seared into his mind.

"Al?" Hugo said, jarring him out of his thoughts. "D'you not want any of the pasta? It's your favorite?"

Albus nodded and accepted the bowl from Hugo, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. When he pulled the bowl back to himself, he noticed Rose looking at him intently.

* * *

"Do you have your grandfather's pocket watch? Do you have all your stationery, so you can write your father and I?" Astoria questioned, looking her son over. The platform was bustling with students saying their farewells to their parents and heading onto the Hogwarts Express to begin the schoolyear. As usual, Scorpius' parents made their goodbyes much longer than necessary.

"I do, mother," Scorpius nodded.

"Do you have all your cloaks, and your badge?"

"Mother, it's pinned to my chest."

"Oh, right." Astoria pulled her son into a tight embraced. She kissed the top of his head. "Your father and I are so proud of you. We want you to do wonderfully. In quidditch, as Head Boy, with your schoolwork- oh, we're so proud of you!"

"Thank you." After Astoria finally released her son, Scorpius shared a hug with his father.

"We are very proud of you, Scorpius," Draco agreed, sharing a warm look with his son. "You'll make a great man in the Ministry someday."

"Thank you, Father. Will I see you before Christmas Holiday?"

Draco nodded, looking down at his son, who greatly resembled him at his age. "Who's your biggest competition this season?"

"Gryffindor."

"Then we'll be sure to attend the match," Draco said.

Scorpius felt his mother's eyes studying him intently. "Are you all right, Scorpius? You look exhausted."

Scorpius nodded his head. In truth, he hadn't slept all night, thinking of the letter he'd received. It hadn't a name on it, only words he has spent hours trying to decipher with his now-fiancé, Maxima Zabini. So far, they'd come up with nothing.

"I'm just eager for school, is all. Big year," he assured his mother.

"Of course, you are, darling. But make sure you get some good rest tonight. You look a fright."

Scorpius nodded, although he knew it most likely wouldn't happen. "I will, Mother. Really, I have to leave or the train will go without me."

"All right, another hug at least." Astoria pulled her son close and kissed him again, taking care not to leave a lipstick print on him. He shared another hug with his father and a final goodbye, and headed off for the scarlet train.

Once aboard, Scorpius pushed past the students milling about. He knew this year he'd have to sit in a compartment with Rose, reserved for the Head Boy and Girl. Although he, along with the rest of the wizarding world, knew of her family, he never interacted with her personally. Some students waved to him, others simply got in his way as he tried to make his way to the back of the train. Subconsciously, he glanced into compartments as he passed. He neared the back of the train where the older students tended to sit. In one of the compartments he saw a scene eerily reminiscent of himself and Maxima the day before.

Fred and Roxanne sat in a compartment across from one another alone. Typically, he didn't particularly care for the twins. He found them loud and abrasive, especially Roxanne. She argued with him at every turn, and he resented having to play on the same quidditch team as the two of them. It was one of the only downsides he'd found to being in Slytherin House.

He stopped in his tracks as Fred and Roxanne showed one another identical letters. He noticed them because it was the very same one he'd received the day before. It settled him a bit that they looked as panicked as he had, and just as confused.

Suddenly, Roxanne felt a presence on the other side of the glass and looked up. She noticed Scorpius staring at them both and got up quickly to open to compartment door.

"Mind you own business, Malfoy!" she snapped, all but shoving him away from the door before slamming it. Scorpius continued down the hallway, numb in his thoughts, trying to figure out what connected him to the Weasley twins. Granted, he was in a relationship with Maxima, but the twins were his housemates and teammates at most.

Shaking his head, Scorpius opened the compartment to the very rear of the train. He found Rose sitting inside, reading. Every time he passed her in the library, that was what she seemed to be doing. Her curly brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, helped by a thick headband. Her face was dusted with freckles. She was already wearing her robes, accented with her blue and bronze tie. She looked up at him, marking her book and setting it down. She revealed to him inquisitive brown doe eyes.

"Hello. You can have that seat if you want," Rose offered. Scorpius sat down across from her. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he and Rose had in common. He didn't even know if she wanted to speak to him beyond the courtesy of offering him a seat. "Thank you for paying for Roxanne's robes. I'm sure she'll never thank you herself."

"It's no matter," Scorpius assured her. "I mean, I didn't mind." He didn't want to sound as if he was throwing his money around and had only thought to do so because of his wealthy family. He didn't want to make a bad impression with Rose, knowing they'd be working in close quarters all year.

Rose's facial expression didn't change. She seemed upset for some reason, and looked to be tired as well. He wanted to mention the fact that two of her cousins we involved with him somehow, but he didn't want to risk telling her lest she not have received a letter himself. It would be too risky to say anything.

"We're supposed to assign duties before the meeting after the ceremony," Rose reminded him.

"Oh right." He searched his bag for quill. Rose must have decided he was taking too long, because she handed him one of her own. "Thank you."

Rose nodded and went to writing. Every so often, she rubbed her forehead.

"Are you all right?" he asked, trying to gauge her response.

"Just a migraine. I'm sure the new schoolyear will be stressful," Rose said.

"I imagine so."

When Rose said nothing more in response, Scorpius returned to work himself, wondering just how many of those cryptic letters had gone out to Hogwarts students, and what the purpose of it all was.

* * *

 **Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Joanne Rowling owns Harry Potter**

 ***Also, I don't think I mentioned, but I'm in college now. So, that may possibly affect the speed at which I post. I'm about to be on holiday though, so I'll try to be as consistent as possible!**

 ***Hope you like this chapter! Leave a review!**

* * *

Albus sat on the sofa in the common room and pored over the letter in his hands. The parchment was battered, and not of his own doing. Out the window had gone his plans for his final year: win the House Cup, shag a couple girls, and do well enough on OWLs to justify working under his father. But now, the cryptic message was never far from his mind.

He tried to think of what he'd done to garner this sort of attention, this unnecessary selection. The more he thought about it the more his head hurt. What he wondered most of all was whether he was the only one who had received a letter. Apparently, being the "Chosen One" ran in the family.

Albus looked up as he heard a noise on the stairs. His younger sister Lily came down with her broom over her shoulder. Her black hair was tied back in a braid. He'd always heard how much he and his sister resembled one another, save for the fact that his eyes were green and hers were brown.

"Let's throw the quaffle around," she suggested.

"No," Albus replied shortly. "Don't you have friends to hang out with?"

"I'm just trying to get you out of that mood of yours."

"I don't have one."

"It's been a week and you haven't really spoken to anyone. But you're not in a mood?"

"No."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Fine then. Least you're studying." She gestured to the letter in his hand.

"I am, so if you'd leave me to it that would be great."

"Whatever, have fun." Lily trotted out of the common room, carrying her broom with her.

Albus glanced at the clock over the fireplace. He glanced again at the letter, one line searing into his mind as he stared at it. There were directions at the very top, written cryptically and it had taken him a short while to decipher what exactly he was wanted to do.

 _At the even hour, visit the room you need the most_

 _And there you will find a like set of hosts_

 _To share with you a similar story_

 _To fumble and fail or to preserve glory._

* * *

Rose flipped through her Potions book as she reviewed the notes she'd scrawled onto parchment the previous class session. Roxanne sat on the sofa above her, eating a large bag of candy and reading _Witch Weekly._

"Classes haven't even been going on a week, what are you studying?" Roxanne demanded, not looking away from her magazine.

"Advanced Potions. I need to remember these recipes. These are the standard ones and if I don't have them memorized now, it's only going to get harder once we learn more."

"Eh, I suppose," Roxanne muttered. She offered some candy to Rose, who declined. She frowned suddenly, as if remembering something that put her in a bad mood. "I've got to leave soon. Scorpius called an emergency practice at noon. The prat."

Rose frowned suddenly. She had just spoken to Scorpius in the library that morning to tell him she couldn't make the meeting they'd scheduled before the schoolyear began, purposefully not explaining why. Oddly enough, when she'd told him, Scorpius had also shared that he had a meeting with his Herbology professor. It was strange, she thought, that Roxanne had blatantly lied, but even more strange Scorpius seemed to be lying as well.

"It's all right," Rose assured her. "I'm probably just going to keep studying." In actuality, she'd received a request in the letter to appear in the Room of Requirement by noon. At least that's what she'd deciphered from the letter. She hoped she was correct, seeing as she didn't particularly want to know what would happen if she were wrong.

Roxanne sighed. "I wish I was a little chubbier like you. Says here guys like that."

"Thanks?"

"What I mean is, you look gentle and cuddly." Rose had to admit her cousin did look a bit intimidating. She was tall and lean, and had muscular arms from the rigorous training she did as a quidditch player. "I might like to have a boyfriend is all. If there were a guy on this planet who wasn't a complete arse."

"Well, I think you're out of luck there," Rose said dismissively, still studying her notes. She glanced up at the clock again, realizing she'd need to leave in the next half hour. Receiving an anonymous letter wasn't particularly what she'd needed, especially in her final year of schooling. Being Head Girl was already sure to take up much of her time, and then she'd signed up to work in the Hospital Wing in order to get more medical experience. Mixed in with whatever the letter was asking her to do, and her regular studies, Rose wasn't sure where she'd have the time. Thinking about it all stressed her out already.

"Merlin, I don't want to get up. Your common room is so comfy. I feel like I'm melting into this sofa." Roxanne was right. The Ravenclaw common room boasted particularly comfortable furniture, especially since many of the students in the house studied day in and day out.

"Wouldn't want to miss practice," Rose said dismissively. She looked over at Roxanne, who wrinkled her eyebrows then quickly stopped. She closed her magazine and collected her wand and candy bag from the floor beside her.

"Course not. I'm going to go make sure Fred knows."

Scorpius' shoes echoed in the hallway as he walked quickly. He took the pocket watch out of his robes and glanced at it, just to make sure he was still on time. "It's five till," he informed his fiancé.

She nodded solemnly. "We have time." She clasped her hand in Scorpius'. "Don't worry, we'll find out what it means," she said earnestly.

Scorpius nodded, not saying anything back. He appreciated Maxima's efforts to assure him, knowing fully she had to be just as nervous as he was.

"I just want to know what it means," he said, knowing full well it wasn't anything that he necessarily had to say out loud.

"So do I, love."

Scorpius brought the back of Maxima's hand to his lips and kissed it. He caught sight of her engagement ring. Thinking about it, he hadn't really had any good reason to propose to her. Sure, they'd been great friends all their lives because their fathers were extremely close. Over the past couple years, their friendship had somehow evolved into a romantic relationship, but nothing to the scale where marriage seemed to be the logical next step. He remembered a couple months earlier, when he'd come home and shown his father the ring he'd picked out at the spur of the moment. His father had asked him why he'd thought it appropriate to propose, and truthfully, his only real response had been "why not?".

He loved Maxima, he knew he did. Perhaps he'd done it to secure her, to make sure someone was always by his side. He hoped he wasn't that selfish. Or maybe he'd done it to assure he had a proper family. After all, if he was planning to go directly into the Ministry after Hogwarts, he didn't see the point of living life as a bachelor. Having his own wife and family would allow him to be less associated with the choices his family had made in the past, long before he was born and could protest he'd wanted no part of it.

"Scorpius?" Maxima said quietly, looking up at him. Her bright eyes contrasted with her golden skin. "This is it, isn't it? The Room of Requirement?"

"I think so." The heavy wooden door had appeared at the end of the corridor out of nowhere, and Scorpius wasn't quite sure what purpose it would serve. Maybe it would lead him to the meeting required by the letter, or perhaps it would provide him and Maxima with refuge from the situation entirely.

"Well, we wouldn't want to go in late," Maxima said dryly. She squeezed Scorpius' hand as he pushed the door open.

The room was dark, lit mostly by candles. Chairs were in the middle of the room, but no one was seated. He heard voices, and they sounded familiar. A group of figures, maybe five or six, stood far off away from the door. He couldn't quite make them out yet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" A voice demanded. Once he grew closer, he could identify the voice as Rose's. He had been right. She _did_ receive a letter. She was speaking to Roxanne, who had an indignant expression on her face.

"Didn't think I was supposed to tell," she said smartly. "Anyhow, you didn't mention anything to me either. So we're even,"

"Stop, the two of you." Scorpius noticed Albus was with them as well, accompanied by Fred. The candlelight reflected in the rectangular frames of Albus' glasses. Was this a family reunion he'd accidentally been invited to?

"We shouldn't argue. We're all just as confused as the others." It took Scorpius a moment to identify the voice, and much longer to recognized who it belonged to. It was Lorcan Scamander, or Lysander, he couldn't be sure. The twins stood side by side, with their long blond hair touching their shoulders. Their light blue eyes seemed almost white in the candlelight.

"It's just strange is all," Rose persisted. "And we need to figure out what it means." She glanced over, hearing Scorpius' footsteps grow closer. He immediately grew self-conscious upon not receiving any warm looks.

"Now it's a party," Fred muttered. "I'm surprised you didn't rat on us soon as you found out. Now we know why."

"Wait, you guys told _him_?" Albus demanded.

Roxanne shook her head adamantly and glared daggers at Scorpius. "No, he was snooping on us on the train."

Scorpius really didn't appreciate how the cousins were collectively dragging him through the mud. If this was how they were going to think of him, he didn't want to be part of whatever they were all there to do.

"I wasn't snooping," he said, defending himself. "I was passing by and I happened to look and I saw-"

"Let's not worry about it," Lysander argued. "I'm sure we all want to know why we're here. We should start by trying to solve these letters."

"Think the seats indicate it's gonna take a while," Roxanne said dryly, seating herself. Scorpius ushered Maxima over to a seat and seated himself as well. The group followed suit.

"We should check by making sure they all say the same thing," Rose suggested.

"Well, they all told us to come here," Albus reminded her. Rose nodded distractedly. Scorpius watched as she took her letter out of her robes and cleared her throat. He envied the fact that she was so easily able to take charge in a situation like this. He felt, as Head Boy, he should have been as brave, but didn't think anyone in the group respected him enough to listen to him. He barely knew the Scamander twins. He'd never spoken to Albus, so he assumed he was rather indifferent toward him. Rose at least, he assumed, he got along with reasonably well. The past week hadn't brought up any issues between them. Fred and Roxanne, however, seemed to dislike him for reasons unknown. He'd never done anything to them, not that he could remember. He'd actually been interested in the two of them his first couple years at Hogwarts. They'd been funny and outgoing, different than many of his other housemates. Apparently against his better judgement, he remembered finding Roxanne to be quite pretty at one point. Now, he saw her as nothing short of annoying.

"But it could be like a puzzle, all of us having individual clues and such, that's what I think she means." It had barely registered to Scorpius that Maxima had spoken up. Her voice was rather quiet, but the rest of the room was silent, so he knew they'd heard her.

"Right, that's what I mean," Rose agreed. Maxima smiled to herself, which made Scorpius smile as well. "I'll read mine, and then we'll see if they're all the same."

Rose unfolded her letter and began to read:

" _From a savior's daughter comes a sacred mixture,_

 _To bring life full circle and complete the picture,_

 _What last piece makes an unfinished flow,_

 _Coupled with that which is scarce to grow."_

"Mine does _not_ say that," Fred told the group.

"Neither does mine."

"Me either."

"Man, I'm shit at riddles."

"They're _all_ riddles."

Rose folded the letter up and put it back in her pocket. "I've been thinking about it a bit. I'm good with potions, I know it's got something to do with that. Everything else, I've got no idea," she admitted. "Special plants, maybe. Anyone else?"

"I've got a question," Lorcan volunteered to the room. "What does all this mean? What are we supposed to _do_ with these riddles?"

"Doubt it's just a group for shits and giggles," Albus said acerbically. "There's something we're meant to solve obviously. It must be important too. Think about it. We're not just any random Seventh Years. Our parents are war heroes. And well, Scorpius and Maxima, your fathers-"

Scorpius shook his head. "Don't speak badly about our fathers," he challenged.

"I wasn't. It's just that, they had close involvement with the War too, so they have some insight other people might not necessarily have," Albus said quickly, trying to save face.

Scorpius clenched his jaw. He was sick of his father's actions following him. His father most definitely wasn't currently the man he'd been when he was Scorpius' age, and hadn't been for a while.

"If this is how it's going to be, then I don't want any part of this," Scorpius said indignantly.

Roxanne scoffed. "Doubt you've got a choice there, love," she said with fake sympathy.

Rose cast her a harsh glare. "Stop, you're not making anything better." She met eyes with Scorpius. If she meant to emasculate him, he was doing wonderfully.

"How, dear Rosie, do we make this better?" Fred questioned. "I've got other things to worry about, like quidditch-"

"We've all got other things to worry about," Rose snapped. "Scorpius and I especially. We've got to run a school on top of all this, and we don't know if Hogwarts is in danger-"

"Merlin, not again," Lysander complained. Why can't things just be easy? Why's that so much to ask?"

* * *

Albus sat at the table in the Great Hall and filled his plate with food. His friends chattered around him, but he wasn't listening. He was too busy watching Dominique laugh with her friends, a group of pretty girls he'd quite like to speak to. When Dominique caught his eye, he waved her over.

"What?" She demanded, her face contorted with irritation. "Do you need something?"

Albus met her with a devilish grin. "D'you think you could introduce me to one of your friends? Er… how about the blonde one?"

Dominique swatted her cousin's shoulder. "No, these are my friends, not your bedmates!"

Albus laughed at his cousin. "They can learn to multitask, I'm sure. Tell her my bed's always open if she ever wants to accept my offer." He glanced over Dominique's shoulder at the blonde he fancied. "Is she part Veela too?"

"No?"

"So just naturally gorgeous, then? I like it- _Ow_!"

"You're a pig!" Dominique hissed. She looked up above Albus' head, clearly focusing on something behind him. A Gryffindor rushed quickly up to the table, the doors of the Great Hall were still swinging shut behind him. "Isn't that one of your roommates?"

Albus turned around. Sure enough, one of his roommates approached the two of them in a hurry.

"What is it, Sean? Fell on your wand again?" Albus joked, staring at his roommate expectantly. He regarded Albus, still panicked and confused-looking.

"Someone's broken into our room," Sean said. "Your stuff is everywhere."

* * *

 ***A/N: aaaaahhhh, it's heating up! Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

***SOOORRRRRYYY for the long hiatus! I was sooo lazy on my winter break (college kicks your ass!) Also, I was away from my computer and I had some free time to finish this chapter, so onward!**

 *** Leave a review!**

* * *

Albus got up from the table, knocking over his orange juice. " _What?"_

Dominique frowned at Albus' concern. "It's probably just a bunch of First Years playing a prank," she said calmly.

Albus didn't respond. He set Dominique with a knowing look, letting her know it most likely _wasn't_ First Year antics. He took off from the table, leaving Dominique trailing behind him.

"What's going on? Why do you think someone would break into your room?" Albus didn't want to explain. He didn't want to disclose the workings of the plot he was involved in- which he didn't yet understand- to any of his cousins who weren't currently involved. He didn't want to put them at risk.

"It's nothing. I just had some galleons stuffed in my pillow and I want to see if they've been stolen," Albus lied. Dominique followed him up the stairs. Albus muttered the password and entered Gryffindor House, his cousin still on his heels.

"Merlin," Dominique muttered, her eyes widening. "I think your galleons are gone." Albus's pillows were slashed and the stuffing had been pulled out. His trunk was overturned, his robes spilling out. All off the boxes under his bed had been thrown about his side of the room. The mirror in his wardrobe was shattered, and the cabinets were open.

Albus looked around the room, not making a single comment. He then rushed to the wardrobe and reached to the very back. He pulled out a magenta box. The lid was missing and the box was empty.

"It's gone," Albus muttered dumbly. "It's… it's _gone._ "

"What's gone?" Dominique questioned.

"My father's cloak." Albus clenched his jaw. His father had given him the cloak after James had finished his time at Hogwarts. He'd told him strictly not to let anyone know he had it. The only others who would have known were James, who was no longer at Hogwarts, Lily, who wouldn't have reason to tell if she wanted the cloak eventually, and _Fred._ Albus threw the box down angrily. He headed towards the door.

"Wait, aren't you going to fix all this?" Dominique questioned.

Albus pulled his wand out his pocket and muttered a half-hearted " _Reparo Maxima,"_ flicking his wand. He charged out of the room.

"I'm going to be late for Potions."

* * *

Scorpius walked down the corridor, flanked with his best friend, Dean, and Maxima. "I'm going to Hogsmeade later with a couple of my friends," Maxima said matter-of-factly.

Scorpius nodded. "It's all right, we have quidditch tonight, and it might run late."

"Again?" Dean complained. "Students first, remember?"

Scorpius gave his friend a smile. "Well, if you'd _really_ like to lose the Cup to Hufflepuff again this year, then I suppose we can leave practice early."

"I'll stay an hour late if you need."

The group stood in the hallway, almost approaching the Potions classroom. Scorpius noticed Fred and Roxanne a few yards ahead of them, talking and laughing about something or other. Suddenly, Maxima was pushed from behind. She stumbled, caught by Albus Potter.

"I'm sorry, are you all right?" he said quickly, giving her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Scorpius," he apologized as well.

Neither of them could respond before Albus marched past them, clearly on a mission.

"You fucking tosser!" Albus shouted loudly, pushing Fred into the wall. Instinctively, Roxanne jumped back.

"Al, what the fuck?" Roxanne and Fred both said in unison. "Get off of him!" Roxanne added.

"You _told_ someone, didn't you?" Albus demanded, pushing his cousin's shoulders into the brick wall.

"Told someone what?" Fred questioned. He shoved Albus back. Scorpius watched the two of them fight, completely unsure of what was going on. Both of them were tall and rather built. He knew if they continued to fight, it could go badly, quickly.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Maxima questioned. Scorpius hadn't planned on it. He didn't want to be on the receiving end if either Fred or Albus decided to throw a punch.

"Someone broke into my room, and you _know_ what's gone _!"_ Albus persisted.

"You're mad! I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" Fred shouted, his temper growing angrily. Albus shoved him again, Fred's back coming in contact with the wall.

"Al, stop!" Roxanne screeched. She hit Albus herself, trying to pull him off her twin brother. Albus pushed her off, and Roxanne fell to the ground.

"You pushed my fucking sister!"

It was then that Scorpius decided to intervene.

"You're causing a scene," he said, doing his best to push Fred and Albus apart. A group of students was beginning to circle around them. All they needed was for any of the professors to witness the fight in the hallway, and they'd all surely get detention.

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy!" Fred said fiercely. For a minute, Scorpius feared he was going to hit him.

"If you don't stop you're off the team!" Scorpius said quickly, for lack of a better solution. After a few seconds, Fred stopped trying to push him out of the way.

"Better listen to daddy," Albus spat harshly. He stalked off, decidedly not going to class that day.

Scorpius released his grip on Fred and tuned to Roxanne. She was still sitting on the ground, looking pretty dazed at the entire situation. He offered her his hand to help her up. "Are you all right?"

"We don't need your help," Fred said harshly. He put his arm around his sister and ushered her into the Potions classroom. The group of spectators started to disband once they realized the fight was over.

"What the hell was that?" Dean questioned. "And _they're_ the posterchildren of the wizarding world? They're mad." Scorpius couldn't agree more. He was still confused about the entire situation.

"What were they fighting over?" Maxima asked. She frowned, clinging onto Scorpius' arm. "Albus said something was stolen from him. Do you think…?" She gave Scorpius a knowing look, not wanting to say anything in front of Dean.

"Albus said something of his was missing," Scorpius said quietly. "He thinks Fred stole it. I can't believe he'd be that stupid."

Dean frowned. "Am I missing something?" he questioned.

Maxima pursed her lips. "It's nothing. We've just… gotten to know them better is all. We should get to class." She bid farewell to dean at she and Scorpius continued to the Potions classroom.

"See you later, mate. Be ready to sweat," Scorpius said with a teasing smile. He put his arm around Maxima's lower back and led her to the classroom.

"This may not be the time to mention it, but my father sent some sample invitations. He said we should choose soon," Maxima said idly. "I'll let you have a look at them later."

"That's fine." Scorpius couldn't help but become disinterested whenever Maxima mentioned the wedding. He preferred to pretend it was something that would forever remain far off. "Maybe see if Albus is all right. He seems to be kind enough to you, although he hates me for whatever reason. If there's any problems between them, the first one's they're going to turn on are us."

* * *

Albus sat at the table in the classroom. He was beyond frustrated. There was no telling how long ago Fred had let the secret that Albus had had an invisibility cloak slip. And now that there was some unknown force tormenting them, it had been stolen. Albus had no idea who Fred had told and what exactly the person had done with that information, but he certainly did know his cousin had a big mouth. And then to deny he hadn't had any fault in the situation, Albus just couldn't manage to stay calm.

"Are you all right?" Albus looked up as Scorpius' fiancé stood above him with a look of concern on her face.

He nodded gruffly. "I'm fine. I didn't mean to bump into you by the way."

"I'm fine. Do you mind If I sit?"

Albus shook his head. Maxima took the seat beside him. He had to say he wasn't all too upset about that, either. As far as he knew, she was kind, and she definitely wasn't difficult on the eyes. She favored Roxanne somewhat, but her skin was slightly darker and had more of a golden undertone. Maxima was also much more delicate than Roxanne, and definitely far more quiet.

"Don't you normally sit with Scorpius?" he asked. Admitted, he had never paid much attention to Scorpius and Maxima last year. It hadn't previously dawned on him they shared a majority of their classes.

"No, Scorpius sits with his friends and normally I sit with mine. We do spend some time apart, you know."

"You're in the same class," Albus reminded her.

Maxima laughed, and it was a small, dainty laugh. "I suppose you have a point. But, I'll be spending my entire life with him soon, so it isn't that big a deal."

He'd also forgotten Scorpius and Maxima were engaged. A few of the other purebloods in his year were engaged also, and he never saw the point in it. Having one bed partner, especially at this age, did not appeal to him at all.

Maxima's attention darted from the board to her Potions textbook quite a few times, and she said little else as she focused on the lesson. Albus didn't know as much about her family as he did Scorpius'. All he knew was that the Zabinis had also had close ties with Voldemort during the war, and that her father was now an extremely powerful and wealthy lawyer in the Ministry.

Trying to focus on his work, Albus busied himself with adding ingredients to the calming draught they had been tasked with making. He frowned when the potion turned a garish shade of red and began to smoke.

"I think you added one too many bezoars," Maxima said helpfully.

"Well, I'm not sure how to fix that. I'm not exactly great with Potions," Albus admitted.

"That's all right, all you do is add a bit of powdered root. See?" Albus watched as Maxima went to work fixing the Potion. "It's fixed now." When she looked up, she saw Roxanne glaring at the both of them. She muttered something to her brother. "What exactly happened, if you don't mind I ask?"

"My room got robbed, and something got stolen, and I'm pretty sure Fred had something to do with it."

"He's your cousin, I don't think he'd do something like that to you," Maxima said helpfully. "What was stolen?"

Albus was silent for a moment. He then decided there was no harm in saying anything. Maxima struck him as trustworthy, and besides he was a keeping a secret with her that his still didn't fully understand."

"My father's invisibility cloak," he admitted.

"You have one of those?" Maxima said in awe. "I've never seen an invisibility-"

Albus grabbed Maxima's hand gently. He felt her ring underneath his palm. "You can't tell anyone," he said calmly. "Not even Scorpius."

Maxima pursed her lips and nodded. "I won't. You can trust him, though. He's not as bad as everyone seems to think he is. He's kind, and caring, and I know a lot of people compare him to his father. They compare us all," she said.

Albus nodded. "I definitely understand that."

"I won't tell him if you don't want me to, though. But I honestly believe Fred had nothing to do with it. If anything, whoever's sending us these letters probably wants us to argue."

Albus frowned, realizing he'd genuinely messed up. He'd been so angry, thinking Fred had been careless in a sensitive situation, when in fact, Fred may have said nothing at all. Perhaps he needed some lessons from Maxima in remaining calm and levelheaded in difficult situations. He definitely hadn't inherited that gene from his family members.

Maxima gave Albus a small smile and glanced at the clock. "We have to finish soon if we want to make it to the next potion," she observed.

"Oh, erm, yeah, right." It was then Albus realized he was still holding Maxima's hand. "Are you nervous about those letters?" he asked earnestly. He hadn't really heard her share much of her opinion. Out of everyone, she'd been rather quiet.

"Of course, I am. But we have to figure everything out together. Arguing and being divided definitely isn't going to help, especially since we know absolutely nothing," she explained.

Albus nodded. "I should probably apologize to Fred.

"It would help, I think," Maxima agreed. "And perhaps practice your healing charms for his shoulder."

That was the first time he'd heard her make a joke. He laughed quietly. His eyes darted around the room, and his glance caught Scorpius'. He looked away. If Maxima wasn't concerned about the situation, then he decided he wouldn't be, either.

"You're pretty good at Potions," he complimented her.

"Thank you. I used to want to be a mediwitch," Maxima informed him.

"That's what Rose wants to do. Why don't you want to do it anymore?" Albus questioned. He couldn't help but pick up on the regretful tone in Maxima's voice.

"Scorpius proposed to me," Maxima responded quietly. "I can't go off to school right after we're married. I have to be there and support him in his career."

Albus suddenly felt frustration toward Scorpius, too. He probably hadn't considered anyone other than himself in his decision-making. "He's a big boy, I'm sure he can take care of himself."

Maxima shook her head. "It looks bad," she explained. "My career can't compete with his. It's what's best though. You all want to escape your parents' image. We do too, we're just doing it a different way. Scorpius knows what he's doing, I trust him."

"My father wants me to be an Auror," Albus blurted out. "But I don't think I want to do that."

"Well, what would you like to do?" Maxima asked. No one had asked Albus that before. A lot of his family members has told him what he _should_ , and what they felt like he'd be talented at, but no one had asked him. The only thing he felt strongly about was quidditch, and women, and neither of them exactly required a high-level education.

"To be honest, I'm not sure yet."

"You'll find something you love. Just be open," Maxima advised him.

"I'm running out of time. But about you, if it were up to me, I'd let you become a mediwitch. You're bloody brilliant with this stuff," Albus told her. "Actually, Rose was supposed to tutor me, but she's been too busy."

Maxima glanced up at Albus. "I could help you," she offered. "It's no trouble. I've actually been rather bored lately."

"Really? You'd help me?"

"Of course. But only under the condition that you apologize to Fred first. And you have to be kinder to Scorpius."

"Done and done," Albus said quickly. "Also maybe, I could show my letter to you, if you're any good at riddles. I'm still not quite sure what it means. I mean, er, if you want to see it." Albus didn't really want to show his cousins at the moment. At times, it felt good to be away from them, to speak to people who didn't live within the Potter-Weasley bubble. Maxima seemed to understand him enough, and it was refreshing to speak to someone new.

"I don't mind," Maxima assured him kindly.

"All right, then. The library sometime later this week? And maybe we could think of a way for you to convince Scorpius to let you go off to mediwitch school."

Maxima gave Scorpius a smile. "Let's just worry about how you're doing with Potions first."

* * *

 **A/N: Leave a review! Sorry again for the long break!**


	4. Chapter 4

*A/N: Leave a review! I'm trying to update more regularly

* * *

Rose sat at her desk and scrawled on a piece of parchment. She had multiple pieces spread before her. On one, she took notes for Divination. On the other, she was coordinating a tutoring schedule. The third was a letter to her mother and father, updating them on how the schoolyear was coming along, minus the ominous letters and the meeting in the Room of Requirement. She still wasn't completely sure what to make of everything, and considered calling another meeting just so they could work a little harder to decipher everything. Rose dearly hoped there wasn't a deadline on whatever the situation turned out to be, because she just didn't think she could handle another deadline at the moment.

She looked up when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

He cousin Al entered, with a sheepish look on his face. She wondered just what stupid plan of his he was about to ask her to help him with. "Rose, you want to be a mediwitch, right?"

"Only since I could walk."

Albus nodded eagerly. "Good, because I promised Maxima I'd help her become one, and I don't exactly know how to do that."

Frowning, Rose looked up. She wrinkled her eyebrows at her cousin and set her quill in its inkwell. Merlin, did she not have time for another hair-brained plot. "Why would you do that?"

"Because she wants to be one," Al answered plainly. He adjusted his glasses. "And she thinks she can't because she has to marry Scorpius. It's a long story… we sat together in Potions the other day, and she's so nice, and brilliant, and she's offered to tutor me-"

"And you want to have sex with her," Rose said shortly.

Albus shook his head. "No, I just want to help her. I mean, if she can teach me Potions, that's saying a lot consider I have no life ambitions or goals."

"Stop," Rose chastised. "Also, she's engaged. You don't want to start any problems with Scorpius, especially when we're all-"

"Nothing's going to happen. I just need to know-"

"It's not easy. There's an exam, language component, recommendations, essays. She would've had to start preparing months ago to even have a chance."

Albus shrugged. "Stranger things have happened… we're actually going to study in Hogsmeade today."

"This isn't a good idea," Rose warned him. The last thing any of them needed was for Scorpius to get angry and alienate them

Albus shook his head. "This is nothing but good. I'll get to learn more about Scorpius without actually talking to him. Maxima gets to follow her dreams, we become friends. It's a win-win-win."

"Except you don't just become friends. I'm not contributing to this. I have enough on my plate." Rose gestured to the papers spread out on her desk.

"I can see. I'm so glad I wasn't motivated enough to become Head Boy."

"Yes, that's why," Rose said sarcastically. She shared a laugh with her cousin.

Another knocked at the door caused them both to turn around and look. "Come in?" Rose's voice came out as more of a question.

Scorpius entered. His hair was slicked back and his expression looked severe. Rose noticed Albus' eyes avert to the ground. "Good morning, Rose, he greeted dryly. His eyes drilled into Albus' forehead. "Just the person I wanted to see. A word, Albus?"

Albus looked up at Scorpius and nodded begrudgingly. "Sure thing." He followed Scorpius out into the hallway.

Albus stared at Scorpius. He wasn't exactly the person he wanted to speak to at the moment and he swore if Scorpius brought up anything about Maxima he'd give him a piece of his mind.

"I could probably get into a lot of trouble for showing you this," Scorpius started. Albus immediately switched gears from the confrontational speech he'd been rehearsing in his head.

"What is it?"

Scorpius pulled a small clipping of the Daily Prophet out of his robes. "It was going to be ran for print a few days ago, but the Ministry pulled it because they thought it was too soon to break any news. My father sent this to me. And I know if anyone else's father knows anything it's yours."

Scorpius handed the newspaper over to Albus with a serious expression. Albus looked at the clipping, titled "Speculated Terror Attacks threaten Wizarding Europe". Albus skimmed the article quickly, frowning at every word he read.

"It's just speculation," Albus reiterated. "A couple of sort of similar things happen in more than one place and people think it's all connected."

"But look," Scorpius persisted. "The article says the people doing it are similarly dressed, and it's happened here, in France, Germany… there's no way it's a coincidence."

Albus had to admit the Slytherin had a point. The timeline of it all seemed too fitting. "I could ask my dad, but then he'd know I knew somehow."

"Exactly. But my father knows, and he thinks it's serious."

Albus pursed his lips. "So I can't say anything, but you can."

"Perhaps, I could convince my father to put pressure on the Auror department. But I'm sure they're already investigating, especially if they were considering running this."

"But maybe it's not too big a deal, and they know it's not a big deal, because they don't want people to panic."

Albus and Scorpius made uncomfortable eye contact, probably thinking the same thing as the other. They were planning to work together far better than their father had in the past, and hopefully that would make the difference they needed.

"Or maybe they don't want to cause a panic before it's apparent what exactly we're dealing with," Scorpius reasoned. "Do we tell everyone else about this?"

Albus shrugged. "I don't know, yet. I say we wait a little while for more information. I'll try to think of a way to get some information out of my dad without looking suspicious. Maybe you can see if your father knows anything else, too," Albus suggested.

Scorpius nodded curtly. "I'll write him tonight." He pulled a pocket watch out of his robes and checked the time. "I have class. I just came to ask Rose where you were. You can have this, I've made a copy. Thanks, Potter," Scorpius added before making his way off.

Looking at the article, Albus frowned time and time over again. He didn't know what exactly his father knew, and how he would ask. But he most definitely knew any information would be helpful.

* * *

Scorpius paced the room back and forth, still glancing at his copy of the newspaper article. Luckily, his father had warned him about the news beforehand, that way he could use it as a sort of bargaining tool with Albus, to prove his family had no evil intentions and were just as in the dark as his family was about the entire situation.

His correspondence with his parents had been rather stiff. His father encouraged him to keep doing well in his studies if he wanted to work under the Minister the following year. His mother kept him involved in all the idle gossip happening at home, as well as which of her friends' daughters were still absolutely devastated to hear the news of his engagement. His grandparents had sent him a few trinkets they had picked up from their holiday in some Asian country, he wasn't sure which. Scorpius loved his family dearly, but he'd been too consumed with everything going on at school to be able to carry a deep conversation with him.

Aside from school and the puzzling situation he'd found himself in, quidditch was beginning to bother him. All his teammates seemed concerned about other things. He had things to worry about too, but still found time to take the sport seriously. He'd definitely make adjustments if it became more apparent that he was the only one of his teammates particularly concerned with winning the House Cup.

"Scorpius?" Scorpius hadn't even seen or heard Maxima enter the room. Seeing as it was the weekend, she was out of her robes and in muggle clothes. She wore a collared shirt under her sweater, along with dark pants and boots. Although Scorpius didn't much care for muggle clothes, he had to acknowledge he liked them on his fiancé.

He quickly shoved the newspaper in the pocket of his robes. He didn't want to worry Maxima with something he didn't know to be a problem yet. "I didn't hear you knock. What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just wanted to stop by before I went to Hogsmeade."

Scorpius' blond eyebrows knitted. "You're going to Hogsmeade?"

Maxima nodded. She fidgeting with a bracelet on her wrist. "Yes… Albus invited me. We planned to study. Is that all right?"

Scorpius nodded dismissively. Albus wasn't as subtle as he seemed. Of course, he'd suddenly taken interest in Maxima to get to secretly get to know him better. It made him have a little more faith in the middle Potter, making Scorpius feel as if they were trying to work together without wanting to admit it to the other. And also, knowing Albus' reputation with other girls and complete yearning for unattachment, Scorpius knew he'd want nothing at all from Maxima, someone who'd Scorpius had very publicly claimed as his own.

"Of course, that's fine. I heard he wasn't very bright."

"He just needs a little help with Potions," Maxima said slowly. "I should be going soon. I won't be out long… don't forget to look at the invitations."

"I won't," Scorpius promised, bidding her farewell with a quick kiss. He supposed he needed to get around to writing the invitations. But first, he needed to write a letter to his father.

* * *

Albus stepped up to the counter at the Three Broomsticks. "Um, two coffees, please. Wait, do you like coffee? Or is tea better?" he questioned, suddenly second-guessing himself.

"Coffee is perfect," Maxima assured him politely. "I didn't think it would be so chilly."

Albus handed the cashier a few galleons in exchange for the two coffee mugs. "We can sit by the fire if you want."

"That's fine."

Albus wanted to kick himself as he followed Maxima to a small table in front of the fireplace. Since his hands were full, he couldn't pull the chair out for her. _Wait,_ he thought. _This isn't a date. Only blokes on dates do things like that._ Maxima pulled out her chair and sat down. She frowned slightly.

"Why are you still standing up?" she questioned.

"Oh, erm, I was thinking about something.: Albus set one of the coffee mugs down in front of Maxima and seated himself.

"Hopefully your Latin roots. Have you been practicing?"

Albus nodded truthfully. "Every night. And I learned a few Greek ones too, and tried to memorize a few of the base potions."

"I'm impressed," Maxima said with a small laugh. Albus watched the way she blew gently on her coffee mug before taking a sip. His attention then switched to how warm the burgundy her burgundy sweater made her skin look. He shook his head to rid the thoughts from his head.

"No, what?" Maxima asked, frowning.

"Um… it's not that impressive. It's stuff I probably should have learned Fifth Year," Albus admitted quickly. "I forgot my book," he added.

Maxima pulled out her wand and muttered a quick spell, conjuring her textbook. She thumbed through the pages. "Well, maybe we should review just in case? It is Saturday, there's no point of studying a whole lot of new information."

"Or we could just hang out," Albus suggested matter-of-factly. "And just talk." He wanted to be nice, but understood there was a fine line between being friendly and overstepping. After all, if Scorpius trusted him enough to present him with confidential information, the best he could do was not betray that trust. Also, he knew if Maxima began to feel wary of him, she wouldn't necessarily share any information she may have as well.

"Talk about what?" Maxima questioned.

"Anything," Albus said. "What's your family like?"

Maxima frowned, and then her expression turned blank. "Well, my father is a lawyer. My mother… is a society woman, I suppose. I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"That must be lonely."

"Scorpius doesn't either," Maxima mentioned, as if this was her subtle way of saying, _I'm still engaged, buddy._ "We used to always play together when we were little. We had each other."

Albus pursed his lips. "I don't know what it looks like to be in a quiet house," he reminded her. "My brother and sister act like they've gone half mad all the time, and I have so many cousins- well I'm not sure exactly how many I have. But the family dinners are always fun. Never a dull moment."

"I bet so," Maxima agreed. "That sounds… loud."

"Oh definitely. You should come," Albus said before he could stop himself.

Maxima stopped drinking her coffee. "Maybe," she replied. Albus could tell she was just trying to be polite. At that moment, Albus wanted to point his wand at himself and use an Unforgiveable.

The café began to grow louder and louder as more students slipped in the escape the cool October air. Albus noticed a few of his friends giving him strange looks, probably wondering why after six years at school, he decided now was an opportune time to have coffee with Draco Malfoy's fiancé.

"What else about your family?" Albus asked, trying to bring the attention back on Maxima. "I've heard being a lawyer in the Ministry is interesting, you get to meet lots of people."

Maxima nodded. "I've been to a lot of places, too. Just this summer, I got to travel around Europe with my father. He had a few large cases going on."

Albus frowned, remembering the news clipping Scorpius had shown him just a few hours ago. "Really? What were they about?"

"Um, I can't remember exactly," Maxima said slowly, her eyes rolling up to the ceiling in thought. "Most of them were about amnesty or something I think. A lot of wizards are trying to come to England illegally and were being sent back."

"Why were so many of them coming?" Albus questioned.

Maxima shrugged. "War, poverty, harder restrictions on dragons. I'm not sure. Just normal immigration things, I suppose. It was fun, I'd never been to Italy before."

Albus frowned. He knew there had to be more to the story. There was no was there wasn't. Obviously, Maxima was unaware of the importance of her revelation. She busied herself adjusting one of her diamond earrings.

"I heard Italy is beautiful," Albus responded plainly. He noticed as students began to leave the Three Broomsticks, seemingly in a hurry. He glanced down at his watch. "It's only two," he said.

"I know," Maxima frowned. "Maybe there's something going on outside."

Albus shrugged it off and continued drinking his coffee, although it was beginning to get cold. "That's a nice sweater," he said finally.

"Oh… thank you."

"Do you go muggle shopping?"

Maxima shook her head. "I've never been to the muggle world before. But I do like looking at their clothes. They sell them in a lot of stores in Diagon Alley now."

"Robes aren't exactly the most comfortable."

Maxima nodded in agreement. "I always feel so constricted."

Albus didn't know what to say. He didn't want to seem like he was quizzing her with idle topics in an excuse to keep talking, especially when their original plan was to study more. Also, after her mention of her father, his mind was reeling with possibilities, and whether or not he should mention anything to Scorpius. He knew if Scorpius had known, he definitely would have brought it up earlier.

"Do you like music?" Albus asked dumbly.

"Yes, I love music."

"Well, um, there's this-"

"Al, what are you two still doing in here?" Teddy demanded, setting the two of them with a dumbfounded look.

"Professor Lupin?" Maxima questioned. "Is something wrong?"

Teddy nodded. Albus glared at his cousin for ruining his moment. Even if it was with just a friend. He was definitely taking his new job as professor far too serious.

"What's wrong, Teddy? We're allowed to be here, it's a Hogsmeade weekend."

Teddy set the two students with a serious look. "All students are to report back to the castle immediately. Headmistress McGonagall is holding an emergency assembly."

* * *

Rose sat at the long table in the Great Hall with the rest of her housemates. She sat at the end to the table, close the Headmistress McGonagall. The Great Hall buzzed with confused chatter, the students wondering why the entire school had been summoned for a meeting on the weekend. Unfortunately, Rose was sure she could guess what the assembly had to do with.

The doors closed as the last few students straggled in. Rose noticed as Albus and Maxima strolled in casually, ushered by Teddy. Maxima said something in parting to Albus and then searched the group of Slytherin students for Scorpius. She joined him at the end of his table. He quickly put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, the look of worry on his face apparent. Rose noticed Fred and Roxanne, a couple seats down from them, in an intense conversation with their heads ducked down. She continued scanning the room until her attention set on her own table. She made brief eye contact with Lorcan Scamander. He gave her a short shrug before looking away. Rose turned to face front as well, preferring to not give him too much attention. Things had been uncomfortable between them since their relationship ended abruptly the year before.

"Students, I'd like the thank you for joining together this afternoon," McGonagall started. "Ten points from Slytherin," she added quickly after a student muttered "as if we've got a choice."

"In recent weeks, events have taken place that has made it necessary for Hogwarts to take action. As we serve students from multiple countries, the European Wizarding Union has decided Hogwarts will become the host school to many students from other European magic schools."

Rose frowned, unsure where exactly McGonagall was coming from. What did she mean? Why all of a sudden was the influx of new students becoming necessary? Suddenly, Rose didn't feel so safe. A loud murmur broke out between the students.

"This change will most likely be effective for the rest of the school year. I and the Ministry will be certain to share more information when it becomes available. As always, you all are expected to make Hogwarts a home to our new students, especially your new housemates who will be sorted into your Houses."

Rose couldn't focus on the rest of the assembly. She shared an uncomfortable look with Scorpius, whose eyes immediately went to the ground. If no other wizarding schools in Europe were safe, what made Hogwarts the exception?

* * *

A/N: Leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

***A/N: I'm trying to be good about updating, but y'all have to remember I'm a full-time college student with a job. I'm not the 14-year-old on summer vaction I was when y'all met me. How time flies!**

 **\- Leave a review!**

* * *

Scorpius sat at the table in the library and watched as Rose wrote in swift cursive. She seemed annoyed, tired and stressed, all at the same time. She signed her name on another piece of parchment and waved it dry.

"When aren't you doing homework?" Scorpius asked, watching her work.

Rose looked up at him. Scorpius had to admit her large brown eyes often caught him off-guard. They were animal-like and questioning. "I'm not," she informed him. I'm finishing the tutoring schedules, and then I need to coordinate-"

"You don't have to do all that on your own," he reminded her. "I've finished some of my work, let me help."

Rose set Scorpius with a cautious look, as if she couldn't possibly trust him to help with the job they were meant to share. "All right, well, I'm trying to come up with a few talking points for the next Prefects meeting. About inclusiveness and all that, now that we have new students. And we'll probably need to elect more Prefects now that we have almost twice the number of students." Rose sighed and rubbed her temples. "My eyes are hurting."

Scorpius didn't know how to respond. "Are you all right?"

"Just my contacts. I haven't had much sleep, they've probably gone dry." Scorpius watched as Rose muttered a small charm and reached into her eye. He tried to stifle his expression of panic as she pulled a small, concave piece of plastic from her eye. She looked down at it. " _Auguamente,"_ she said before putting it back into her eye.

"Er… Rose?"

A small laugh escaped from Rose's lips. "You've never seen contacts before?" she questioned. Off a very vigorous headshake from Scorpius, she explained, "they do the same thing as glasses, without having to wear glasses. Muggle invention."

"But Albus wears glasses," Scorpius pointed out.

"He doesn't like things going in his eyes. He had a near fit when my mum took him to the eye doctor with me a few years ago."

Scorpius nodded. Rose went back to her work and he tried to focus on his as well. Over the past weeks, he'd learned that Rose was particularly unorganized in terms of getting her work done, and that she'd try to complete multiple assignments all at the same time. If he wanted to get any Heads work done with her, he typically had to catch her in the library while she was doing her homework and whatever else. He couldn't help but notice how different Rose was from her other family members. She was always so focused, never getting into trouble, never playing pranks like her other unruly cousins. Perhaps that's why she was entrusted with the school and none of the others were.

"Okay," Rose said finally, setting her quill down. "I'm done with Transfiguration, Charms, and Divination. Now I have something to talk to you about." Her expression was serious.

"Yes?"

Rose gave Scorpius a knowing look. "Now we both know none of this is a coincidence. All these students from all over Europe coming to Hogwarts."

"Well, it's clearly not a coincidence."

Rose pursed her lips, and it was then Scorpius realized how rude his comment had sounded.

Rose took a cautious glance around the library, her curly brown ponytail swinging behind her. The library was empty, save for a few students in distant corners. "Here's what I think," she started. "There's two sides to this whole thing. A bad side and a good side, obviously. Whatever's happened has sent all these other students here, and someone, someone who knows exactly who we are, thinks we have the power to stop it. Maybe because of who our parents are, I'm not sure. But we have to put everything together."

Scorpius had gathered that much, but it hadn't exactly felt real until Rose had said it aloud. "There's more to it, I think."

"I know, I know," Rose said slowly, looking frustrated with herself. "The thing I've been thinking is, do you think it's just us? Do you think any of the foreign students are involved, or are they just collateral damage?"

"I'm not sure," Scorpius admitted. "Looking at the last War-"

"Don't say that," Rose said firmly.

"Say what?"

Rose's thick eyebrows knitted into a line. She looked down her nose and fidgeted with the tip of her quill. "Don't call this a war. It just makes it seem more serious… and dangerous… and like we're going to lose people."

Scorpius put his hand on Rose's shoulder in a consoling gesture. He was surprised she didn't shake him off. "Hopefully, not," he told her. "But the possibility of it happening is there. This could be a war. It's already an international crisis."

"And we still don't know what we're dealing with," Rose added dismally.

Scorpius shook his head. "No, but we'll absolutely find out."

"Oooh, what's this?" Rose jumped up as she heard a familiar voice. Roxanne stood above them, her hands on her hips in a very motherly glare. Rose felt her face go hot as Scorpius removed his hand.

"We're working," Rose said quickly, trying to change her mood. "And discussing very serious matters."

Roxanne took a seat at the table and, as per usual, pulled candy out of our robes. "Sounds boring," She said dismissively, opening a chocolate frog box. "Speaking of very serious matters, Malfoy, I have a favor to ask."

"Never thought I'd hear that."

Rose smiled as Roxanne very clearly bit her tongue in an attempt to prevent herself from hurling an insult at Scorpius before she could make her request. "Anyway. Some of the Irish boys want to try out for second string spots on the team, and, seeing how Ireland's number one in quidditch, I think that'd be a wonderful idea, and since you're so busy and all, I think I, being a player who's being scouted on the professional level, should lead tryouts."

Rose saw right through her cousin. "They're fit, aren't they?" she asked.

Roxanne nodded profusely. "In more ways than one. Plus, I'm looking for something real this year instead of senseless shags, and _Witch Weekly_ says you can only find that in blokes who've got common interests. So, what do you say, Malfoy? I'll make sure they're all v _ery_ comfortable with our standard of playing."

Between Roxanne and Albus, Rose wasn't sure which one of her cousins was more allergic to monogamy.

"Sure, go ahead" Scorpius answered quickly. "I'm busy anyway."

Roxanne waggled her eyebrows at Rose. "Thanks, Malfoy. I dislike you slightly less now. All right, time to sweat." Roxanne sauntered off from the table.

* * *

Albus sipped his pumpkin juice as he stared down the Gryffindor table. He was flanked by Dominique, Sean, and Lily. They made mindless chatter about one of the professors they particularly hated. Meanwhile, Albus had his attention on a dark-haired girl who'd been recently sorted into his house.

"Might be time to work your magic, Dom," Albus said slowly, raising his eyebrows.

"And, there goes my appetite," Lily rolled his eyes. She turned to Sean and made a gesture that involved pantomiming putting her finger down her throat.

Dominique frowned at her older cousin. "What are you talking about?" she asked cautiously.

Albus pointed with his pumpkin juice glass. "That girl's from Beauxbatons. Doubt she speaks any English. Talk to her for me."

Dominique shared a look with Lily, then looked back at Albus. "What do you want me to say?"

Albus shrugged. "Say something poetic. Don't French girls like that?"

"I was born here, I wouldn't know," Dominique said hotly. "What's in it for me?"

Albus fished around in his pocket. "Five galleons?"

"Sold." Dominique got up and went to the other end of the table where the girl sat. So as not to look too obvious, Albus tried to focus his attention elsewhere. His eyes drifted over to the Slytherin table where Maxima and Scorpius sat. Scorpius was chatting with his friends. Maxima sat beside him, looking particularly bored. He felt bad for her, of course, but she was his friend and nothing more.

Albus glanced back to the end of the table where Dominque spoke in French to the girl he had his eye on. Suddenly, she looked up at Albus with an expression of severe distaste and made a very big point of turning away from him. With a smirk, Dominique got up and returned to their part of the table.

"What happened?" Albus questioned.

"Well, turns out she speaks English. Her name's Bianca," Dominique started.

"Why'd she look at me like I have three eyes?" Albus demanded.

"Maybe because I told her you eat like a troll, your marks are horrible, and you love nothing more than a good shag. And I mean _nothing_." Lily and Sean erupted into uncontrollable laughter.

"What the hell, Dom?" Albus demanded. "Why'd you do that?"

"To let her get to know you," Dominique said innocently. "I figured those were your main talking points. Thanks for the galleons."

Dominique got up from the table and escaped quickly before Albus could send a hex her way.

"Serves you right," Lily chastised, getting up as well and trying to suppress her laughs. "Don't be late for practice."

"Don't worry, mate," Sean clapped him on the back. "There's always tonight."

* * *

Albus looked around the Room of Requirement as ridiculously loud music blared. Apparently, or so he'd heard from James and Teddy, it had become tradition for Seventh Years to throw parties from time to time. Not that any of the younger students were allowed to attend, and he'd be sure to keep it that way. He'd invited quite a few of his friends, and everyone he knew had invited _their_ friends, and suddenly, the room had become so crowded he'd regretting wearing long sleeves and his bangs were beginning to get tipped with sweat. Some of the foreign Seventh Years were mingling with the Hogwarts students. The party was growing louder and louder by the minute as the students inhaled round after round of Firewhiskey and Butterbeer.

He jumped as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He turned around quickly, hoping it was anyone who could relieve him from standing around looking like an idiot.

"Maxima?" Albus felt his face grow hot when her name escaped his mouth sounding like a rude question. "What are you doing here?"

Maxima frowned. She wore a dark blue dress and let her hair hang around her shoulders in loose curls. "You told me to come," she said slowly. "The other day, when I asked you why you wanted to know if I liked music. I just didn't think this is what you'd had in mind."

It wasn't. He'd told her it was more of a small, quiet, get-together, and that was only because he'd desperately wanted her to make an appearance. But now, his attention was elsewhere.

"Yeah, that's right. Apparently, a bunch of people showed up and it got crazy," Albus lied. "But it should still be fun, though. Do you want a drink?"

Maxima frowned for a second like she was about to refuse. "Sure," she said.

Albus led her by the elbow to the counter where a Hufflepuff student was pouring cups of Firewhiskey. He accepted one then handed the other to Maxima. "So, where's Scorpius?" he asked casually.

"He's making rounds with Rose. They have duty."

"Oh," Albus said, taking a sip of his Firewhiskey. He gave Maxima a short smile. "You don't look like you're having fun."

"Well, I don't really know anyone here but you, and I've never been to a party like this before," she confessed.

"Sure, you know some people. A lot of people know you. Look, I'm sure you know…" Albus glanced around the room, trying to find someone he'd actually seen Maxima share a conversation with. If he was attempting to embarrass her, he felt he was doing pretty well. He noticed Roxanne sitting on a sofa, snogging one of the boys he was pretty sure was from Ireland.

"You know me and that's all that matters," Albus said helpfully.

Maxima didn't respond. She took a long gulp from her cup of Firewhiskey. "Some of the foreign students are nice," she said matter-of-factly. "A few of them have parents who know my father. Actually, I've seen her before." Maxima gestured with her cup to a corner of a room where a raven-haired girl sat, speaking to a tall, muscular boy and a few other students. Bianca.

"You know her?" Albus questioned, a bit too excitedly.

"Not very well. She's from France, I think." Maxima's expression darkened. "Scorpius told me he told you about everything. Why didn't you say anything when I mentioned my father?" she questioned.

Albus fumbled for an answer. The Firewhiskey wasn't helping. "Because I knew he was the one to tell you, not me," he said slowly.

Maxima bit her lip. She turned in the direction of the door that led to a balcony. Albus wasn't exactly sure of the logistics of it, but he didn't question magic anymore.

"I suppose."

Suddenly, Albus was caught-off guard as a very angry-looking Lorcan Scamander charged up to the pair of them. "Why isn't Rose here, Al?" he demanded. "You would think since the world's going to end any minute you'd think she'd want to at least tell me how she feels. I know you know where she is."

"Prefect's duty," Albus responded. "You're drunk, mate."

"Might as well be since we're all going to die," he said unabashedly. A few of the nearby students turned to stare. Albus gave them dirty looks.

"Are you mad? You're going to cause a panic," he said angrily. "Go find Lysander so he can take you back to your room."

Lorcan nodded wistfully. "Tell Rose I still love her though, yeah?" he questioned.

"Sure, mate. Whatever gets you back to your room."

He watched as Lorcan stalked off sadly. He turned to Maxima, barely able to hold in a laugh. "That's why I don't date."

Maxima didn't respond. She turned and watched the other students partying, dancing, enjoying themselves. She put her hand to her forehead.

"Are you all right?" Albus asked.

"I'm rather lightheaded," Maxima responded. "It's the Firewhiskey, I think."

Albus took her cup from her and when he did he realized it was empty. "Well I didn't think you'd drink it so fast. Do you want to get some air?"

"Air would be nice."

He offered Maxima his arm to steady her as he led her outside. He watched her as she closed her eyes for a long beat, her hands gripping the balcony. "You don't think we're going to die, do you?" she asked quietly.

Albus shook his head. "No, of course not," he assured her. "Of course, not. We'll figure everything out."

"But how?" Maxima questioned. "Scorpius said he's been asking his father, and he doesn't really know very much. Everything he tells him doesn't make much sense until after something happens. I've never seen him so unsure of himself, and it makes me worry."

"Worry?" Albus asked. He knew he shouldn't have been prodding her after she'd been drinking, but admittedly, his tongue was a bit loose as well.

"I've said too much. I just, this is more important than planning a wedding. Everything is moving too fast, and it needs to be put on hold, but I can't say anything-"

Albus moved closer to Maxima. He allowed his hand to cover hers. He knew it was wrong, but in his slightly tipsy state, his mindset was to just go with the flow. "Of course, you can. If it's not what you want."

"I do love him," Maxima said firmly. "And you all hate him, and he shouldn't be alone. I just… I'm very scared… if we survive this, there's no doubt I'll have to marry him after everything we've been through."

"My parents did that and it wasn't so bad," Albus said in an attempt to help. He glanced over at Maxima and noticed tears forming in her eyes. "Hey, hey, don't cry."

Maxima pursed her lips. "He doesn't see me, Albus. He doesn't ask what I like, or what I think about. And the more involved we are in this, the less involved he'll be in me. I see it already. I think he only wants to marry me so he could start his life separate from his father's reputation."

'Well, that may be true, but- I mean, that's _not_ true. He loves you," Albus said, although he wasn't so sure. "You're young. If it doesn't work out, then whatever. But you should just try to be happy, and think about how amazing you are. I'm doing so much better in Potions because of you. A lot of professors like you, I think Rose likes you too but she won't say anything. You're… you're awesome."

Maxima gave a small laugh. "Well, thank you."

"Of course."

Albus looked deeply at Maxima. She was so pretty and delicate, and kind, he hated Scorpius for taking her for granted. "I won't let anything bad happen, I promise."

A moment of silence passed between them. "You've been so kind to me," she said, then suddenly, "your forehead is sweaty."

Albus laughed dumbly. He felt like an idiot. "It was hot in there."

"It was, wasn't it?" Maxima agreed. She pulled a small handkerchief out of her purse and reached out to dab the sweat off his forehead. "Oh, I'm sorry. That was rude."

"No," Albus grinned. "It's very nice of you to care for my hygiene."

"Well, you've shown you care about me, so I'm only returning a favor."

Albus frowned. "How could I not care?"

Maxima stared at him for a long moment. Before Albus could stop himself, he circled his arms around Maxima's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. He was _kissing_ her. He wanted to think about it, to be in that moment, but also not to think about it, and just feel it. He felt one of Maxima's warm hands pressing on the back of his neck, encouraging him. He knew he should have felt like he was wrong, but was he? Maxima wasn't happy, and she'd expressed that. Scorpius didn't appreciate her. And if he did, then he couldn't find the harm in showing it.

The two of them stood together and kissed for what felt like an eternity. Albus could sense the flash of light through his closed eyelids, but he figured it was just students playing around with the lights inside. No one knew the two of them were out there, completely secluded and in each other's company.

Suddenly, he heard screams.

Albus and Maxima jumped apart. "Albus, I.. I'm sorry," Maxima apologized, quickly, glancing madly about. "That shouldn't have happened."

"It should have," Albus countered boldly. The balcony doors burst open as students filed outside, still in a panic.

"Everyone, remain calm and go back to your Houses! Now!" Albus recognized Scorpius' voice. He wasn't sure when he'd entered, but was glad it hadn't been a couple minutes prior. The crowd of students separated him and Maxima, by a few bodies. Scorpius threw his arm around Maxima and pulled her close to him. Albus felt his blood growing hot.

"Someone Floo the Auror Department! Potter, Floo your father!" Scorpius commanded loudly.

Roxanne burst through the doors against the flow of students, followed by Fred. "Rose and the Prefects are directing students back to their Houses," she informed the four of them. "Merlin, I can't believe this. It's not a game. Whatever it is, it just became public."

"We're in danger," Fred said seriously.

Albus' back faced the balcony. Suddenly, he turned around to face the glowing green light in the sky. High above the castle, bold and clear against the night, the Dark Mark shone menacingly in the sky.

* * *

 ***A/N: Leave a review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

***A/N: Sorry for the long update! Onward to the story. Also, I've found I'm not getting a lot of reviews, which makes me sad. The interaction between myself and you all adds to the story!**

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

* * *

Albus sat in Headmistress McGonagall's office between Rose and Scorpius. Rose still seemed a bit shaken. She turned around every so often to look at her father, who stood in the back of the room with his father, and Scorpius' father. Maxima's father stood to the side of Mr. Malfoy. They were engaged in some sort of quiet conversation. Albus didn't exactly understand how that was supposed to help their case. Scorpius looked down at his hands folded in his lap.

"Minerva, Ron and I did everything we could, and we just couldn't figure out where exactly it came from," Harry assured McGonagall. "But it definitely was initiated somewhere in close proximity to the Room of Requirement."

Ron nodded. "There were too many students there, anyone could have done it. Someone who isn't even a _student_ could have done it," Ron added. Albus noticed Mr. Malfoy's hands tense.

McGonagall set the students with an accusatory glance. Albus gulped and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He'd never particularly run into any large problems with the Headmistress, only minor infractions, but he still knew she meant business. He'd heard as much from his father and uncles.

"Which brings me to my most important question, why did any of you see it appropriate to have a party in the Room of Requirement in the first place?"

"Scorpius and I were on duty," Rose answered quickly. _Always the goody-goody,_ Albus thought. "We only came when someone spotted the Mark over the balcony."

McGonagall frowned. She looked directly at Albus and he felt his face grow hot. "I was told by a few of the other students that you and Miss Zabini had been out on the balcony? Is that true?"

Rose and Scorpius turned to look at Albus. He would've liked to have his father's cloak at the moment. "We… were."

"What for?" Mr. Zabini asked sharply.

Maxima turned around to face her father. Her expression was remorseful, scared, even. "To talk," Maxima answered slowly.

"What about? Do you not understand how that looks? Especially given what took place after?"

"Blaise," Mr. Malfoy muttered.

"N-nothing happened," Albus said quickly, coming to her defense. Rose blew air through her nostrils. "Maxima and I are friends, and we were just talking. Scorpius knows we're friends."

Scorpius clenched his jaw. "In a sense," he said bitterly. "She's helping Albus with Potions, nothing more."

"Scorpius, you're talented at Potions," Mr. Malfoy interjected.

"I'm also quite busy, Father."

"Can we focus on the task at hand?" Ron questioned.

McGonagall nodded and cleared her throat. "How is it, then, the two of you didn't witness anything suspicious?"

"Answer her," Blaise said bluntly, staring down at his daughter.

"I... I'd stepped outside to get some air, and Albus came out to see if I was all right. I'd told him I thought it best for me to go back to my room. And as we turned around for him to walk me in, we heard the screaming. And when we turned around… we, we noticed it then," Maxima answered. Her eyes were on Mr. Zabini rather than McGonagall.

Mr. Malfoy cleared his throat. He looked exactly like an older version of Scorpius, austere and aloof, and his face boasted deep frown lines. "Why aren't you questioning any other students? My son is Head Boy, and Rose is Head Girl, I doubt the two of them had anything at all to do with this. And it would be highly unlikely Maxima or Albus would know anything. If I understand correctly, Hogwarts has had quite an influx of foreign students recently?"

McGonagall frowned. From what he'd heard from his father, McGonagall had never cared very much for Draco. "That's correct, Draco," she responded, her mouth tight. "But I wouldn't exactly find it appropriate to incriminate children based on their nationality, would you?"

Mr. Malfoy shook his head. "Absolutely not. I just wouldn't consider the situation a coincidence, is all."

It was clear to Scorpius and Albus that Mr. Malfoy was trying to keep his information a secret. Why exactly, he wasn't sure. From what Maxima had said, Blaise knew perfectly well, and he knew his father knew, which of course meant his uncle knew as well. The only person oblivious to the situation was Rose, and maybe McGonagall as well.

"It's my job to protect _all_ students, and it just so happens the two witnesses and the two students in charge of Hogwarts happen to be related to you. Believe me, the safety of the students is of my utmost concern, and I'm taking every measure to ensure they are all protected."

"Exactly what measures _are_ being taken?" Blaise questioned. "Have there been background checks for these new students? Do you have as much information about them as you do about our children?"

McGonagall's posture stiffened. "We're working on transferring records through the Ministry."

"Well, perhaps I could pass a motion that would allow that to happen a bit faster." Maxima cringed at her father's attitude.

"That would be wonderful."

"We could offer a few Aurors from the department to help with castle security," Ron offered. "Perhaps a few of the junior officers?"

Mr. Malfoy frowned, and he looked much like Scorpius did when he was annoyed. "There's no way I'm letting your B-Team protect our children. Are all your senior officers tied up?" he questioned smartly.

Albus watched as his uncle struggled to keep your composure. "They are, in fact. They're busy handling sure threats."

"I hardly doubt this was someone's idea of a meaningless joke."

"We'll send half and half." Albus jumped when he heard his father's voice. He'd been quiet the majority of the time. Of course, he got to make the final decision, since he was the wizarding world's biggest celebrity. It annoyed him at times, that his father was so famous and successful, and that he was, well, _Albus._

"Thank you, Harry."

"Of course, Minerva. I'll have my team keep investigating and we'll try to get back to you in a couple days if we find anything."

McGonagall looked to Albus and the other three students. "I believe I've asked you enough questions, you can be excused. I need to speak to your fathers."

Albus didn't need to be told twice. He got up quickly and gave his father a nod as he left the room, followed by the others. The door was barely shut before Scorpius opened his mouth.

"Rose, I apologize for my father. He's just a bit high-strung," he said.

Rose waved it off. "I don't know what my dad was thinking. Maybe he just doesn't know how serious this all is."

"He has to," Albus said finally. "If my dad knows, then yours does too."

Rose frowned. She looked just like his Aunt Hermione whenever she did, which was quite a lot. "Knows what?"

Albus took a deep breath. "My dad and Scorpius' dad knew there were problems in Europe. Maxima's dad knew a lot of people were trying to immigrate. I'm sure your dad knew too."

"Well, why didn't I know? Scorpius, why didn't you say anything earlier, when I told you how I felt about everything?" Rose turned to Scorpius, her expression betrayed.

Maxima turned to Scorpius as well. "You knew? Why were you discussing it with Rose and not me?"

Scorpius gave Maxima a sharp look. "You haven't exactly been confiding in me lately, either."

Albus felt his face grow hot. He didn't understand how Scorpius could stand there and accuse Maxima of doing anything wrong to him when he'd been pushing her away every chance he got. Rose watched, apprehensively adjusting her headband on her head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Albus questioned defensively.

"Albus, don't," Maxima said gently.

"It means that things were perfectly fine between Maxima and I before she started helping you with Potions! The two of you completely embarrassed me in front of my father!"

"I don't think things were ever fine," Albus countered. "You don't even listen to her."

" _Albus!"_ Maxima protested. She gave him a dark look, as if she was angry with him. He'd never seen her expression so hard. "You don't even know what you're talking about. Scorpius only asked me to get close to you so we could find out what your father knew. And now that I have, you can do your Potions on your own."

Albus clenched his jaw. He felt his blood run cold. He knew he'd definitely felt a connection between himself and Maxima. He didn't want to believe she was acting all this time, but then again, she w _as_ a Slytherin.

"You're not serious," he said stiffly.

Maxima raised her eyebrows and nodded vehemently. "We all just want to figure out what's going to happen to us. And Scorpius and I wanted to make sure everyone was willing to be honest and play fair. Nothing more, nothing less."

Scorpius set Albus with a triumphant look.

"I get it," Albus said shortly. "The two of you deserve each other."

* * *

Scorpius sat at his desk. He attempted to finish the rest of his Charms exam, but he couldn't focus. He removed his pocket watch from his robe to check the time. It was made of smooth silver, and a green snake decorated the front, set in green jewels. The word 'Malfoy' was engraved in the back in sharp cursive. His father had given him the pocket watch on his seventeenth birthday, telling him it had been in his family for generations. Scorpius was pleased to have the gift, more pleased than he was to be charged with upholding the Malfoy name. He wished he wasn't Scorpius Malfoy. Simply Scorpius would do. And now, because of father's severe questioning of McGonagall, he feared Rose and Albus would dislike him even more. Albus seemed to have developed a dislike of him recently, something he knew wouldn't be helped soon after Maxima had shunned him. Rose, on the other hand, he wasn't sure. She didn't seem judgmental, but he couldn't be too sure. Everyone had their limits.

He opened the watch and checked the time. It was almost seven o'clock, meaning he'd worked all the way through dinner. He found he hadn't had much of an appetite lately, given everything that had occurred.

Decidedly giving up on his homework, Scorpius stood up to leave the room. He'd just swung the door open when he saw Rose standing in front of his door, her fist poised like she was about to knock.

"Rose," he said dumbly. She lowered her fist. "How did you get in?"

"I was with Roxanne and Fred earlier," Rose answered. "I just came to see if you were okay. I didn't mean to cause any trouble between you and Maxima." Scorpius still wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the situation. He'd decided not to think about it though, and here Rose was, bringing it up in his face.

"It's fine. It's Albus who should be apologizing, not you."

"His heart's in the right place," Rose assured him. "Even if that gets him into trouble sometimes."

"I'll take your word for it."

Rose nodded and then glanced down, staring at the pocket watch in his hand. "Am I making you late? I can go-"

Scorpius shook his head quickly. "No, I was just… looking at it. I got rather lost in my homework."

"I know that feeling," Rose agreed. "It's a lovely watch."

"Thank you. It was my grandfather's."

A moment of silence passed between the two of them. "What time are you on duty tonight?" Rose asked, making small talk.

"Eight, you?"

"Six, I have an Herbology study group to go to later. Professor Longbottom takes no prisoners," she joked.

"So I've experienced." He caught Rose glancing at his pocket watch still. "Do you want to so see it?" Scorpius offered the watch to Rose and watched as she opened it carefully.

Rose nodded. "It looks like something I've seen before, maybe in one of my mum's books or something."

"It's an original design," he informed her.

"I figured, but it looks like something I can't quite place. It's strange." Rose shrugged it off. "But then again, I do read a lot."

Scorpius looked at Rose with interest. He did distinctly remember seeing her in the library a remarkable amount of time. But usually, in the past, she'd been with her boyfriend, Lorcan. He assumed they weren't together anymore. "So do I."

"Books don't betray you," Rose joked with a small laugh. Scorpius couldn't agree with her more.

"You read a lot when you don't have siblings. Or cousins. Or many friends."

Rose gave him a sympathetic expression. "It's good to spend time alone. When you have a big family there's always noise and problems," she explained. "And people watching your every move."

"It doesn't sound so bad to have someone to talk to, though," Scorpius mentioned thoughtfully.

"Well, if you ever want to talk, I'm here. Us Heads have to stick together," she said jokingly, pushing Scorpius' arm. He almost wanted to smile at her corny attempt at being nice but still, he appreciated it greatly.

"Of course."

Rose returned the pocket watch to Scorpius. "I'm headed to the owlery, I'm expecting a letter from my mum. Then I promised Roxanne I'd hang out with her. I just wanted to see if you're all right."

Scorpius gave her a smile as she retreated. "I am, thank you."

* * *

Albus stared up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He squinted as the sun came through the curtains, blinding him. He smiled dumbly to himself as he considered the events of the night before.

"Well, I don't think you are so disgusting anymore," he was greeted with a thick French accent.

He smiled down at Bianca, her dark hair splayed wildly about. "Oh? What changed your mind?"

Her face turned a deep shade of red. "What time is it?" she asked instead.

Albus glanced at the clock on his bedside table. "Almost ten." Bianca sat up quickly. "What's wrong? Have someone else to shag?"

"You are not funny. Besides, it is too early." She laughed at the hurt expression on his face. "It is a joke."

Albus watched as Bianca quickly collected her robes and the rest of her uniform from the floor. "I was hoping so. I don't have any early classes today. Maybe we could shower? And then breakfast?"

Bianca shook her head quickly. Albus thought she was starting to realize sleeping with him had been a mistake. He'd enjoyed it, of course, but it had been mainly to clear his mind of the fact that Maxima was using him. She looked around for her shoes, stepping into them.

"I cannot, I have to go."

Albus sat up and pulled on a pair of trousers. "Why so soon? We just woke up. You don't regret this, do you?"

Bianca sighed. She took a seat on the edge of Albus' bed. "No, of course not. But, my cousin, Ivan, he is… overprotective? You know of him, maybe? He is in Slytherin now."

"No, I don't think I've met him yet. Two of my cousins are in Slytherin, though. Maybe they know him."

Bianca's lit up. "Yes, he told me. Roxanne, no?"

"Yeah, and her twin brother."

"He thinks Roxanne is pretty," Bianca mentioned.

Albus grinned. "Your family has good taste, then. Tell you what?"

Bianca frowned. Albus couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she did so. If everyone was going to treat the terror attacks like a petty game rather than take it seriously, he decided he had no reason to do so either. "Yes?"

"If you lie down with me a little longer, then I'll introduce Ivan to Roxanne, he can't be mad at you then."

Bianca thought for a silent moment. Eventually, she nodded. "I do not think so…"

Albus cut her off with a kiss. "Then it's settled."

* * *

Rose sat outside with her cousin. She watched Roxanne curse and complain as yet another chocolate frog got away from her. "I swear they're too stupid to not hop on the grass, she said," shaking her head. "A _resto momentum!"_ Rose chuckled at Roxanne's failed attempt. She watched the chocolate frog hop through the grass.

"Someone needs a bit more practice with their wandless magic."

"I have _no_ practice. I never do it, but I haven't been able to find my wand." Typical Roxanne. Sometimes, Rose felt she would find a way to lose her head if it wasn't on her shoulders. "How's Aunt Hermione?"

"She's good. She just sent me some books and reminded me to take my vitamins because it's almost cold season. Typical Mum," Rose answered.

Roxanne blew air out of her nose. "I wish. D'you know how many stupid potions my dad tried to make whenever Fred and I catch something? I swear I'll never forget the time his 'cold relief' turned my tongue purple for a week either."

Rose laughed. "I won't forget that either."

"We always tell him, he just needs to stick to jokes. Leave the medicine to people who know what they're doing. He's only good at potions when they're making someone the butt of a joke."

Rose had to agree. Roxanne's father owned a joke shop in Hogsmeade, and it had been doing very well for as long as she could remember. With her Uncle George as their father, Roxanne and Fred were destined to be silly.

She watched as Roxanne stretched out on the blanket. "It's the middle of the day, don't you have practice?"

Roxanne's eyes shot open. "I completely forgot to tell you the good news!" she said excitedly. "Scorpius stepped down as captain and let me take over. He says he has too much to deal with without quidditch on top of it. I'm definitely being recruited by Falmouth now."

"Congratulations," Rose said. She wondered why Scorpius hadn't mentioned that to her. Maybe he'd forgotten. After all, he didn't necessarily owe Rose any information that didn't directly concern her.

"It's great. Oh, and that's not all," Roxanne wagged her eyebrows suggestively, making Rose wonder if she even wanted to know what her cousin had to say.

"What is it?"

"I shagged one of the new players on the team last night."

Rose felt her face go hot, but she couldn't say she was surprised. "From Ireland?"

"No, Irish boys are so yesterday now. This bloke's from Bulgaria, but lived in France or whatever. His name's Ivan Krum, you know, the son of Victor Krum? If you don't know how absolutely legendary at quidditch, your mum dated him or something like that a while ago. I don't know, whatever. But can you believe that? I shagged someone with Viktor Krum's genes!"

Rose didn't know which part of what Roxanne said warranted a response. "That's nice?"

"Oh, it was _more_ than nice. One of the Chasers is going to hate me, because they're definitely getting replaced with Ivan."

"Because you shagged him?"

"No! Because he's great at quidditch. I just told you who his father was!"

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm not great at quidditch."

Roxanne scoffed. "Neither was Uncle Ron. Hugo lucked out somehow. But honestly, it was great. I've never loved quidditch more, and that's saying something." Rose rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her cousin. "I heard you all got grilled by McGonagall. Al told Fred."

Rose nodded. "It was so uncomfortable. I don't think much really got accomplished though. I'd never seen Scorpius' dad in person before, he's kind of scary." Although Rose didn't know a lot about the elder Malfoy, she'd heard a bit about him from her parents. She didn't want to be judgmental, but knowing his past made her wonder a little about Scorpius.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you and Scorpius have been spending a lot of time together," Roxanne said suggestively.

Rose tried to calm her blushing cheeks. "Of course, I am. We have to work together."

"You like him, don't you?" Roxanne crassly. "I mean, he's rather fit I suppose, but he's also an ass."

"He's not. He made you captain, didn't he?"

"Only to help himself," Roxanne reminded her. "I'm just saying, don't even think about it. You don't want to get mixed up in all that pureblood nonsense."

"You're a pureblood."

"Not by association," Roxanne said. "You know there's no way in hell my parents would get involved in all that arranged marriage stuff. Honestly, he's probably beating Maxima to keep her quiet. It's rather scary, she's like a trained animal."

"Don't say that," Rose snapped. "That's not funny."

Roxanne shrugged, momentarily preoccupied with removing another chocolate frog from the box. "I'm just saying. Don't be stupid and get mixed up into it and then get your feelings hurt like Albus."

"That's not going to happen because I don't have feelings for Scorpius. The last thing I need right now is a relationship."

"Still not over Lorcan?" Roxanne asked sympathetically.

Rose gritted her teeth. "I'm very over him." She'd been over Lorcan since he unceremoniously broken up with her without explaining why. What confused her is that he still seemed to regret something, but didn't even care enough about her to tell her what. She preferred not to think about it.

"Good, you should be. Just stay away from him and move on," Roxanne advised quickly.

"Can't exactly do that, remember?" Rose asked smartly.

"Oh yeah," Roxanne nodded. "I forgot they're all mixed up in this too. Chocolate frog?"

Rose couldn't refuse. Thinking about Lorcan always ruined her mood. She pried the box open. " _Aresto momentum,"_ she said quickly as the frog jumped from the box.

"Bloody showoff."

Rose laughed at her cousin. Slowly, her smile was wiped from her face. She looked past Roxanne, at the group of three men approaching them. The other students outside grew quiet as well and watched. "That's Uncle Harry… he's coming this way."

Roxanne turned to look too as their uncle approached them with two of his colleagues, all wearing their magenta Aurors robes. They both frowned as he grew closer to them, a serious expression on his face.

"Uncle Harry, what's happened?" Rose questioned, concerned.

He didn't respond. He simply pulled a small scroll from his robes pocket and looked at Roxanne, an irritated expression on his face. "Roxanne Angelina Weasley, by order of the Wizengamot of the Ministry of Magic in the United Kingdom, you are hereby under arrest. You are charged with practicing dark magic and conjuring the Dark Mark."

Roxanne stared blankly at her uncle. "What the fuck?" she questioned in disbelief. "I mean, no, I didn't do this! My wand's been missing! Uncle Harry, you _know_ I didn't do this!"

"She didn't!" Rose said quickly. "She's obviously been framed! Someone conjured it with her wand!"

Students were beginning to stare. Rose couldn't believe her uncle actually thought Roxanne was anywhere near guilty.

"Of course, you didn't, Roxanne. But someone gave us your wand for evidence and since it belongs to you, we have to take you in. It's protocol. Just go with it and we'll sort everything out, I promise."

"I'm not letting them arrest me!" Roxanne cried, refusing to get up.

Harry sighed. "Please, Roxanne, they have orders to use force if necessary."

"They'd better not!" Roxanne protested. "I didn't do this!"

"Roxanne, please. Your parents are already down at the Ministry and as soon as we clear everything up you can come back. I promise."

Roxanne looked to Rose. "Uncle Harry knows what he's doing," Rose said quietly. In reality, she wasn't sure. The fact that Roxanne even had to be arrested baffled her. She knew her cousin wouldn't be stupid enough to do something like that, even as a joke. Obviously, whoever was behind the series of suspicious of events that had been taking place was behind this. Whoever that was.

Roxanne stood reluctantly and put her hands behind her back. "At least my hair looks nice for my mugshot," she said darkly.

"Thank you, Roxanne. This will be over soon, I promise. Rose, can you find Albus and the others and tell them what happened?" Rose nodded, standing up as well. By now, hordes of students were outside watching her cousin get arrested. She marched inside as Harry and the Aurors took Roxanne away, trying to wrap her mind around who exactly would want to frame any of them for such a crime.

* * *

 **A/N: Leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

***A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Make sure you show your appreciation by leaving a review!**

* * *

Rose sat on her cousin's bed with Fred. They waited anxiously for Roxanne to return. She still couldn't believe her Uncle Harry had arrested her. It made her nervous, and she felt as if the situation was even closer to home than she had felt previously, if that was even possible.

"I didn't think it'd take this long," Fred mentioned. It had been the first time he'd spoken the entire time. His hands were folded, and he wasn't his usual joking self.

"It's not a bad thing. I'm sure they're just still talking to Uncle Harry. Even he knew she didn't have anything to do with it," Rose assured him.

"But still," he said indignantly. "Who would want to frame Rox?"

Rose shrugged slowly. "I don't think it really mattered who it was, as long as it was one of us," she said.

"Rose, I know. But this is going to look bad on her-"

Fred was cut off by a knock at the door. "Come in?" Rose said, knowing it wasn't Roxanne. She wouldn't knock to enter her own room.

The door opened and Scorpius entered. He frowned to see the two of them sitting on Roxanne's bed. "She isn't back yet?" he questioned.

"Does it look like it, Malfoy?" Fred questioned rudely. Rose winced. No wonder Scorpius distanced themselves from him every chance he got. "What do you want?"

Scorpius clenched his jaw. "I just needed to tell Roxanne I can't make practice tonight. I have to go to Gringotts and sign some contracts with Maxima. But, I'll let you pass along the message."

He turned to leave. "You should stay," Rose said before she could help herself. "Roxanne might have information for all of us," she added, upon Fred's indignant look.

"Sure, why not," Fred said defeatedly. "What can go worse at this point?"

Scorpius nodded blankly. Rose watched for an awkward moment as he decided where to sit, finally choosing the chair at Roxanne's desk. "I didn't think this would happen," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, no-"

"Neither did we." Rose cut Fred off. "But my uncle's straightening it all out. Whatever it was, it was a move to throw everyone off who's really doing this. And not even a good one, seeing as Roxane would basically be ostracizing herself to do this. But it also means that-"

"Whoever did this is in the castle. Or they at least have connections inside the castle," Scorpius finished.

Rose nodded gravely. She noticed how tired he looked. He wasn't making much eye contact with her either.

"Say something else and you might just make my bloody day," Fred said grimly. "Her whole reputation's going to be ruined. As soon as Falmouth founds out about this, she's done for."

Scorpius looked at Fred seriously. "My father's close friends with the owner's family. I'm sure he could find a way to make sure Roxanne still has a chance of being recruited," he offered.

"That would be great," Rose said quickly, grinning. "Wouldn't it, Fred?"

Fred looked up. He nodded, a slight look of appreciation on his face. "Yeah, thanks Malfoy."

"It's no problem."

They sat in a period of uncomfortable silence. Fred busied himself getting into Roxanne's stash of snacks in the trunk under her bed. Scorpius fidgeted with his tie. Rose wondered what sort of contracts he had to sign with Maxima. But she also knew that meant he was officially deciding to marry her, and after tonight, he couldn't take it back. She didn't see how a seventeen-year-old could decide to get married, but stranger things were at play than a wedding. She supposed she and Scorpius were becoming friends, and she didn't want him to make a mistake.

"How exactly did this happen anyway?" Scorpius asked.

"Roxanne said her wand had been missing for a while, and then the next thing we know, Uncle Harry and some Aurors were coming to arrest her," Rose answered.

Fred stopped chewing and looked up at the two of them. "Al's cloak was also stolen," he reminded them both.

"He doesn't have it back yet?"

Fred shook his head at Scorpius. "I don't think it's a coincidence, either."

"Of course, not."

The door burst open. Roxanne entered, looking annoyed and tired. "Is this my welcome home party?" she asked sarcastically.

Fred got up and hugged his sister. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. They didn't do anything to me other than make me sit in a bloody cell all night until they worked something out. You should've seen it, Mum gave the Aurors an earful. Think they'd rather be dealing with dark wizards than her when she's pissed off."

Fred chuckled, gald to be reunited with his sister. "Hell. I know I would."

Rose got up to hug her cousin as well. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. We'll figure out who did this, I promise."

Roxanne nodded. She set her eyes on Scorpius. "You coming in for a hug too, Malfoy?" she questioned jokingly.

Scorpius shook his head. "I'll decline. I just came to tell you I couldn't make practiced, I'd assumed you were back."

"After the day I had, I'm cancelling practice," Roxanne assured him. She rifled through her wardrobe to find a change of clothes. "I'm going to shower and then go find Ivan. I wasn't there long enough to earn a conjugal visit."

Rose rolled her eyes as Roxanne disappeared into the bathroom.

"She's bloody obsessed with that bloke," Fred said, blowing air out of his nose. "He's a right brute."

"So is she sometimes," Rose said. "She just wants a boyfriend. Give her a break, she just got out of jail."

"I know, but I'm her bloody brother. You'd think she'd want to spend some time with me."

"She's had her whole life to spend time with you," Rose reasoned.

Scorpius stood up. "I think I'll be going now."

"See you around Malfoy," Fred said. "And er… thanks again."

Scorpius nodded curtly and turned to Rose. "I'll take your duty tomorrow if you take mine tonight?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Be safe out there."

* * *

Albus sat at his table in the Potions classroom, copying notes from the board before class started. He hated himself for becoming such a good student. Students were slowly beginning to file in.

"Albus," a voice called him. He purposely didn't look up. " _Albus._ "

Begrudgingly, he met Maxima's gaze. "I thought I'm supposed to be doing my Potions on my own?" he questioned bitterly.

"You know I didn't mean that," she said slowly. "I just… I could tell Scorpius was embarrassed-"

Albus frowned. "So your solution was to embarrass me?"

"Embarrass you?" she questioned. "I embarrassed you?"

"It wasn't obvious?" he asked coldly. "Funny, because I thought you were different. But you're not."

Maxima frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought you'd actually stand up for yourself and do what you want. You don't love him. You don't want to marry him. You wanted to be a mediwitch."

"I do," Maxima nodded slowly. "But sometimes we can't have things we want."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "If you believed that then you wouldn't have kissed me," he challenged.

"Lower your voice!" she said sharply. "I wasn't in my right mind when that happened."

"So you didn't want to?" he questioned.

Maxima fumbled for a response. Albus stared at her parted lips, wondering what it would feel like to be able to kiss them again, but he knew that definitely wouldn't be happening. "I…I… that doesn't matter."

"You did want to. Because you don't want to be with him. You can kid him and yourself, but you can't kid me."

"Why does it matter to you?" Maxima questioned, her expression pained. "I didn't doubt anything before Scorpius told me to come speak to you."

"Yes, you did, you just didn't think you could do anything about it _until_ you spoke to me," Albus corrected her. "I actually liked you."

Maxima sighed. "I like you, too." She sat down beside him and began to unpack her things.

Albus gave her a pitiless look. "I said _liked,_ " he informed her coldly. "I've switched partners."

Maxima stared at him, dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

Albus shrugged. "I have a new partner now. Maybe Scorpius will let you work with him."

He watched as Maxima put her books bag into her bag, her expression hurt and embarrassed. "You don't have to treat me like this, Albus. If you understood-"

"I don't want to."

Without another word, Maxima gathered her things and left the table. Albus put his hand in his forehead. He hated to be so mean to Maxima, but she had truly hurt his feelings. He also didn't need to be in the middle of whatever she and Scorpius were trying to do, and her father had made that pretty clear. He needed her to feel like she was better off if they didn't speak, no matter how much that may hurt the both of them.

" _Bonjour."_ Bianca slid into the seat next to Albus and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey."

Bianca noticed the frown on his face. "What is wrong?" she questioned, placing her hand on his arm. Albus had to admit her touch was soothing. And she was less of a complication than Maxima, no strings attached. And he actually did like her.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," he lied.

Bianca's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Too tired for me to come see you tonight?" she wondered.

"Never that."

Bianca laughed. "Perfect."

Albus glanced casually over his shoulder. He was met by Maxima staring holes into his face from her new seat. He turned back around. "Why do you want to come see me?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"It is a surprise," Bianca answered. "What is the lesson for today?" Bianca questioned, opening her textbook.

"We're brewing sleeping draughts," Albus answered. "They make you fall asleep," he elaborated off of her confused look.

"Oh, I am _horrible_ at making potions," Bianca confessed.

"It's okay, I can teach you. I used to have a pretty good tutor."

"Then you are lucky," Bianca said.

Albus nodded shortly. "I was. It's actually not that difficult to make. I know a few tricks that work better than what the book tells you."

"It will take long?" Bianca questioned.

"No, only about an hour or so. Maybe less."

"Oh."

Albus looked at Bianca sideways. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail on top of her head, showing off her high cheekbones. She was striking, and picturesque, and uncomplicated. Three things Albus definitely liked in a woman. "Do you miss France?" he asked.

Bianca nodded, and then shrugged. "If they say we are safe here, then it is better to be here than in France," Bianca reasoned. "I know I will go back someday so this is like a… vacation."

"That's a good way to look at it," Albus agreed.

"And I wouldn't not have met you if I did not leave France," Bianca added with a shy smile.

"An even better way to look at it. You can't meet fit, charming boys at Beauxbatons."

Bianca shook her head. "No, you cannot."

Albus carefully helped Bianca add ingredients to the potion. If Bianca could manage to be positive about the situation, then why couldn't' he? Given, he had a deeper insight to it than she didn't, but perhaps that didn't have to matter so much.

"That's a nice bracelet," he said, glancing down at her wrist. She wore a jeweled bracelet covered with alternating blue and white gems.

Bianca glanced down at the bracelet frowning as if she'd forgotten she was wearing it. "Thank you," she said beaming. "It belonged to my great grandmother. She always said it was good luck to her."

"Yeah, my dad had something like that," Albus said conversationally.

Bianca's nose wrinkled. "A bracelet?" she questioned.

"No, no no. He had um… a cloak." He didn't dare mention what sort of cloak it was. It still bothered him greatly his father's invisibility cloak was missing. He knew he'd have to break the bad news eventually, especially considering whoever had it made it apparent they had plans to use it against him.

"A lucky cloak?" Bianca questioned, still appearing confused.

"Erm… yeah, it was made out of a rare fabric," he said vaguely. "it was in his family for a long time too."

Bianca nodded slowly, as if she were considering something. "That is something we have in common, then," she smiled.

* * *

Scorpius greeted Maxima with a despondent kiss and took the seat across from her at the long, golden table. She was dressed in austere violet robes and her hair was pulled back with a matching ribbon. She seemed to look right through him.

"Are you all right?" his father questioned as he took the seat beside him.

Scorpius nodded. "I'm fine. This just isn't exactly the most fun part of a marriage."

Draco nodded, looking down at his son. "I understand. But it's necessary."

Blaise shuffled through the stack of parchment. "Where's your lawyer, Draco?" he questioned, handing a quill to Maxima.

"I didn't bring him. I doubt you'd try to cheat us," he said with a smile.

"Hardly," Blaise chuckled. He handed a long sheet to Scorpius. "This is just to say once you two are married you have the right to make all legal decisions regarding Maxima's health and welfare."

Scorpius glanced at Maxima before signing. She sat rod-straight, and she gazed beyond him at the wall. He signed the parchment. He continued to sign them as Blaise handed them to him. Blaise and Draco were engaged in a light conversation about a few of their colleagues, occasionally cracking jokes and laughing. Maxima just sat there. He wanted to say something to her, but he wasn't sure what to say in front of their fathers. He wasn't even sure what the matter was.

"This one transfers a third of her inheritance to your personal accounts to compensate you for her living expenses," Blaise says despondently. "That one confirms that you expect her to give you children, and this one confirms the date of the wedding. Maxima, you'll have to sign that one as well."

Scorpius signed contract after contract and each time he did, the fact that he was going to marry her became even more real. Well, by the looks of the contracts, it seemed as if he was going to _own_ her. He promised himself he'd still allow her her freedom, though.

"Maxima?" Blaise questioned. "Go ahead and sign it."

Maxima moved slowly to pick up her quill.

"Actually, can we have a moment?" Scorpius questioned, looking to his father, then to Blaise.

"Sure," Draco nodded. "I could use a drink." Blaise followed Scorpius' father out of the private room. When the two of them were alone, Scorpius gave his fiancé an earnest look.

"What's the matter?" He questioned.

"Nothing," Maxima said quietly. She looked distracted.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Maxima looked down at her lap.

"We don't have to go through with this if you don't want."

"I know."

Scorpius frowned. "Do you want to marry me?"

Maxima looked up at him. Her expression looked pained and wistful. He wondered what had happened that she wasn't sharing. "Yes, I want to marry you." Maxima picked up her quill and signed her sheet of parchment. It was official now. The two of them were getting married and neither of them could go back on it.

"I was starting to doubt you did."

Maxima's eyes narrowed. "Why have you been confiding in Rose and not me?" she questioned, a look of pain on her face.

Scorpius frowned in return. He didn't see his speaking to Rose as such a big deal. "We're forced to spend a lot of time together," he said evenly. "It just came up. It isn't like I'm sharing my personal life with her or taking her to Hogsmeade."

"Why are you so threatened by Albus?" Maxima questioned. "He was kind to me, and he never did anything other than listen to me. Do you not want that for me?"

"No, I. It just seemed to me that he liked you. I was worried about losing you," Scorpius admitted. At first, he hadn't paid it any mind but slowly, his jealousy for Albus grew. Her smile had always seemed wider when he was around. She always appeared to be engaged in her conversation with him, like she was _present_. He was only ever lucky to get so much from her.

Maxima clenched her jaw. "You won't," she said calmly.

"I've always loved you," Scorpius said gently. "I knew I did when we were younger. You've always been so patient, and so kind, and you've never complained about anything. I need you by my side," he said gently. He'd been closer to Maxima than anyone else in his entire life. Why wouldn't he want to marry her? If not her, he didn't think he'd find anyone else who qualified for that position.

"I love you too," Maxima said in a strained voice.

"None of this paperwork means anything," Scorpius assured her. "I promise." He leafed through the ridiculous amount of papers he'd been told to sign. He stopped, frowning deeply at one contract in particular. It didn't make any sense.

"What's wrong?" Maxima questioned, showing interest for the first time since they'd been there.

"This clause in the contract about combining our assets," Scorpius answered, still staring at the parchment.

Maxima got up, moving around the edge of the table until she was standing beside Scorpius. He pointed to the line in the parchment and read aloud. "'All objects considered to be of a dark or illegal nature, including but not limited to jewelry, heirlooms, portraits, and other objects shall be considered property of the husband, whose signature is below'."

"That doesn't make any sense," Maxima said in disbelief. Scorpius didn't understand it either. It seemed like a covert attempt, but definitely not something that made any sense on the part of neither Maxima nor Mr. Zabini. "We don't own any dark objects."

"I'm sure if your family does, you don't know about them," Scorpius said mindfully.

Maxima frowned at her fiancé. "What exactly does that mean?" she questioned.

"It doesn't mean anything. Perhaps this is just a standard contract. Do you know who made it?"

"My father and his team," Maxima answered. "Which is why it doesn't make any sense. He wouldn't do this to you, or to me."

"I know, Scorpius said. "It doesn't make much sense to me either."

Maxima bit her lip. "Well, are you going to sign it?"

Scorpius nodded. "I've signed everything else, I don't have much of a choice. Also, if we play ignorant to this, it might buy us some time to see what exactly it's about." Scorpius signed the parchment.

"I could have just asked my father," Maxima protested. "I'm sure he would have explained everything. Or do you not trust him suddenly?"

"Of course, I do," Scorpius said earnestly. "I just don't want to put him on the spot. _He_ may not even know about it."

"I'm sure he would," Maxima protested. "What do you want me to do about it? This could get you into trouble."

"It won't," Scorpius assured Maxima gently. "Believe me, this is the best thing to do, and just keep quiet about it. Do you believe me?"

Maxima nodded. "I have to," she said. Scorpius stood and kissed her forehead. Of course, the clause in the contract had taken him aback. But he wasn't going to cause a scene before he even had a reason to panic. It could have been in there for multiple reasons. It could have been standard. Or maybe Maxima's father was protecting himself from the perceived threat of joining assets with his family. That seemed to be the response that made the most sense. And if he was wrong, perhaps he and Maxima could find out exactly which dark objects were being transferred to him before he took the fall. It was a risky move, but a necessary one as well.

"I'm going to get our fathers."

* * *

Albus opened his bedroom door and pulled off his practice robes. Quidditch practice had been especially rough that day. They were brushing up for their match against Slytherin, something he couldn't wait for. He and Lily always loved playing against their cousins, it proved to be good competition. He shrugged off his robes and balled them up to put in his laundry. When he turned around he jumped and let out a yell. Bianca was lying on his bed in a silk nightgown, staring at him with a suggestive smile.

"Did I frighten you?" she questioned.

Albus shook his head, trying to return his heartbeat to its normal rate. "No, no, it's fine."

"As are you. Come to me."

Albus couldn't help the stupid smile that crossed his face. He crossed the room and met Bianca with a kiss. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. Were you just playing?" she questioned.

Albus nodded. "Rough practice today. I was going to shower but you… came early."

"Should I leave?" Bianca questioned with a small pout.

Albus shook his head vigorously. "No, of course not."

"Good," Bianca smiled and kissed him again. "I like you like this… sweaty."

"Well, great, because I'm sweaty all the time," Albus said. He moved Bianca's hair from her face. Her eyes were enchanting, and her features were delicate and fairy-like. She smelled fresh and clean like baby powder maybe… or flowers. He flinched as her cool fingers reached under him and pulled his shirt out of his belt.

He kissed her over and over, too deeply intoxicated in her to stop himself. "Should we…?" Bianca questioned slowly.

Albus grinned. "I thought that was the reason you came."

"It was," Bianca smiled back. "But you are so sweaty… may I use your blanket?"

Albus nodded absentmindedly.

Bianca picked up the decorative silk cloth beside her and reached up to dab it over Albus' face. When his face disappeared completely, she screamed. "Your face is gone!" she shouted frantically, pushing Albus off of him.

Albus quickly grabbed his father's invisibility cloak from her. He stared at it in disbelief. How had it been returned to him, and why?

"Bianca, calm down," Albus said coolly. "It's not a blanket. It's… it's…"

Bianca breathed heavily in shock, her hand over her heart. "I know what it is! It is an invisibility cloak!" She shrieked. "This was your father's cloak you were telling me about, no?"

Albus sat up on the bed and nodded. "Yes, but you can't tell anyone about this. They're very rare."

"I know this," Bianca said. "If it is rare maybe you should not have it on your bed for anyone to touch," she admonished.

Albus wasn't sure how to explain to her that he _hadn't_ left the cloak on his bed. That his entire room had been ransacked and the cloak had been stolen just for it to be returned neatly and folded on his bed.

"You're right," he said instead. "I should put this up," he said, standing up with the cloak. A small note fell out of it, and he crouched down to pick it up.

 _If you want her to remain safe: Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Midnight._

* * *

 ***Thanks for all the support! LEAVE A REVIEW!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/N: Sorry for the crazy long break!_

* * *

 _Albus wasn't sure how to explain to her that he_ _hadn't_ _left the cloak on his bed. That his entire room had been ransacked and the cloak had been stolen just for it to be returned neatly and folded on his bed._

 _"You're right," he said instead. "I should put this up," he said, standing up with the cloak. A small note fell out of it, and he crouched down to pick it up._

 _If you want her to remain safe: Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Midnight._

* * *

Albus removed his cloak and shuddered, thinking about the conversation he'd just had in the Forbidden Forest. He wasn't sure exactly who he'd spoken with, as the figure had remain cloaked the entire time and his voice was indiscernible. The seriousness he'd heard in his voice however, was not.

He sat gingerly on the bed so as not to wake up Bianca. He watched her sleep, a calm expression on her face. Her hand wearing the bracelet was tucked peacefully under her chin. As Albus watched her sleep, the same thought penetrated his mind over and over again. Who would want to harm Bianca? He'd didn't understand why he'd been instructed in the Forest to remain away from her. Not only to stay away from Bianca, but to turn himself over as a double-agent as well. He'd adamantly refused and was surprised to be let go so easily, but he wasn't stupid. Albus knew that he'd only been allowed to leave because torture and revenge would be exacted on him some other way, and not on his own terms.

Albus removed his glasses and tried to get into his bed quietly. Bianca sighed and stirred softly. Her eyes opened slowly. He couldn't see her very well in the moonlight.

"Did you get up?" she whispered.

"Yes, I had to use the bathroom."

Bianca nodded slowly and curled up into Albus' chest. "You are cold," she observed. Her eyes fluttered up to meet his.

"Yeah… it's drafty," he said dumbly.

Without responding, Bianca pulled some of the blanket over Albus and closed her eyes. Albus stared at the ceiling, questioning how he was going to keep her safe and who from.

* * *

Rose sat at the Ravenclaw table and ate her breakfast. She pored over one of her textbooks, deciding immediately she'd have to spend a good portion of the winter holiday catching up on her Potions work. She wanted to be overly prepared for her mediwitch entry exam at the end of term, as over-prepared was the only proper way to take an exam.

"Rose, can I have a second?" Rose looked up and frowned immediately. Lorcan stood above her, a pleading look on his face.

She felt her cheeks go hot. She still wasn't exactly herself around Lorcan. Seeing him, being so close to him, brought back old emotions she'd been trying so hard to forget.

"Just a second…" she said slowly.

Lorcan took the seat beside her. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments. "I think it's not too much to ask that we be friends, is it?" he questioned.

Rose frowned. She wasn't sure what she'd expected Lorcan to say, but an offer of a friendship definitely wasn't it. Although she hated to admit it, she'd expected more.

"I don't think so," she responded blankly.

Lorcan gave her a weak smile. "Great. Because we used to be best friends, and I miss that."

Rose wanted to say she missed Lorcan being her boyfriend, but decided against it. "Why did you break up with me?" she asked instead.

Lorcan's face went slack. "Rose, you know I still love you," he said slowly. "But I… I just thought we were going too fast and I didn't want to ruin anything." Rose noticed how he couldn't make any eye contact with her.

"You're lying, Lorcan."

"Rose, I… I'm sorry," Lorcan said. He ran his hand through his blond hair. "I wanted to explain and I have for a while now, but I just don't think it's the right time given everything that's going on…"

Rose looked away from Lorcan, not wanting to give away how much he was upsetting her. She noticed Roxanne glaring daggers at the two of them from the Slytherin table. She knew her cousin didn't approve of her speaking to the man who had unceremoniously broken her heart. Roxanne got up and marched over to where Scorpius was sitting, talking to his friends. Rose noticed Maxima was nowhere near him. Roxanne leaned over to Scorpius, interrupting his conversation and telling him something. Next thing she knew, Scorpius was shouldering his bag and making his way over to her.

Rose looked dumbly at Scorpius as he approached the two of them. "Rose, can I borrow you a minute?" he questioned.

Rose looked to Lorcan and, deciding she didn't owe him anything if he couldn't even give her an explanation, she stood and nodded. She followed Scorpius from the Great Hall.

"Did Roxanne send you to rescue me?" she questioned, walking with Scorpius. Although they kept a respectable difference, for some reason, Rose felt as if she and Scorpius weren't supposed to be together.

Scorpius nodded. He turned to look at Rose and smiled as if he found something amusing. "You're wearing your glasses," he observed.

"Oh… erm, yeah."

"They look nice on you."

"Thank you." Rose cursed herself when she felt her cheeks turn red.

"Well, anyhow, I had something to tell you."

"What's that?"

Scorpius slowed his pace as he pulled a large book out of his bag. "When you were asking questions about my pocket watch, it had me thinking, and so I checked out a book and did some research," he started. He flipped to a bookmarked page. "Is this what you were thinking about?"

Rose moved closer to Scorpius so she could see the book. The images on the page displayed numerous metal objects, all made of the same gleaming silver and titanium as Scorpius' pocket watch.

Scorpius pointed to a picture of a pocket watch. "This one looks just like mine, except the gems are blue. It said all these objects used to belong to a royal pureblooded family centuries ago… but there's no name."

"Well do you think it means something?" Rose questioned.

Scorpius gave Rose a serious look. "I didn't at first," he said slowly. "But I've been thinking about it for a couple days and now I think it might. When Maxima and I were signing our contracts, there was a clause in one of them that said any dark objects would be considered my property alone."

Rose pursed her lips. "But did you also think that could mean Maxima's family has dark objects they want to blame your family for?"

"I did for a second. But I know Maxima's father wouldn't do that to my father, or to Maxima. So it had me wondering, exactly what dark object does Mr. Zabini know about?"

"Well, did you ask Maxima?"

"She doesn't know anything," Scorpius said dismissively. Rose raised her eyebrows. "I mean, her father would never tell her."

Rose read Scorpius' serious expression. "Well, do you think it's the pocket watch?"

"It very well could be."

Rose ran her hands through her hair. She stood looking at Scorpius, and the concern on his face. "I don't think so, honestly," she said. "Because your father would have known something about this. And he would have told you. And he definitely wouldn't have given it to you."

"Unless he didn't know himself," Scorpius countered.

"But still, that's unlikely," Rose reasoned.

"But not impossible. I suppose then if that's the case, we don't have any leads." Scorpius hung his head for a brief moment.

"What it means," Rose said, "is that we need to find out where these dark objects are."

Scorpius nodded thoughtfully. "I've been thinking of a way to execute this. I signed the contract and told Maxima we'd play dumb to it. And when the time is right, I'll need a find a way to get into her home and search for anything."

"Why can't you ask Maxima to look?"

"She won't do it," Scorpius said shortly. "She'd never risk angering her father like that. Our engagement party is over holiday. That would be the perfect time."

"I think it'll be a bit obvious if you go missing from your own party," Rose pointed out.

Scorpius nodded as if he'd already given this thought. "Exactly, which is why you'll help me look," he said.

"Oh," Rose said dumbly. "So, I'm invited to your party now?"

Scorpius scoffed. He closed the book and put it back in his bag with a frustrated look. "It'll hardly be a party. It'll just be Maxima showing off her engagement ring to a bunch of old purebloods and the Daily Prophet while our parents tell everyone how much they're going to spend on the wedding. It'll be a relief to have more friends there."

The fact that Scorpius had just referred to her as a friend wasn't lost on Rose. Of course, she'd considered him more than an acquaintance at this point, but she still didn't expect the words to come out of his mouth.

Rose's head turned to the end of the corridor as she heard footsteps approach, accompanied by hushed arguing. Before she could react, Scorpius grabbed her hand and pulled her into an abandoned classroom. He pushed the door further shut so they could only see through a small crack as the two students approached.

"That's Bianca," Rose observed. She'd noticed she'd been under Albus pretty much every chance she'd got, and Albus seemed to welcome the newfound attention. She knew Scorpius was familiar with Ivan. They played quidditch together, and Roxanne hung off his arm quite regularly. "I don't understand them."

"I speak French," Scorpius said quietly. Of course, he does, Rose thought. "They're arguing."

"I can tell."

"He's telling her she'd better make a decision, he didn't say about what," Scorpius whispered quietly.

Rose watched as Bianca made to turn away from Ivan. When she did, Rose thought for a split second that she may see them. She breathed a sigh of relief when Bianca's eyes didn't linger. He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back to him. Rose cringed, hoping Ivan never do something like that to Roxanne. He said something else to her Rose couldn't make out. She looked to Scorpius for a translation.

"He said not to forget about family," he translated. "That seems to be a theme for everyone these days. She says she's going to the Great Hall."

* * *

Albus finished up his breakfast and made idle conversation with Sean and a few of his other friends.

"There's your girlfriend," Sean said jokingly, nodding his head in Bianca's direction as she approached them. She moved swiftly, a distracted expression on her face. She greeted Albus with a kiss, much to the amusement of his friends.

"What's wrong? You look upset," Albus questioned. His thoughts drifted to the night before, hoping she hadn't been harmed. He couldn't be sure of her safety if he stayed away from her, even though he knew staying close to her may not be helpful either. "Are you okay?"

Bianca shrugged and idly took Albus' hand. "I have a lot of schoolwork," she said.

"Well, I can help you if you want."

Bianca shook her head. "Ivan says he will help. And when I was coming to eat I saw something… but I do not know if I should say…" Bianca looked down at her shoes.

"If something's wrong you can tell me," Albus said firmly. "Don't let anyone threaten you."

"I was not threatened. But I do not want to ruin anything," Bianca protested, giving him a look of confusion.

"You won't, I promise. Just tell me."

"I know that Maxima's father does know my father, I would not want to upset her family," Bianca said slowly. He remembered vaguely Maxima mentioning she knew of Bianca, but he wasn't quite sure how.

"What does this have to do with her?" He questioned, dropping his defenses slightly.

Bianca pursed her lips. A shameful look crossed her face. "I was coming to eat breakfast and I heard speaking in the corridor. And laughing. I looked in and there was the man she was going to marry with another girl," Bianca told him.

Albus felt his spine go cold. He knew he shouldn't care one bit about Scorpius and Maxima's relationship, but he also couldn't ignore how wrong it was of him to treat Maxima that way.

"Are you sure?"

Bianca nodded. "He is in Slytherin. The Head Boy, no?"

Albus clenched his jaw. "That's him."

"Are you going to tell Maxima?" Bianca questioned. "I do not want to embarrass her, but she may be embarrassed if other students find out first," she reasoned.

Albus took a deep breath. "Go sit with Lily, I'll take care of it."

Bianca nodded and found a seat next to Lily. Albus stood and approached the Slytherin table. Maxima looked away from one of her friends, taken aback.

"Albus?" she questioned dumbly. He noticed Maxima looked especially tired. Her expression turned to a frown when she noticed him.

"Can we have a word?" he questioned.

Maxima's eyebrows knit. "I think you had plenty with me the other day," she said coldly.

"Please, it's serious. It's about Scorpius."

Maxima sighed. She excused herself from her friends and stood, trailing behind Albus. They exited the Great Hall. "What's the matter with him?" Maxima asked in a bored tone.

"I don't know how to say this, but Bianca just told me-"

"What does she have to do with my relationship with Scorpius?" Maxima snapped.

Albus sighed. "Nothing, she just saw something, and told me, because she knows you and I are-"

"Are what?" Maxima questioned in a mocking tone. "We certainly aren't friends anymore."

He tried to remain calm, reminding himself Maxima had every right to be angry with him based on how he'd acted the other day. But then again, he'd only did it because she saw it fit to treat him like a pawn, so who was really at fault?

"Never mind. But she said she saw Scorpius with another girl."

Maxima stopped walking. "She's probably lying," Maxima said, although she didn't sound as if she particularly believed herself.

"Come on, she doesn't have a reason lie."

"Oh, I'm supposed to trust her character just because you're sleeping with her?" Maxima questioned adamantly.

Albus frowned. He'd never heard Maxima make a withering statement toward anyone, unless it was him, apparently.

"That's none of your business," Albus said shortly. "And you know what? You cheated on Scorpius so even if she is telling the truth it's not like he's the only one at fault." Albus instantly regretted the words after they came out of his mouth. He noticed the look of hurt on Maxima's face. "Maxima-"

"Don't speak to me, Albus. I'm sorry that you're so horribly jealous that you can't be with me that you had to have sex with the next willing person, and that you'd get her to concoct some awful lie just to make me doubt Scorpius."

Albus turned around to face her. She was dancing elegantly on every single one of his nerves. "I repeat, like I have hundreds of times at this point, nobody has to do anything to you to make you doubt Scorpius. Because you don't want to be with him! You don't want to marry him! You don't even love him!"

"Scorpius…" Maxima said in response.

"Oh, what about him?" Albus demanded. "I'm sick of this. It's always 'Scorpius this' and 'Scorpius that' once somebody upsets you. You think marrying him is going to fix something? Well it's not! You're just making yourself and everyone else around you miserable. You're just a little brat and I see that now."

Maxima's lip trembled. Albus noticed she wasn't looking him, but beyond him. "You and R-Rose?"

Confused, Albus turned around. Rose and Scorpius stood in the doorway of an abandoned classroom, now spectating their argument. Scorpius frowned and shook his head.

"We were just talking," Scorpius said defensively. "What are the two of you doing?"

Maxima frowned. "Coming to find out why Bianca said she saw you in here with another girl. And apparently, she wasn't lying." Maxima's eyes welled up with tears. Albus wanted to groan at the dramatics of the entire situation. For someone who didn't want to be with Scorpius, Maxima sure did let a lot of his actions bother her.

"How'd you know that?" Rose questioned. Maxima gave her a dirty look.

"Why are you speaking to me?" she asked rudely.

"I can speak to you if I damned well please," Rose responded coolly. Albus felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He almost never heard Rose swear.

"Rose," Scorpius said. He trained his attention on Maxima. "She means-"

"How do you know what she means?" Maxima said accusingly. Albus pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to understand why Scorpius didn't want to be in her company at times.

Scorpius sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Being rude isn't going to solve anything. I remained calm during those weeks you saw it fit to go running off with Albus everywhere," he said. Maxima opened her mouth to argue, and Scorpius continued speaking before she could start. "Bianca and her cousin Ivan were having a rather strange conversation, an argument, more like. We didn't want them to catch us eavesdropping so we hid in the classroom."

Maxima crossed her arms. She looked to Albus. He decided not to say anything. He didn't care too much about being involved anymore. "Why were you two together anyway?" she asked smartly.

Rose shuffled her feet and communicated a silent look to Scorpius. Albus knew immediately there was something between the two of them they weren't willing to share.

"Are we not honest with each other anymore?" Maxima questioned. Albus snorted.

"We were… talking about my watch," Scorpius admitted dryly.

Maxima's face screwed up into a frown. "Your watch? Why? Do you honestly expect me to believe-"

"I do," Scorpius said, cutting her off. Albus could tell he was growing frustrated, despite how calm he tried to remain. "Can we talk about this later… in private?"

"We can talk about it now since we're all here," Maxima challenged. Albus looked up at Rose, somewhat amused by the budding argument. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I already told you. I'm not discussing it anymore because it's only going to upset you."

Maxima scoffed. "As if I'm not already upset! Just tell me the truth!"

Rose turned to Scorpius. She reached in the bag over his shoulder and pulled out his book. "Oh, look, both of you," she said, beckoning Albus and Maxima forward. "I'm not interested in Scorpius, but I am interested in saving everyone's lives. Look at the metal, and the design, that looks just like Scorpius' watch save for the gems. And there are so many other objects that look just like this, like-"

"Bianca's bracelet," Albus said, suddenly serious. He remembered Bianca's bracelet, metal, with the blue gems. He'd complimented her on it.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Bianca has that same exact bracelet. She wears it all the time, she doesn't take it off."

Scorpius shook his head. "That's impossible," he said. "No one's seen these actual objects for centuries. The family isn't even around anymore."

Albus set Scorpius with a look of impatience. "Entire families don't just die out like that. That's her bracelet. And if you apparently have a watch that looks just like that, why is it impossible for Bianca to have that bracelet?"

"Albus, it's probably a fake, or a copied design. It may not even be the same design. You might be confused, she might just have something similar," Rose said gently.

"Are you two kidding?" Albus questioned. "It's the same one! You don't all think this is coincidence, do you?" He couldn't believe Rose and Scorpius, the Heads, were playing so dumb about the situation. Now, he felt Bianca might have been in more danger than ever. His mind was reeling from thinking about his journey to the Forbidden Forest the night before. He hesitated to mention it.

"Even if it is her bracelet, what does that mean?" Maxima butted in, saving Albus from his inner debate. She looked to Scorpius. "That the two of you are related?"

Scorpius shook his head. "I can trace both sides of my family back multiple generations," he said proudly. "If I were related to Bianca, I would definitely know. And if anything, we need to find out more about this family. These objects could just be coincidence, they could have been auctioned off a long time ago and Bianca's family just happened to end up with one."

"Same with the Malfoys?" Rose questioned skeptically.

"It's possible," Scorpius said. Albus noticed a tension between the two of them, as if there was something more that neither of them were going to say. "But that doesn't mean we should rule out our options of searching for other dark objects, though." Maxima narrowed her eyes.

"Dark objects?" Albus questioned. "I'm sorry, I'm lost."

Maxima turned dramatically to face him. "Scorpius believes my father would do something implicate him and my family possess dark objects they're trying to get rid of through my marriage to Scorpius," she scoffed.

"Maxima, you know I don't believe that," Scorpius sighed.

"Really, because it sounds like you do," Maxima shot back. "If anything, it seems we should be investigating you and your long-lost cousin!"

"Maxima-"

She'd already turned and wheeled off, walking hurriedly in the other direction, trying to hold back tears. Albus noticed Scorpius made no real effort to go after her. Rose pushed her glasses up on her nose.

* * *

Scorpius swallowed hard and knocked on the door. No answer. He could clearly hear movement on the other side of the door. He waited a second and then knocked again. After what felt like an eternity, the door finally opened. Maxima faced him in her white nightgown. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders. Her eyes were slightly puffy, and he knew instantly she'd spent the last couple hours crying. He quickly wedged his foot in the door frame when she tried to push it closed.

"I have nothing to say," Maxima said plainly, relenting and sitting on her bed. Scorpius shut the door behind the two of them.

"You never do," he challenged. "Except for today. Why was that?"

Maxima shrugged. She combed her fingers through her hair, looking out of the window. There were no stars out.

"You do know," Scorpius challenged. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Maxima countered, still not looking at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Maxima finally turned around. She stared at his chest, rather than making direct eye contact with him. "You knew I couldn't say no. When you asked me to marry you, you knew I didn't have a choice but to say yes."

Scorpius wanted to play dumb. He wanted to act like Maxima had complete agency in the matter. But he knew she didn't. Of course, she was physically capable of rejecting him. But what would have happened after that? She would have publicly embarrassed him. Embarrassed his family, angered her own father, and vicious rumors would have spread. He knew how much Pureblooded women loved to gossip.

Scorpius took a deep breath. He crossed the room to sit on the bed beside Maxima. She didn't acknowledge his closeness. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "But I loved you. I do love you, and I also believed this would be good for us."

Maxima shook her head. A cold smile crossed her face. "You believed this would be good for you," she said. "You think just because you marry me and try to do everything perfectly, people are going to forget your last name is Malfoy? They won't."

Her words felt like a hit in the chest. She'd seen right through him. "Maxima, no-"

"Scorpius, we grew up together. I've heard how you've talked about your father, and how you've always said you wanted to make your own name, apart from anything he or your grandfather ever did. It's like you haven't realized how much he's changed, and that he is a great man, and he's trying his best, and he loves you. You shouldn't be trying to run away from that, and you shouldn't have used me to do it."

"You're making it sound like I don't care for you at all," Scorpius argued. "You know I love you. I've told you all of my secrets, I've known you my entire life. I wouldn't want to share my life with anyone else."

Maxima fidget with her fingers. She twister her engagement ring. "Well, you have your wish," she said. She looked up at him thoughtfully. "If you love me so much, why don't you tell me the things you and Rose talk about?"

"Because I want to protect you. I don't want you to worry, and sometimes, I don't want all of this stress and grief and confusion to ruin our relationship. With Rose, it just feels like it's my job to talk matters with her. With you, I feel like we should be discussing other things," he said. In truth, he didn't think Maxima could handle all the reality of the situation. She made that clear every time she made her fear apparent, or the fact that she absolutely refused to believe her father could possibly have less than pure intentions. Scorpius knew if it was his own father in question, he wouldn't be afraid to investigate the truth.

"Like what?"

"Like our marriage," Scorpius said. "Our future together. How we can make each other happy. How I could apologize for hurting you earlier today."

Maxima shrugged. "I haven't given it any thought. I just wanted to be alone to think."

"If you still want to be alone I can leave," Scorpius offered.

Maxima shrugged again. "You've already come now," she said quietly.

"Well, you're acting as if you don't want me here," Scorpius told her.

"I do…" Maxima said. Her voice seemed far off and distracted. "I just… I have a lot on my mind. It isn't just you. I just, I feel like I've lost so much, and I lost an opportunity I was quite looking forward to."

"What was that?" Scorpius questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Without warning or explanation, Maxima turned to him and placed her lips on his. He was shocked. It had been weeks since Maxima initiated any sort of affectionate activity toward him. She kissed him repeatedly, each kiss becoming more longing and desperate. But still, if this was what she wanted to do, despite how uncharacteristic it was, who was he to argue? He wound his hands in her hair and she pulled his cloak off her shoulders.

Maxima sighed softly as Scorpius found his way on top off her. It made him smile, finally seeing her act as if she actually wanted to be with him. "I … I love you," Scorpius said dumbly, in the heat of the moment. Maxima shushed him gently. She reached up and removed his tie from his neck. She began to unbutton his shirt, focusing more on the buttons than on him. He noticed she wouldn't look at him at all as she helped him out of his shirt. He reached down to the he of her nightgown and made to pull it over her head, revealing red lingerie he'd never seen before.

"These are nice," He complimented. "I really am sorry-"

Maxima frowned slightly, her eyes still closed. "Stop talking," she whispered. Scorpius wrinkled his eyebrows. He'd never heard her make a request like that, but complied nonetheless. She reached up awkwardly to touch his face, as if she expected something to be there that wasn't. Maxima allowed her hand to settle on his back instead.

She smiled lightly as Scorpius peppered her neck with kisses. She began to laugh slightly, as Scorpius knew the action was beginning to tickle her. He didn't want to stop, enjoying hearing her laugh for the first time in so long, and he eventually joined in on the laughter as well. This is how things should be, he thought.

His feeling of joy was suddenly ripped from him with Maxima's exclamation. "Albus, that tickles!" she cried, pushing him away and still laughing.

Scorpius' eyes opened and he sat up rod straight, suddenly piecing everything together. Maxima opened her eyes as well, as if she'd suddenly realized her error.

Scorpius…" she said dumbly, her voice coming out as a small croak.

Scorpius shook his head, feeling a lump form in his throat, accompanied by an overwhelming sense of stupidity and rejection. "It's clear now. I'm not who you want."

* * *

(A/N: Yikes! Leave a review. Also, any guesses as to what's up with Bianca or what's going on with Maxima's family? Lemme know!)


	9. Chapter 9

Joanne Rowling owns Harry Potter! Leave a review! PLEASE :)

* * *

Rose woke with a start. She'd had a horrible nightmare, one in which the castle had been engulfed in flames. She sat up quickly, and put on her glasses. She'd been waiting, forever, it felt like, for her mother to send her a new shipment of contact lenses. Glancing over at her alarm clock, Rose noticed she'd slept in an extra half hour. Reluctantly, she got out of bed and dressed quickly. Her room was bathed in a greyish tint from the now falling outside.

She left her room and exited the narrow corridor where her and Scorpius' rooms were situated. His door was shut, and she figured he was still asleep, as most students were at the time.

Rose walked down the corridor, idly twirling her wand in her pocket as she walked to the library. She'd been able to skip breakfast that morning, as her Grandma Molly had sent each of them a few biscuits. She, unlike, Hugo and her human vacuums she liked to call her cousins, hadn't eaten them all in one go. She knew it was her grandmother's subtle way of saying she couldn't wait for her grandchildren to return for winter holiday. As always, Rose didn't mid.

Gently, Rose pushed open the door to the library. Instantly, being surrounded by books in the open, quiet space got her into her studious mode, and she was ready to begin studying for potions. Her mediwitch exam was at the very beginning of June, and it being only six months away was beginning to seriously make her nervous.

Rose walked around the library quietly, looking for somewhere to sit. She decided to head to the rear of the library, where she could easily and quickly pick up more Potions books if she needed. As she neared one of her regular tables, Rose stopped in her tracks. Scorpius sat there, his head in his hands. A few books were before him, but he didn't appear to be reading. Slowly, Rose tiptoed up to him.

"Scorpius?" she asked quietly, gingerly taking the seat beside him. "Are you all right?"

Scorpius shook his head. When he looked up at her, his slate grey eyes were bloodshot. His hair hung loose in the front and wasn't slicked back as usual. Blonde stubble emerged from his chin, causing Rose to realize she didn't know Scorpius shaved. _Why would you know that?_ She thought. What she couldn't get over though, was how sad and defeated he looked.

"I was hoping you'd come," he said vaguely. His voice was flat.

Rose frowned. "How long have you been here?" she questioned.

"All night," Scorpius answered. "I couldn't sleep. And I noticed you come to the library on Saturday mornings, and I have no one else to talk to, so I figured…" his voice trailed off.

Rose couldn't remember a time where Scorpius wasn't flanked by any of his friends or Maxima. If anyone would have someone to talk to, it seemed to be him.

"About… you know?"

Scorpius shrugged. "That too."

"I… I don't get it. Scorpius, what's wrong?"

"I've been trying to find that out myself. Have you ever done something you thought was right and then just… _watched_ as it blew up in your face?"

"Er… maybe so? Scorpius, I don't-"

"Maxima wants Albus, not me," Scorpius said flatly. He stared at the table rather than looking at Rose. "And she has to marry me. It's only going to make her hate me."

Rose pursed her lips. In truth, she was growing rather annoyed with their silly little love triangle. She was frustrated with everyone's relationships, because she'd yet to earn any validation with the destruction of her own.

"Well, Albus is with Bianca now," Rose said, although she wasn't quite sure how she thought that would help.

"Only because Maxima rebuffed him. And she only did that for me. I'm so selfish."

Rose shook her head gently. "You're not selfish. You love her. And you two are close. You only did what you thought was right, that's never selfish," she assured him. "As for Albus, he's not exactly an example partner, so he only ever would have hurt her anyway."

Scorpius didn't respond. He seemed to be in deep thought. Rose took it as a cue to keep rambling.

"If it makes you feel any better, Lorcan broke up with me last year and I still don't know why. We'd been best friends since we were kids, and now everything is so… I know how you feel is what I mean."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Scorpius said sincerely.

"It's okay." Suddenly having a thought, Rose reached into her bag. She offered Scorpius one of her biscuits wrapped in a napkin. "My gran made them. And I figured you haven't eaten so…"

"Thank you," Scorpius said, accepting her offer. "His mood seemed to lighten, if only slightly. "You know, I don't see how you manage to stay in here and read so often. My brain feels molten."

Rose shrugged, considering it for herself. "I don't know, I suppose it takes my mind off things. Schoolwork can't betray me like people can."

Scorpius laughed quietly, showing his set of unnaturally white, perfectly straight teeth. "After the past couple months I've had, I couldn't agree with that more."

Rose felt uncomfortable as Scorpius studied her quietly. She sat under his intent gaze, not being able to help but think that he w _asn't_ as bad as Roxanne had said. He was kind, and humble, and had a conscience, which was more than she could say for quite a few people she knew. She was filled with a small pang of hatred for Maxima, hurting Scorpius like she did. Rose reminded herself to mind her own business.

Finally, Scorpius spoke. "I think you should wear your glasses more," he said plainly, as if he was speaking about the weather.

"They're annoying," Rose began to explain. "They tilt down when I read, sometimes I lose them, oh, and when I'm in Potions they fog up so I can't see anything."

"That must be a sight."

"The opposite, actually."

Scorpius laughed at her painfully horrendous joke. "I do suppose wallowing in self-pity for almost twelve hours is long enough."

Rose shook her head. "I've got you beat, try two weeks," she said. Speaking to Scorpius, her problems with Lorcan suddenly seemed miniscule. If he didn't want to be with her, they weren't contractually obligated to do so anyway. Although she knew it would be difficult, Rose promised herself to try and let go of the situation.

"What does one do when wallowing in self-pity for two weeks?" Scorpius questioned, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh, it's loads of fun. You get to eat tubs of ice cream, watch romantic muggle films, and neglect your personal hygiene routine. Oh, and crying excessively is an important part of it too."

Scorpius nodded as if he was giving it serious consideration, then he smiled. "I'll have to try it sometime," he joked.

"I highly recommend it."

The two sat at smiled dumbly at another for a short while, collectively making light of their less-than-successful relationships. "I just remembered," Scorpius said. "I did some more research, when… Albus mentioned Bianca's bracelet."

"Did you find anything?"

"I did."

"And?"

Scorpius gave Rose a crooked smile, and she felt he was about to share with her some relieving news. "I need another book from the bookstore first before I know for certain. Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Sure… I mean, I suppose I could. It'd be good to relax," Rose said, trying to avoid sounding to eager.

"Great," Scorpius said. "Meet me in about an hour? I need to shower."

* * *

Albus stood atop the owlery in deep thought. He watched as Bianca gracefully untied a sheet of parchment from the ankle of her snow white owl.

" _Merci_ , Bijoux," she said, handing the small owl a treat. Albus loved hearing her accent, even though he knew he wouldn't much longer. He'd been overcome with guilt the past few days since he'd gone to the Forest. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to Bianca. _And things weren't even supposed to get serious,_ he reminded himself. This way, he could remove himself from the situation before they did.

He watched as Bianca unrolled the parchment and frowned. His focus trained on the bracelet on her wrist, reminding him of the conversation he'd had with Rose and Scorpius the day before. He wasn't sure yet what it meant, if anything that she may have a small connection to Scorpius, and even that seemed far-fetched.

Bianca held the letter to her chest before even reading it. Her expression slackened.

"It is from my father," she said.

"Is that bad?"

Bianca shrugged. "It is just that we do not always agree," she said vaguely. Bianca turned to look at Albus and frowned. "Are you all right?"

Taking a deep breath, Albus took Bianca's hand. "I really like you," he said slowly. "But I don't think we can be together. It's not safe."

Albus waited for the negative reaction he was expecting. Bianca seemed more confused than hurt. "I know it is not safe in Europe right now, but that is why I have come here, and met you-"

"No, Bianca," Albus said firmly. "I mean it's not safe specifically for you and me to be together. If I'm with you, you're in danger," he explained.

Bianca shook her head. "I do not understand," she said.

"I know. I'm sorry I can't explain everything." He kissed her forehead. "But I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. We should stay away from each other."

Bianca's dark eyebrows knit into a line. "If you do not like me anymore you can say so," she informed him coldly.

Albus reached to take Bianca's hand but she pulled away quickly. "I do like you. You have to trust me. When this is all over, I'll come back to you. But you have to stay away. Do you trust me?"

"How long?" Bianca questioned, her expression beginning to show hurt.

"I don't know yet," Albus admitted. "But hopefully not too long. I just want you to be safe."

Bianca nodded slowly, and Albus hated himself for hurting her. Her eyes welled up with tears. She turned away from Albus and began to leave the owlery. "I believe now we should start."

* * *

Scorpius looked across the table at Rose. Somehow, they'd ended up in the Three Broomsticks, poring over a couple books her bought as they ate lunch. He'd spent the day talking to her about rather idle things, and he had to admit, she was definitely someone he was glad he'd gotten to know. Rose never seemed to judge him, and she listened very well, something he found rare.

He watched as Rose ate and drank her butterbeer, flipping through pages in deep thought. Every so often, she'd push her glasses up higher on the bridge of her nose. Her hair was in a wild ponytail atop of her head and she wore a jumper that read "Cambridge," which she had explained was a muggle university her grandmother had attended. For some reason, the thought intrigued Scorpius.

Suddenly, Rose looked up. She wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I think I found something," she said finally. She leaned across the table to show Scorpius the book she'd been looking at. The picture she showed him featured the interior of a dark castle. Many of the object inside were made of the metals that strikingly resembled Scorpius' watch and Bianca's bracelet.

"The objects do look similar," Scorpius agreed.

"They're the same," Rose said. "I'm sure of it. It says they belong to the Stanislov family. They're purebloods in Romania… or at least they were. Does that name sound familiar to you?"

Scorpius shook his head. "I've never heard it. My family doesn't have any Romanian blood. Bianca's from France, Maxima said their fathers know each other through work. Ivan is from Bulgaria."

Rose frowned and brought her finger to her lower lip. "Well, my mum's family is from Wales originally, and we've lived in England for generations. Look how old this castle is, it could have been vacated for ages. And I think it's a little odd that if Bianca and Ivan grew up in two different countries, they'd be so close."

Scorpius pulled the book out of Rose's hands and into his. "It makes sense," he said. "But until we find out more about them, this isn't any sort of lead. Maybe we could ask Albus to see if Bianca knows anything."

"I don't think she would tell," Rose reasoned. "I doubt Ivan will say anything to Roxanne, either. The only person who might be able to help us isn't going to do anything, according to you."

"Who?"

"Maxima. You said her father knows Bianca's and with everything you've said, I doubt it's just a simple coincidence."

Scorpius frowned. He knew now that the likelihood of Maxima being helpful was extremely low. And now, he also knew, given the current state of their relationship, she would align with her father and not him.

"She won't. She'd never think her father is guilty of anything."

"Do you?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. But even if he knows something, that could help us. That's why I'm going to need you to look for information at our engagement party."

"That's still happening?" Rose questioned.

Scorpius nodded bitterly. "It has to. We both signed a contract."

Rose gave Scorpius a look of sympathy. Although he didn't particularly like having someone feel sorry for him, he appreciated her understanding. "Then I'll help you," she agreed.

"It isn't just for me, it's for all of us," Scorpius reminded her. "Speaking of which, I don't think I ever showed you my letter." He pulled it out of his robes, pursing his lips while Rose read on.

 _An oath to end in bitter betrayal_

 _Which attempts to thwart ultimately prevail_

 _A son meant to have hand in a needed change_

 _A loss and gain beyond the thinker's range._

Rose frowned. "This could mean so much," she said dumbly. "Betrayal? Loss? Why does this apply to you more than anyone else? _"_

"Because it's meant to play a bigger tole in my life than anyone else's," Scorpius responded. "A loss and gain… that bit worries me."

"It doesn't sound to… Merlin," Rose said suddenly. Her spine went rod-straight.

"What? Rose, what is it?" Scorpius questioned.

"It makes sense now," Rose said. "It's a _prophecy_. The letters are a prophecy. They're meant to help us… to guide us, even. Whoever sent these to us knew which parts applied to us and wanted to help us out."

"You're brilliant," Scorpius said. He hid his underlying fear that if Rose was corrected, he was doomed to suffer not only a crushing betrayal but a great loss as well.

Rose gave him a half smile. She pushed her plate away from her, Scorpius wondered how she'd eaten so quickly, he'd barely finished half his food. "I try to be."

Rose looked up as the chime on the door rang and she heard a familiar voice. Roxanne entered the pub, followed by Ivan. They spoke about something indistinct, and Roxanne laughed occasionally. After having seen the way he grabbed Bianca, seeing Ivan gave Rose the chills.

"Quick, grab the books before they see us. We don't want Ivan finding out," Scorpius said, scrambling to pick up the books. His elbow accidentally knocked over his mug of butterbeer and it shattered, bringing attention to him before her could even pull out his wand to repair it. He cursed himself. Hearing the noise, Roxanne turned her head. Rose grabbed the last book from the table, and, thinking of no better way to dispose of it, she went under the table to put it in his bag. Scorpius tried not to look down at her or focus on Roxanne and Ivan approaching. He casually pushed the food around his plate with his fork.

"Well, well, this is quite a compromising position," Roxanne laughed as Rose slowly got back in her seat. Scorpius rolled his eyes. Roxanne made lewd comments as easily as most people breathed. "I see you're over Lorcan."

Rose frowned at her cousin. She focused her attention on Ivan, who seemed to be disinterested of the both of them. Every time he'd encountered Ivan, including on the pitch, he seemed rather distracted and far off. His muscular arms were stuffed into robes and his expression was severe. He had a hard time believing he was their age.

"Scorpius and I were getting some homework done. I'm afraid you just missed us… we were about to leave. We've got… Heads work." Scorpius gave her a look, telling her not to make it so obvious she was hiding something. Rose was clearly flustered and eager to escape the situation. It was quite obvious Roxanne's comment about Lorcan hurt her.

Roxanne put a hand on her hip. She wore a pair of black jeans and a jumper similar to Roses, only hers read "Manchester." Apparently, the Weasleys loved to wear jumpers alluding to muggle things he'd never heard of. "It's a Saturday. And besides, last I checked both you did your work in the library. Aren't you engaged, Scorpius?" Roxanne asked accusingly.

"I believe you know that answer to that," Scorpius responded shortly.

"Rose, I think that makes you the other woman, love." She shared a laugh with Ivan. Scorpius felt his blood begin to boil. Rose had been nothing but a friend to him the past few weeks. Meanwhile, Roxanne had decided to make fun of everyone, and attack his character, completely ignoring the fact that he'd had his father arrange for her to not lose her future in quidditch. Suddenly, he regretted being so generous.

"We were just talking," Rose said defensively. "Some of us can be friends with boys without shagging them."

Roxanne feigned a look of disappointment. "Oh, where's the fun in that? This is Ivan, by the way. I don't think you two have met."

"Pleasure," Rose said shortly. Ivan nodded stiffly in her direction. "Well, we'll be going now. I promised Albus I'd help him with… Herbology." She stood and Scorpius followed suit, happy to escape Roxanne and the brute she called her boyfriend. He admired Rose for her ability to remain composed.

"Speaking of our dear, romantically confused cousin, you know he broke up with Bianca this morning?" Roxanne mentioned. Ivan's expression turned dark. "She came in to Ivan's room this morning bawling her eyes out. She didn't explain why, though. He probably just moved on to the next thing."

"Probably so," Rose said. Scorpius immediately knew Rose was thinking the same thing as him. Had Albus ended his relationship with Bianca due to their discussion the day prior? If they were no longer together, there was no way he could pry for information. This made his decision to have Rose at his engagement party feel all the more solid.

* * *

Albus sat on his bed and stared blankly at his hands. The spot beside him was still indented from where Bianca had slept the night before. At first, he'd wanted to protect her, not dump her, but then he realized he had no shot at protecting Bianca if he had no shot who or what he was protecting her from. And perhaps, if she was from an influential family like Rose and Scorpius believed, they could protect her father better than he could. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. The year had been stressful so far. For once, schoolwork seemed to be the thing that bothered him the least. He couldn't wait to go home in the next couple weeks and be surrounded by his family. He wanted to play card games with his family, and listen to James re. count storied from his new job as a Junior Auror. He wanted to throw the quaffle with Lily and attempt poorly to hide his disgust when his mother attempted to copy one of his Grandma Molly's recipes.

Albus looked up when he heard a knock. He hoped it wasn't Bianca, but then he remembered she would never knock. Perhaps she would now, considered Albus had severed their relationship out of nowhere. "Come in," he said apprehensively.

He couldn't hide his disappointment when Maxima entered. "Sean said you would be in here," she explained quietly. Of course, he thought. She'd somehow heard of the situation with Bianca and came to tell him she was right. Or perhaps share another whiny tale about herself and Scorpius as if he still cared.

"Look, I don't care if you and Scorpius got into another fight," he said harshly.

Maxima shook her head slowly. She looked directly at him. Her expression was thoughtful and calculating. Although it was early evening, Albus noticed she was still wearing a lounge coat and her nightgown.

"It wasn't a fight," she informed him. "It was probably worse than that."

"I'm sorry to hear it," Albus said bitterly.

"I'm not," Maxima said truthfully. "I feel as if he finally heard me for once."

 _It must be a cold day in hell, then_ , Albus thought. Perhaps Scorpius has listened to her simply to avoid hearing another one of her bratty temper tantrums.

"And why are you telling me?" asked Albus. "Don't you two have to go plan your perfect, press-grabbing wedding?"

"As if I have a choice in any of that. I don't have a choice over anything, except for my own feelings, which is what hurt Scorpius," Maxima explained.

Albus looked up at Maxima. She still stood halfway between the door and his bed. Her fingers were laced delicately, and she looked stressed, tired, and somewhat upset. It almost reminded him of when they first began to speak, and he'd felt compelled to help her in any way. Now, he wasn't quite sure what game she was playing. "Poor him."

"No," Maxima nearly whispered. "He knew he was trapping me. That's how I feel about the thought of being with him, trapped. The only person I felt free with was you, no matter how brief that was."

Albus scoffed. He looked back at his feet, knowing if he looked into Maxima's eyes he might begin to fall for her yet again. He was still trying to cope with losing Bianca. Yet, had he really lost her? They'd only been together for about a month, and even then, the situation wasn't entirely official.

"I'm sorry," Maxima apologized. "I believed that's what I had to do to please everyone. And I'm sorry for hurting you, because I know you cared for me… I know you still do." Each of her slow words hit Albus in the chest. He didn't want to forgive her for making him feel stupid, for speaking badly about him, for arguing with him and denouncing him when he'd only tried to help. But he couldn't imagine how it felt to be in her situation. Perhaps he hadn't considered how it would have looked had she _not_ defended Scorpius. But did she really have to kiss him first? That had surely complicated things.

"I was being stupid," Albus muttered.

He saw Maxima's feet travel slowly across the floor. He then felt her cool fingers under his chin, tilting his face to look up at hers. He stared at her lips as she spoke to him. "You're not stupid, Albus," she said gently. "You're kind, and selfless, and cared about my situation although you never had a reason to. You listened to what I wanted when no one else did," she said.

"I felt bad," Albus said simply. At first, he'd accepted Maxima's invitation of friendship because she was pretty and he wanted a close hold on Scorpius. But over the weeks, he'd grown frustrated with how Scorpius and her father treated her like she was a disposable object. Perhaps she'd only lashed out at Scorpius because she had said nothing for so long.

"I know, and I loved that about you. I know I haven't known you long, but I enjoyed the time I spent with you. You wanted to see me for who I was, and that meant so much to me. No matter what, I can't just let that go, even if you're with Bianca. I suppose that's why last night I realized I think of you in a way of I don't even think of Scorpius anymore…" Maxima's voice trailed off. Her expression went slack as if she suddenly regretted coming. "I… I've said too much. I'm sorry, good night, Albus." She turned to leave and Albus caught her hand in his, stopping her.

"I ended things with Bianca," Albus told her. "I felt it was better given everything going on. I didn't want to drag her into anything." That was partially true.

Maxima's eyebrows raised slightly. Her face then set into a troubled pout. "I know we have this big mystery hanging over our heads, so I wouldn't want to complicate having to work together. I don't want to drag you into anything either. You couldn't protect me if Scorpius were to murder you."

"I'm not afraid of him," Albus said defiantly. Scorpius didn't frighten him, and frankly, his last name didn't hold any more clout than Albus' own.

"I would hate to see something bad happen," Maxima explained. "I've already said enough. I thought I would come apologize and tell you how I felt, and that I did appreciate what you did for me. I really should leave."

Maxima took a step back, and Albus placed his hands gently on her waist, keeping her there. He hated himself for turning into putty for her so quickly. But he wanted _something_. Maxima didn't want to be alone and neither did he, and Merlin, did he like the girl. Having her stand her before him and feeling her tough suddenly made him forget she ever thought he was annoying.

"You didn't come here just to leave so quickly," Albus told her.

Maxima pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, and Albus suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her. "I know why I came, but I also know it's for a completely, dangerous, stupid, inappropriate reason," she responded.

"What's that?"

"Because, I know I feel something for you," Maxima started. "And I felt horrible seeing you with Bianca, because I know you feel something for me too. And last night when I was in bed with Scorpius, I just saw my entire life flash before me and it seemed so mundane and upset, but then I thought of you and I felt… happy."

Albus froze in deep thought, trying to get the complete drift of what Maxima was saying. "You… you thought of me?"

Maxima nodded sheepishly. "Perhaps because you're the only other person I've ever kissed, or been honest with, so I'm attached for some silly reason. I have to marry Scorpius regardless, but I supposed I just wanted to know what it felt like to truly be cared for by someone, and actually feel the same way, first."

Albus blinked dumbly. He couldn't believe the situation that was currently presenting itself. Of course, he'd thought about it the first couple weeks he'd spent with Maxima, but eventually he'd abandoned the thought of getting any closer to her beyond a kiss, seeing how proper and obedient she'd always presented herself.

"Are you… are you sure, because if Scorpius finds out, or your father-"

"They won't," Maxima assured him gently. "And I've always agreed to do what they want. Just this time, I want to do what I want, because this feeling may never come again."

Albus couldn't muster up another stupid response before Maxima placed her hands gently on the side of Albus' face and bent down to kiss him. This time, her breath didn't taste like Firewhiskey. She wasn't out of sorts, and she wasn't crying. Albus pulled her closer to himself, kissing Maxima over and over, each time feeling entirely new. He tried to push Bianca out of his mind. He'd wanted Maxima first, he tried to reason with himself. And being with her didn't put her in any apparent danger, considering their entire meeting would be secret. It almost excited him, that he was participating in an act with her that was so wrong, yet made her so happy.

Maxima removed her housecoat, revealing her nightgown to Albus. She placed light kisses on his neck and urged him backward until she was on top of him, reaching under herself for his belt. Albus bit his tongue hard, trying to wake himself up from whatever glorious dream he had apparently slipped into.

Suddenly, she removed her lips from Albus' neck and looked up at him. He opened his eyes, aware, she had stopped kissing him. "Come to my engagement party," she whispered.

Albus stared at her, dumbfounded. "No, why would I-"

"Rose will be there," Maxima informed him, kissing him once more. Albus frowned. She definitely hadn't mentioned anything to him about going, or about Scorpius inviting her. He wondered why. "I found an invitation addressed to her when I went in his desk. He was hiding it from me."

"W-why?" Albus asked, suddenly aware his belt was undone and Maxima was helping him to slip back into a state that once again made him question reality.

"They're up to something," Maxima informed him. She smiled as Albus uttered a curse word at the application of her deft fingers. "They both suspect my father in this, I know it. You have to come help me stop them. It isn't fair of them to go behind our backs like that. Scorpius lied to me, and Rose lied to you, too." Albus didn't dare point out the hypocrisy in that statement. But, suddenly it made sense as to why Maxima been so on edge the day before.

"But, it will look suspicious-"

Maxima shook her head as if she'd already thought it through. "Everyone with some sort of status in the Ministry will be there. I'm sure your father will. You can come with him, or come as a friend of Scorpius'. If he objects, I'll confront him about Rose… just promise me you'll come."

Another ironic statement. Albus nodded, unaware of how he could refuse Maxima at this certain point. Maxima smiled and kissed him again. "I can't dedicate myself… _any_ part of myself to someone who isn't dedicated to me."

"I'd never ask you to," Albus assured her. He rolled on top of her, and reveled in the sight of seeing Maxima below him, smiling with desire at the thought of what exactly was about to take place. "Have you…?"

Maxima nodded slowly, saving Albus from having to ask his awkward question. "I am engaged, you know," she said with a small laugh. Outside of his own fantasies, he couldn't picture Maxima being so intimate, although she seemed a bit experienced at it.

The word 'engaged' hit Albus, serving as a final reminder of the weight of the decision he and Maxima were about to make. But what did it mean though? Just because Scorpius could afford an expensive ring and Maxima had been cornered into signing a contract, she was supposed to give up on anything that made her happy? Albus didn't think so. He kissed Maxima once more before deciding to plunge into what would either be the beginning of something mutually good for the two of them, or mutually destructive.

* * *

A/N: I know it was a lot to take in! I needed to move the story along and show how exactly everything is moving for all of the characters, and how they are beginning to interact with one another. I know it's still a bit unclear, what exactly the situation is, but that will be unraveled piece by piece, I promise. Also, romance? Friendship? Thought's on Albus and Maxima or Scorose? Thoughts on who the villains are? Leave a review! I appreciate all of you.


	10. Chapter 10

* **Sorry for the very long hiatus. I've just finished another year of college, so I was super busy with exams, and moving back home and all of that.**

 ***As some of you may know, I authored quite a popular story "To Be A Malfoy", about five years ago now. I'll be posting some extra chapters as a 5 year anniversary treat in the next week, so be sure to check for those!**

 ***As always, leave a review!**

* * *

The past two weeks had come and gone in relative quiet. For once, nothing out of the ordinary occurred, and Scorpius was thankful for the break, it was much needed time to sort his mind out. He sat in front of the fireplace in his room and spoke to his mother. One of the perks of being Head Boy, one of the only few he'd discovered so far, was having a fireplace in his room so he could Floo whenever he wished.

"How are you, love? You look tired," Astoria questioned. She balanced a rag and a jar of cleaning potions in her lap.

"You always say that, Mother. Being Head Boy is stressful, and I have classes."

"But it's Sunday, you should be relaxing."

"I'll try to, Mother. I promise. What are you doing?"

"Cleaning my jewelry. I've noticed the house-elves have scratched a few of the jewels on my rings, so I've read a book on how to clean my jewelry on my own," she responded.

Scorpius smiled at the focused expression on his mother's face. It reminded him a bit of the way Rose looked when she worked on her homework. "Perfect, now perhaps the elves can have Sundays off."

"You're quite humorous."

Scorpius laughed at his mother's irritation. "What's, next, learning to cook?"

Astoria looked up at her son and shook her head vehemently, her long blonde hair swaying back and forth. "Absolutely not. I'm a horror at cooking, ask your father."

"Where is he?" Scorpius questioned matter-of-factly. He hadn't seen his father since he'd signed the wedding contracts. He'd wanted to ask him a few questions, but exchanging letters was always risky.

"He's still at the Ministry. He's been working so late the past few weeks," Astoria answered, her expression suddenly clouded with worry.

Scorpius pursed his lips. "Has he mentioned why?" he questioned, trying not to give anything away.

Astoria shook her head, busying herself with polishing her rings and then gently setting them back in their organized box. "Not exactly. I'm assuming it's just politics though. You know your father, he's always going above and beyond to impress," she said dismissively. "I keep telling himself he should come home and relax, he's going to work himself sick. But that's a losing battle, isn't it?"

Scorpius nodded, knowing most likely, given everything that was taken place, his father didn't have much of a choice but to work late. He wondered why his father hadn't mentioned anything to his mother.

"Yes, Mother."

Astoria smiled. "Speaking of politics, how are the new students? Have you made any friends with them? Have you gotten to practice your French?"

Scorpius shook his head. "Not really, no. Quite a few of them are in my House, though."

"Oh," Astoria said. "Maybe you will eventually, it may just take time for them to get accustomed."

"Maybe so."

The two of them sat in silence for a few seconds. Suddenly, Astoria broke into a large grin. "You know I have to ask…"

"Ask what?"

"How Maxima is doing," Astoria responded as if Scorpius should have expected it. "I absolutely adore her, is she doing well?"

"She's doing wonderfully, Mother," Scorpius responded. In truth, he hadn't spoken to her in over a week, and even then, their exchange had been short. He'd attempted to confront her about her feelings for Albus, but she'd cut him off, saying her feelings didn't matter if she had to marry him anyway. He hated how she always seemed to accuse him of ruining her life. It didn't make sense to him how Maxima was so certain of her feelings for Albus. They'd only spoken for a couple months, and suddenly she decided he was worth throwing away their entire relationship? Scorpius pursed his lips, hoping his mother didn't pick up on his tense response.

"That's great. The last time I saw her, she was absolutely glowing. Engagement will do that to a woman. Her mother showed me the robes she chose for your engagement party, and they are absolutely fabulous. I've never seen more beautiful robes," Astoria gushed.

Scorpius sighed. "About the party, Mother, I was going to invite another friend. I figured that wouldn't be an issue?" He questioned.

Astoria shook her head. "Absolutely not. I'm sure there'll be enough food and cakes and gossip to go around. Who is it? Is it one of your friends I've never met?" She questioned.

"Yes, her name is Rose," Scorpius said vaguely, knowing his mother most likely wouldn't connect the dots. "She's a friend of mine and Maxima's, we wanted her to come. Her father's already going to be at the event."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I'm excited to meet her. Who's her father? Is his wife in my circle?" Astoria asked with interest.

Scorpius laughed inwardly at the thought of Rose's mother having tea with his mother and friends, gossiping and discussing and comparing their children to one another. "No, Mother. I don't believe you know her parents," he lied.

"Well, I'm excited to meet them," Astoria said. "Just make sure she has an invitation, they're going to be very strict about it so this whole event doesn't turn into a circus."

"Yes, Mother," Scorpius said. He had a feeling his engagement party wasn't going to go as planned regardless.

* * *

Rose packed her suitcases slowly as Roxanne and Lily sat on her bed, making idle conversation. Fall classes didn't end for another week, yet Rose decided to pack anyway to clear her head. She couldn't remember the last time she preferred to think of schoolwork to pretty much anything else that was currently taking place in her life.

"Merlin, he sounds like quite the bloke," Lily said with interest, listening while Roxanne told yet another story about Ivan.

"Do you not have _anything_ else to talk about these days?" Rose questioned pointedly. To be fair, she hadn't even invited Roxanne into her room. She'd invited Lily, and Roxanne had tagged along. Rose still wasn't her biggest fan at the moment.

"I'm in love, Rose. Sue me," Roxanne answered, rolling her eyes.

"You can't be in love with someone you've practically just met. I'm sure you two don't do anything but talk about quidditch and shag," Rose argued.

"Exactly. That's the _perfect_ relationship," Roxanne responded, which earned laughter from Lily. Roxanne narrowed her eyes at Rose, sensing a challenge.

"Well, if you're sure he's the one, why don't you invite him to Christmas dinner, then?" Rose said sarcastically as she stuffed her jumpers into her trunk with a little more force than necessary.

"That's a perfect idea, Rosie. Perhaps he can replace the empty seat left by your disappearing boyfriend," Roxanne countered with a smirk.

"Oh, come on, Rox," Lily said under her breath.

Rose's spine went rod straight. For the first time since she entered, Rose turned to glare at her cousin. "Get out," she demanded, pointing at the door.

"Can't take a joke?" Roxanne asked, annoyed.

Rose shook her head. "Apparently not. _Leave_."

Roxanne put her hands up in a placating gesture as she stood slowly. "Fine, fine, whatever," she muttered, making her way toward the door. Before leaving, she said to Lily, "Perhaps you can help Rose get the wand out of her bum while you're at it."

"Goodbye, Roxanne!" Rose said, raising her voice.

* * *

"Okay, your go next." Albus looked at Maxima, who sat on the bed across from him in her undergarments. She put her finger to her chin in deep thought. Playing cards and a copy of that morning's _Daily Prophet_ sat between them. If this was as close as they'd get to running away together, Albus could certainly accept that.

"Um, if you could live anywhere else in the world, where would it be?" Maxima questioned. She stared at Albus wide-eyed, awaiting his answer. They'd been up into the wee hours of the morning the night before, asking each other silly questions and talking and laughing. He didn't want to leave their little from at the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't want to worry about classes the next day, or exams, or questions from his parents and aunts and uncles about why his marks weren't perfect. All he cared for was with him inside the four walls of their shoddy room.

"America, probably," Albus answered. "Because they've got massive food, and there's not so much pressure over there, you can just be what you want."

Maxima pursed her lips. She twirled a stand of hair around her finger. Her engagement ring sat on the bedside table. "Then I'd want to go there, too," she decided.

"You can't pass up massive food," Albus agreed.

Maxima laughed. "No. The being what I want bit sounds nice, too."

"Maybe we will someday," Albus shrugged, as if the suggestion was natural.

Maxima scoffed. She laid her head in Albus' lap. "Right. After I somehow manage to end my marriage that I'm required by law to go on with," she said darkly. " _Then w_ e can run off together."

Albus kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about that right now," he said calmly.

"How can I not? That's easy for you to say when you aren't reminded of it every single day," Maxima protested.

"Stop, you're working yourself up," Albus whispered. "Things will work out how they're meant to."

"You're right. We could all be murdered before this summer anyway, so perhaps I won't have to be married after all."

Albus sighed. He was quiet for a long moment. "That won't happen either. We'll figure something out. I don't know how, but we will." Maxima nodded blankly. Her expression turned to one of distaste. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Maxima said, shaking her head. "I just felt a bit ill for a moment."

"See? You're stressing yourself out," Albus warned her.

"I'm not. Being here with you is the most relaxed I've ever been," Maxima admitted. "And it's fun, having this secret to keep. Something in my life is finally interesting."

Albus looked down at Maxima. He couldn't deny his feelings, but he knew he'd be stupid not to consider the scandal that would ensue if they were caught. However, making stupid decisions was like second nature to him at this point. He knew he'd be returning to 'complicated' as soon as he broke up with Bianca and decided to sleep with Maxima. A part of him wondered how Bianca was doing. He hadn't spoken to her in a couple weeks. He'd only briefly seen her a couple times, and then he'd avoided eye contact.

"Pass me _The Prophet,_ please," Maxima said, opening her hand for the paper. She unfolded it and looked at the paper with a serious expression on her face.

"Didn't know you read the paper," Albus remarked, amused.

"I have to. No one tells me anything," Maxima responded bitterly. "Your father's in here…"

"I'm not surprised," Albus responded shortly.

Maxima craned her neck back to look up at him. "How does it feel to have Harry Potter as your father?"

Albus felt he should have had an answer for that by now. Still, he had nothing. "Sometimes it's bloody awesome," Albus admitted. "Lots of people want to give him free stuff, and love him and whatnot. But it's a lot to live up to. Everyone expects me to do something brilliant like him."

"I think you're plenty brilliant," Maxima said with a smile.

"Well, that's one person."

Albus stared at Maxima for a long while. He grinned at her, watching as thoughts turned in her head. "You're coming to my party, aren't you?"

"Of course," Albus assured her. In truth, he was still nervous. He wasn't certain what exactly Maxima had planned for the two of them, or exactly how that fit in with Scorpius and Rose. He also didn't want to be in the middle of whatever family drama appeared to be developing.

"Great. So we can finally see what Rose and Scorpius are on about. My father doesn't have anything to hide. If anything, I think Scorpius is just trying to deflect."

"Deflect what?"

Maxima pursed her lips and smirked slightly. "A couple years back, his father was put on some small trial or something. Thought he was involved with some Dark Arts stuff that was starting to become a problem. Really embarrassed him. I think Scorpius is trying to prove that anyone could be guilty but his own father," she said nonchalantly.

Albus frowned. Of course, he understood why Scorpius hadn't volunteered the information, but it also made him wonder what else the younger Malfoy and his family could be hiding.

"Well did they find anything on him?" Albus questioned.

"Not that I know," Maxima responded. "Then again, the Ministry doesn't punish wealthy people, they just make it look like they might. If you ask me, I didn't think he was guilty of anything, but you never know people."

"You don't," Albus agreed. His thoughts immediately went to Rose, thinking Scorpius could be stringing her along so she could take the fall for whatever was about to happen. "What exactly are Rose and Scorpius trying to do?"

Maxima shrugged. "Try and find anything that will incriminate my father, I suppose. But I have no idea where they think they're going to look, or what they think they'll find," she said bitterly.

"And what are we going to do?"

"Beat them to it. Prove there's nothing to find. Or find something that proves my father has nothing to do with it. You know, there was this clause in one of my marriage contracts saying any dark objects are to be considered Scorpius' property. At first I thought it was something to make Scorpius family go down for something my father did, but I don't see it that way. What if my father knows something, and he doesn't want me dragged into it?" Maxima reasoned. She looked up at Albus with her wide, questioning eyes, searching for an answer he knew he didn't have.

"I don't think he'd let you marry Scorpius, then."

"He would. My father is as elitist as they come. And besides, my father and Scorpius' father are close. He couldn't just refuse the marriage," Maxima explained. "But something isn't right. Either it's with Scorpius' family or it's with mine, but we're going to figure it out."

* * *

Rose sat at the edge of the lake and tried to focus on her book. Much to her mother's dismay, she'd picked up the habit of reading muggle romance novels. Although they were absolute rubbish, they were still fun to read, and Rose thought she could use a reminder that love was more than a myth. Perhaps it wasn't though, if the only place she could encounter it was books.

The snow fell lightly outside. Students strolled the grounds or sat and spoke with their friends. Rose, however, preferred to be alone. She'd been suffocating in interactions with her family, and Scorpius, and she just wanted an escape for the time being. Even from school. Exams had begun and, for the first year in her entire time at Hogwarts, Rose found herself outside the library for a prolonged period of time during exams week. She didn't know how much more of worrying her mind could take.

Rose tried to focus on her book. But reading the over-the-top prose and cliché dialogue kept forcing her mind to drift back to one person in particular. She wondered how Scorpius was doing. Sure, she'd lost her boyfriend, but Scorpius had lost his fiancée. And she'd noticed he hadn't taken the news of Albus' split from Bianca very well. He, like she, knew that that was no sort of coincidence. Rose cringed to think of how things would unfold at the engagement party, now that Scorpius had invited her, unbeknownst to Maxima. The event was only about a week away, and the pressure of what she and Scorpius could possibly discover wasn't far from her mind.

Neither was the fact that she'd completely forgotten to buy dress robes for the event. She'd thought of wearing the same robes she'd worn to Victoire and Teddy's wedding, but they'd been married in the summer, and she knew she'd look fitfully out of place in a thin set of robes. Perhaps she'd just have to go shopping, or see if her mother had anything for her to borrow.

"Rose, can I have a second? And please, don't make an excuse."

Rose looked up from her book. She sighed and felt her cheeks turn warm. "Lorcan, I wasn't making excuses. I truly am busy."

Lorcan ran his hand through his hair and pursed his lips, clearly deciding not to argue. "Look, this isn't about us," he started.

"What 'us'? You broke up with me," Rose said smartly.

Lorcan sighed. "I mean it's about… you know," he said firmly, lowering his voice.

Rose closed her book, suddenly intrigued. "Has something happened?"

Lorcan frowned. "Sort of…" he said.

"What does 'sort of' mean? I know you didn't come all the way out here to tell me something only 'sort of' important," Rose said mindfully.

"Well you know how my father is the chief magizoologist for the Ministry?"

Rose nodded slowly, unaware of where Lorcan's news was going. She bit her lip with concern. "Yes?"

"Well, he mentioned in passing to Lysander and me there's been an influx of illegal dragon trades in the past couple months. I knew it couldn't be a coincidence, because we learned in Care of Magical Creatures-"

"That black market sales of animals are a way to exchange money…" Rose finished, looking up at Lorcan. "It's a diversion of sorts, to bring attention to that, rather than what the money's really being used for."

"Exactly," Lorcan agreed. He gingerly sat down beside Rose on the grass. She felt a chill, if that were even possible in the already cold weather. "But money for what? That's what I couldn't figure out, and he wouldn't tell me who, so I'm not exactly sure where to go from there."

"It's a start," Rose said kindly. "I'm sure more clues will unfold if we give it some more thought." In reality, Rose couldn't wait to run to Scorpius in order to tell him about Lorcan's revelation, which did prove to be helpful.

"Rose?" Lorcan questioned.

"Hm?"

"You're the only one I told so far, I didn't know what to make of it, and I figured if I told you, you'd have some idea," Lorcan admitted trustingly. "You always knew what to do."

Rose collected her books and stood up. She set Lorcan with a wistful expression. "Well if that was true, we'd probably still be together."

* * *

Scorpius held Maxima's hand tightly as they stepped off the train onto the platform. He hadn't seen her the entire train ride, as he'd had to share a compartment with Rose. Regardless, he knew Maxima wouldn't want to sit with him, and he hadn't been too keen on seeing her either. Instead, he and Rose had had a deep conversation about something Lorcan had told her a few days prior, something about illegal dragon sales. Most interestingly, Rose had theorized the money might possibly be intended to purchase any of the metal objects they'd found in his book, belonging to the Stanislov family. Although he deeply admired her brilliance, the discovery still left so many open ends, such as who was raising the money, and whether or not the objects even needed to be purchased.

"Could you loosen on my hand a bit?" Maxima questioned bitterly, not looking at him. Her narrowed eyes scanned the crowd, probably searching for their parents who undoubtedly had come together.

Scorpius obliged her calmly. "I'm sorry if keeping up this charade is emotionally taxing to you," he shot back.

Maxima turned to glare at him, looking at him for the first time since they'd exited the Hogwarts express. She wore a severe, navy blue set of robes and her curly hair was pulled back in the front. Her look contrasted much from how'd she'd dressed the past couple of weeks at school, as if she were subtly preparing for her own funeral.

"It's no bother, so long as it's what's making _you_ happy" Maxima said with a sickly fake smile.

Scorpius sighed, trying to remain calm. "Well, unfortunately I don't have someone else to put all of my happiness in," he replied accusingly.

Maxima scoffed. "It seems to me that you do," she responded shortly. She turned away from him again.

Scorpius focused his attention on finding his parents. The platform buzzed with parents greeting their children, and friends saying their goodbyes for the extended vacation. He longed to be as happy as any other person on the platform. He felt as if he was suffocating. Before the beginning of the schoolyear, everything in his life had felt so secure and in place and now, he felt as if everything and everyone close to him was changing at a speed too quick for him.

He felt a genuine smile cross his face as he spotted his mother. She was standing on her toes, holding his father's hand, searching for them as well, occasionally turning to say something to Maxima's mother. His father and Maxima's father were in deep conversation.

When she spotted Scorpius, her mother broke out into a wide grin, and she directed the attention of his father and Maxima's parents toward them. He almost let go of Maxima's hand, forgetting about her for a second, wanting so badly to greet his parents.

"Oh, it feels like it's been ages since I've seen you," Astoria gushed, separating him from Maxima once she pulled him into a tight hug. He was sure it was an odd sight, considering he was so much taller than her. "You've grown. You're starting to look so much like your father, soon I won't be able to tell you apart."

"Oh please," Scorpius scoffed, "my muscles are much larger than Father's. And I have far less wrinkles."

Draco chuckled as he accepted his son in a hug. "Well, I dearly hope you have much less stress than I do," he responded, smiling at his son.

"I wouldn't be too certain about that," Scorpius countered. "…What with head boy responsibilities and everything," he added quickly.

"Of course, but you do want to be busy in your Seventh Year. Looks great to the Ministry. You know we're proud of you," Draco added, placing his hand around Scorpius' shoulder. He couldn't wait to come home. Every time after Scorpius returned home from a long time away at school, his parents practically doted on him nonstop. He was ready to relax and spend time with his family, but the engagement party loomed over him like a dark cloud waiting to burst with heavy rains.

"Oh, come here, Maxima!" Astoria cried, opening her arms for a hug from her. Scorpius watched, lips pursed, wondering silently how she would respond. Maxima obliged her with a large smile, and for some reason, it frustrated Scorpius that Maxima had to act happy around his family, since he now knew the truth. He turned away and took turns greeting each of her parents. He hugged her mother and shook hands with her father.

"Lucille, I swear every time I see her, she gets more and more beautiful," Astoria said to Maxima's mother. She then turned back to Maxima. "Your mother showed me the robes you chose for the engagement party, and they are absolutely marvelous."

"Thank you, I wanted to choose something that would absolutely take Scorpius' breath away," Maxima responded with false joy, throwing a smile in his direction for good measure. He felt uncomfortable, now understanding Maxima was going to throw the wedding in his face every chance she got.

"Oh, I _know_ they will," Astoria gushed. "And, I was thinking, when I saw your robes, I realized I have the _perfect_ pair of earrings to match. They belonged to Scorpius' great-grandmother, they're these beautiful silver earrings covered in blue jewels. Oh, you'll have to come and see them, I know you'd love them."

Scorpius frowned slightly after hearing what his mother said. He'd never seen or heard mention of the earrings in mention, but he had a sneaking suspicion they closely resembled Bianca's bracelet.

* * *

 ***Review, review, Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

***I apologize deeply for the long break! I had SO much going on in my personal life that it became difficult to update consistently. I hope you understand!**

 ***Please leave a review!**

* * *

Scorpius stared across the room and tried to remain calm. He folded and unfolded his hands in his lap, he checked his pocket watch multiple times. His nerves were in his chest, and his fidgeting showed. He watched as his mother fussed with the florist about flower arrangements, and as his father put his arm around her consolingly, pretending to sympathize with her frustration.

He glanced across the room and watched as Maxima's mother flitted about, talking Maxima's ear off about this and that, and continuously holding a mirror in front of Maxima and forcing her to check her makeup time after time. He had to admit, Maxima looked absolutely stunning. She wore shimmering, silver robes that clung to her body. The robes were made of an icy, translucent material accented with jewels. Her hair was done in an intricate updo with strings of beaded jewels, and stray curls framed her face. She wore frosty eye makeup, and her lips were a deep wine color. The blue earrings Astoria had given her dangled from her ears.

"Remember, you want to look your absolute best in pictures for the Prophet. Smile again. Oh, Maxima, you have lipstick on your teeth." Scorpius watched as her mother attempted to correct her makeup yet again.

"Stop it, Mother. I can fix it myself." Maxima snapped, pushing her mother's hand away.

Her father wheeled around, taking his attention from the pile of delivery papers he had been signing. "Fix your attitude," Blaise said shortly. "You've been horrid all day."

Scorpius had to admit that from what he'd witnessed, Maxima had been in an especially sour mood, even for her. They'd been up since early in the morning, doing last minute preparations. And now that the evening was among them, her patience seemed to be wearing thinner and thinner by the second as they waited for guests to arrive and their parents made sure they looked absolutely impeccable. He'd had no communication with Rose for the past couple days. He didn't know what he'd say when he saw her. He'd mulled over his plan the entire night before, which also contributed to his lack of sleep. He hoped she could follow his directions, and hoped she wouldn't be caught.

"No one's fed me all day," Maxima countered. "I'm into my robes, they fit, can't I eat something?"

"Dear, you don't want to appear bloated. Have something to drink instead. There's pumpkin juice, there's tea, or we can have something else brought up if you'd like…"

"There's champagne for the nerves too," Astoria added with a smile, turning away from the florist and dismissing her. "It's simply ridiculous," she complained to Draco. "I ordered five thousand roses, and she tells me we'll be one hundred short for the night? What nonsense!"

"How ever will we manage?" Draco said sarcastically. "I'm sure everyone will notice." Scorpius stifled a laugh at his father.

Maxima stood and walked over to the table where an assortment of food had been laid out for them. She surveyed everything with her nose upturned. "How long has it been sitting? I think it's spoiled," she commented.

"Oh no, I just had it brought this morning when the caterers arrived," Astoria answered. "Does it not look all right?" Astoria examined the food and shook her head. "No, it appears fine to me. Still, I'll have something else brought to you."

"It's fine," Maxima assured Astoria. "I've lost my appetite."

Draco checked his watch. "The guests should all be here," he announced. "Did you two want some time alone before the party begins?"

Scorpius nodded and bid his parents farewell. Blaise exited as well, followed by Maxima's mother. "Don't forget to check your lipstick," she reminded her.

Maxima sighed after the door shut. Scorpius stood and made his way over to the table where Maxima suddenly pretended to take interest in the assortments of champagne before her. "That one's my favorite," he mentioned uneasily.

Maxima turned to look at him. "Great to know."

Scorpius pursed his lips. "Look, if you don't want to do this-"

"It's never been about what I wanted to do," Maxima reminded him. She downed a glass of champagne. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to smile, though."

* * *

Albus stood with his father, adjusting his tie nervously. He pretended to be engaged in the conversation his father was having with some of his colleagues, discussing the latest cases. He was running out of polite answers to give when the other Aurors asked Albus when he'd begin his training, because he decided the response "Actually, _never,"_ was slightly inappropriate for the event.

"Albus came because he's friends with Scorpius and Maxima," Harry mentioned, apparently feeling the need to explain Albus' presence to his coworkers.

Albus decided to ignore the conversation and scan the room for Rose. He saw his Uncle Ron, but Rose was nowhere to be found. He hoped she'd decided against coming. Hopefully she realized that whatever Scorpius was planning was probably going to get her into some trouble.

The room grew quiet. Albus looked on as hordes of photographers began to crowd the stairs. He turned his attention in their direction, just as someone announced Maxima and Scorpius' entrance.

He watched, awestruck, as the two of them descended the stairs, hand in hand. Maxima more a wide grin, as if she couldn't imagine anything in life better than being Scorpius' fiancé. Although he knew it was an act, it bothered him greatly. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, they posed for a few more pictures. Scorpius then pulled Maxima in for a loving kiss, which she reciprocated, much to the pleasure of the crowd. Albus felt his blood boil. He watched as they gave short speech, thanking guests for their arrival and talking about how excited they were for their upcoming marriage. He noticed Scorpius' eyes wandering a bit, probably scanning the room for Rose. When his eyes landed on Albus' instead, he seemed not only confused, but disapproving as well. He smiled faintly then whispered something in Maxima's ear, and then her eyes were on him as well. She grabbed Scorpius' hand in both of hers and said something back.

"Everyone should all enjoy themselves and dance now," Maxima said loudly. "Scorpius and I are going to begin making our rounds, thanking everyone individually."

They moved through the parted crowd of photographers, Maxima seemingly dragging Scorpius behind her, until she was face to face with Albus.

"We're both so delighted you could make it," Maxima said with a genuine smile. Scorpius, on the other hand, looked more disgruntled.

Not to be made a fool of at his own event, Scorpius extended his hand for a cold shake. "Yes, although I don't remember signing your invitation. There were so many," he added.

Maxima rolled her eyes, her smile not fading. "Love, I figured since you invited a guest of your own, I could do the same. Rose should be here any minute, I suppose she's fashionably late," Maxima responded nonchalantly.

Albus wanted to smile at the look of shock on Scorpius's face. "Er, I suppose," he stammered.

"Do you mind if Albus steals me for a dance?" Maxima questioned. "I figure you'd want the chance to talk business with some important Ministry people before everyone's drunk."

"Of course," Scorpius responded stiffly. "I don't mind it at all."

"Wonderful. Come find me if you need me," Maxima said dismissively, her back already to Scorpius as he stalked off. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Actually, yes," Albus said with a smile as Maxima took his hand in hers and led him to the dance floor. "People are staring at us."

Maxima rolled her eyes with a smile. "They're staring at me. After all, it _is_ my party."

"Or maybe they're staring because you're dancing with me and not Scorpius, and the party just started."

"Oh please, I may have the rest of my life to attend boring dances with Scorpius. I should at least have a moment to dance with someone I truly love," she whispered, making deep eye contact with Albus.

He wanted to kiss her right then and there. But he couldn't, feeling hundreds of pairs of eyes on him, including those of Mr. Malfoy, Maxima's father, and his own father. He felt uncomfortable, as if something so private was now out for all the world to see. Even if not everyone had any idea what was going on between them, Maxima's brazenness made him feel uncomfortable. He tried to block out all the stares, to focus on the feeling of Maxima's waist under his hand, on her smile, or on the other guests dancing.

"What's wrong?" Maxima questioned with a grin. "It's a bit grand, isn't it?"

"It's… it's nice," Albus said. "And you look… beautiful. Ridiculously beautiful. Absolutely amazing," Albus said.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself," Maxima responded, her voice low. "Doesn't this feel wonderful? It feels like how things should be. I always feel that way when I'm with you."

Albus saw a hint of sadness behind Maxima's eyes. It probably seemed to her the way things did to him: that her marriage was becoming more and more real, and she was beginning to feel more and more trapped.

"It does. It feels nice," he agreed. "D'you think Rose is actually going to come?"

Maxima's face suddenly turned to a frown. "I don't know. Perhaps she realized Scorpius' entire plan was stupid, and decided it wasn't worth the risk," Maxima said. "If I see her though, she's going to be kicked out."

"You don't want to cause a scene," Albus said mindfully. "Scorpius invited her."

"To do something he knew would hurt me," Maxima countered. "She probably isn't even going to show, so it's nothing for us to worry about now. I think Scorpius has come to his senses. He was being rather nice to me earlier."

"That's good," Albus said dryly.

Maxima laughed. "Does that make you jealous?" she asked, smiling. "Him being nice doesn't mean anything. He's always nice. It still doesn't mean I want to marry him."

"I know."

The two of them danced in silence. Albus wanted to focus on Maxima, but he couldn't due to the glares he was receiving from her and Scorpius' fathers. He knew they were suspicious, considering Maxima had most likely been in a frigid mood the entire day, and suddenly she was smiling, and laughing, and dancing as if she couldn't be any happier, and Albus was the obvious cause of that change.

" _Absolutely not,"_ Maxima said suddenly, her jaw clenched.

* * *

Rose looked around sheepishly for Scorpius. She tried to avoid her dad and her Uncle Harry, knowing they'd bombard her with questions if she ran into either of them. She'd entered the ballroom from the rear door so as not to draw any attention to herself, but Scorpius was all the way on the other side of the room, completely preoccupied with a conversation with men she didn't know. He'd told her in a letter exactly where to meet him so that he could give her directions upstairs. It seemed he was too busy trying to make a good impression at his party to check and see if she'd actually arrived.

Rose felt a chill come down her spine as she watched Maxima approach her. She wore a wide grin as she walked over to her briskly, her long, frosty robes shimmering behind her. Rose gritted her teeth, bracing herself for whatever rude things Maxima was going to say.

"Rose, you look lovely," Maxima said, smiling at her. "Your robes are _gorgeous_."

"Erm, thank you," Rose muttered in response, completely bewildered. She couldn't remember the last time Maxima had said something nice to her. Perhaps she was trying not to be rude and ruffle feathers at her party.

"You're welcome. I was starting to think you weren't going to arrive," Maxima continued. Her expression changed to that of regret. "You know, I just wanted to apologize for everything I've said to you. Scorpius and I hit a rough patch, what with school, and the wedding and everything going on, and I think you and I have gotten off to a rather poor start. You're such a great friend to Scorpius, and I'd at least like to try and be friends, too."

Rose looked at Maxima warily. Her face was expectant, as if she was waiting for Rose to accept her proposal of friendship. She didn't know what to think. In the past couple months, Maxima had been rather shrill, and demanding, and definitely not someone Rose believed she could trust. However, when she'd first met her, Maxima seemed to be very kind and gentle. Perhaps she deserved the benefit of the doubt, just like everyone else. Perhaps the stress of the situation they were in was taking a toll on her and taking her out of her character. She decided to not even think to evaluate the entire situation between her, Scorpius and Albus. Besides, it didn't seem to be much of a problem anymore. Maxima seemed happy to be marrying Scorpius, and Albus apparently hadn't been invited to the party.

"Sure, I'd like that," Rose said finally.

Maxima smiled at Rose. "Oh, wonderful." She pulled Rose into a tight hug. "I suppose you want to tell Scorpius hello, too?"

"Yes, sure," Rose said uncomfortably. Maxima stood on her toes and looked around the room for a brief second.

"I have no idea where he's gotten off to, he's probably talking business," she said. "How about I go find him, and then I'll send him your way," Maxima suggested, taking off before Rose could respond.

* * *

Scorpius frowned as he saw Maxima approaching him with an excited smile, taking him away from his conversation with some of the employees in the Ministry. He'd just been listening about a position in the Department of International Magical Cooperation that he'd had his eye on for the past few months.

"Excuse me," Maxima said to the men, taking Scorpius' hand and graciously accepting the congratulations on their marriage. "I need to speak to you."

Scorpius excused himself, noticing Maxima was actually voluntarily holding his hand this time, and not with a death grip.

"Did you bore of Albus?" he questioned.

Maxima frowned and shook her head. She smiled at the cameras flashing. "This isn't about Albus," she informed him. "Can we have a quiet moment?"

"We have guests," Scorpius reminded her.

"Just a moment," Maxima assured him, leading him toward the door to exit the ballroom. "I just have something important to tell you."

Scorpius followed behind Maxima as she slipped out of the door to the ballroom. "What is it?"

Maxima pursed her lips and sighed. Scorpius watched as a serious and wistful expression overtook her face. It was genuine look Scorpius hadn't seen directed at him for quite some time. "I've had a change of heart," she said simply.

"About what?"

"About everything. I know you love me. And being here, and seeing all of this, everything we've planned together, I just… it seems wrong to push you away for it. I realize that now. I think it just took everything coming together for me to finally see it."

Scorpius looked at Maxima warily. For months, she'd acted as if she was completely depressed by the thought of marrying him. Just weeks ago, she'd admitted she'd much rather be with Albus, and had acted accordingly up until a few minutes ago, what with that little stunt she'd pulled, dancing with him in front of everyone. Her expression didn't falter. If anything, she looked upset, and rather regretful about the way she'd been acting.

"What, did you realize Albus couldn't give your all this?" Scorpius asked blankly.

"It isn't that," Maxima assured him, her expression solemn. "I just… I just strayed a bit. I had a moment of weakness, and I was scared, and I thought I wanted out. And Albus was willing to give me that. I think that's what I saw in him. An out. Nothing more. If I have to live this life, I wouldn't want to live it with anyone but you," Maxima assured him, looking deep into Scorpius' eyes. He almost felt her words, and he was inclined to believe her. Up until the new school year, she'd always been a wonderful friend, and an even better girlfriend to him. But still, he couldn't forget how she'd blamed him for all of her unhappiness.

"Not that it matters, because I have to marry you regardless, but did anything ever happen between you and-"

"Absolutely not," Maxima said fiercely. "I know I was unhappy, but I'd still never think to betray you, or my own reputation like that."

Maxima sighed, her upset expression contrasting greatly with her beautiful, glowing, regal appearance. "I suppose I've ruined too much, now. I thought I knew what was best for me, but you and my father were right. I'd understand if you could never forgive me, but I thought just maybe, I could make my own decision about something for once. But I was wrong, and I acted like a silly little girl."

Her head hung, Maxima gave Scorpius a half-hearted smile and made to reenter the doors to the balcony.

"You know I understand that more than anyone," Scorpius said, his voice stopping Maxima. "And you know how much I love you. I wouldn't have cared about you running around with Albus if I didn't. I truly do love you, Maxima." Scorpius felt off speaking those words, making himself so vulnerable to a woman who had spent weeks building a wall between the two of them. Yet, for some strange reason, he felt as if he was betraying Rose, or telling a lie even, after he'd basically laid all of his relationship problems bare to her, just to go crawling back to Maxima.

Maxima turned around, a look of hope in her golden eyes. "I thought you couldn't anymore, after everything I've put you through. I'm sorry… I love you too, Scorpius. I wish we could just start over."

Scorpius smiled at his fiancée. "I'd like that very much."

"Me too," Maxima grinned back. She put her hand on Scorpius' cheek. "You look handsome tonight."

"I don't even have to mention how stunning you look. You know, my mother was right about your robes."

Maxima gave Scorpius a sly grin. "You know, as much as I do like them on, I'm a little more fascinated in seeing how much I like them once I take them _off_ later on tonight. What about you?"

Scorpius felt his face grow hot. He couldn't remember the last time, if ever, Maxima had spoken that way with him. "I'm…er, I'm definitely eager to see that too."

"Wonderful," Maxima smiled. "Too bad we have to make it through this dreadfully long party."

"I know."

Maxima gave Scorpius a long, slow kiss on the lips. "I can't even bear it."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm sure we wouldn't be missed too terribly for just a few minutes..."

* * *

Rose wandered dumbly around the party, wondering just how long it was going to take Maxima to find Scorpius. Admitted, the ballroom was large, and there were so many people from the Ministry, Scorpius could have been talking to any of them. Both levels were crowded with people dancing, talking, drinking, and enjoying themselves. She felt suffocated. She thought it a bit odd that almost all of the guests were far older than Maxima and Scorpius. The few students she did recognize, were Purebloods from their years, or probably from other schools, she wasn't sure.

Rose did her best to stay relatively close to the walls to avoid drawing any attention from herself. She also didn't want to run into her father or her uncle, as it would look quite odd that the 'friend' who invited her was nowhere to be found.

Deciding she wasn't going to see Scorpius any time soon, Rose decide that perhaps she should just focus on doing what she was invited to do. Scorpius had given clear instructions as to how Maxima's home was laid out. She was to exit the ballroom through the left doors, go up the four flights of stairs and search one of the attics first. Apparently, Scorpius was counting on the fact that she'd find something, because he hadn't given her anywhere to look, and Maxima's home was quite large.

Rose briskly made her exit through the left side of the ballroom. She walked down the hallway as quietly as she could. She stopped dead in her tracks, shocked and bewildered. There Maxima and Scorpius stood in the middle of the hallway, snogging like there was no tomorrow. Rose frowned, and for some reason, she was hurt.

Maxima pulled away from Scorpius, faking a look of shock. "Oh, Rose, forgive us. We got a little carried away," Maxima said with a smile. She turned to Scorpius and wiped a bit of her smudged lipstick off the side of his mouth.

Rose understood perfectly what Maxima's plan had been. Get to Scorpius before she was able to. "Don't apologize," she said coolly. "It is your engagement party."

For the first time since she'd stumbled upon them, Scorpius looked up at her. He looked embarrassed, and as if her was trying to communicate a nonverbal apology to her without Maxima seeing. He wasn't sure for what. "Rose, glad you could make it," he said nonchalantly. "Why are you out here?"

Rose struggled for an answer. Maxima looked between the two of them, doing a poor job to hide her accusing expression. "I er… was looking for the restrooms."

Maxima clasped her hands together. "Oh, well they are a bit difficult to find. Allow me to show you." She gave Scorpius another parting kiss. "You should get back to the party, love. Rose and I will be back shortly, I don't want to miss the dance they scheduled for us."

Scorpius nodded before walking off, not before trying to make eye contact with Rose once again. She refused to look.

Maxima began to lead Rose down the long corridor, her sweet smile dropping from her face. "Don't think for one second I'd allow you to ruin my night," she said sternly. "And you're even worse for trying to get Scorpius to help you do it."

Rose glared back at Maxima, not afraid of her in the slightest. "Actually, it was Scorpius who came to me," she informed Maxima. "If you're concerned about the details."

Maxima raised her eyebrows. "See, I'm not, actually. Because I've noticed something quite important about Scorpius recently: he's very loyal. So, no matter how much you think he's on your side, no matter how much of a friend you think he is to you, he'll always be more concerned with me, and his family."

"I'm surprised you know much about loyalty at all," Rose countered. "Considering you've shown Scorpius just how much you love him by not only cheating on him, then turning around and using him, and lying to him." In that moment, Rose decided she hated Maxima. She hated her for treating Scorpius as if he was some evil person bent on ruining her life, when it was quite the opposite. She hated her for not having the decency to be honest with Scorpius. She hated Maxima because she was correct: that still, after she'd been horrible for weeks on end to Scorpius, he was still willing to believe she actually loved him.

"If you were in my position, you'd learn quickly to adapt, too," Maxima said shortly. "This isn't about who I have feelings for. This is about _you_ thinking you have the place to come into my home and find some evidence against my father. I know your family is low, Rose, but I'm sure even _that_ amount of decency isn't beneath you."

Rose's jaw clenched. She felt her fists ball, and she tried to remind herself that Maxima wasn't worth her anger. She'd watched her take turns riling up Scorpius, Albus, her father, and just about everyone else she knew with her spoiled, immature attitude. She wasn't about to give into it just because Maxima had decided to resort to personal attacks. She did, however, feel stupid for ever accepting Maxima's peace offering.

"Apparently not. I don't know what I was thinking. After all, he must be a good man, since he raised you as wonderfully as he did," Rose spat back. She turned to leave to reenter the party, deciding she wouldn't stick around for whatever else Maxima had to say.

The middle of the dance floor was cleared out, and the orchestra played at a low volume, clearly awaiting Maxima's return so she and Scorpius could share a dance. Scorpius stood on the edge of the dance floor with his parents, waiting for her. Spectators looked around eagerly, waiting for Maxima to come back in.

The doors open, and the room erupted in applause when Maxima reentered. Apparently, she'd taken time to fix her makeup. Maxima smiled and waved fakely at all her spectators, making her way to the dancefloor so that Scorpius could escort her. Her circled around through the back on the crowd in an effort to meet her. A loud explosion erupted as soon as Maxima stepped close to the edge of the dancefloor. The ballroom broke out in a panic of screams, yelling, and pushing. Smoke and fire filled the room, and Rose's vision was obstructed. She couldn't calm the panic in her heart.

* * *

Scorpius sat next to Maxima's hospital bed. Her parents had left for the evening, as her father had decided to take her emotional mother home. Scorpius had only left a few times. He felt numb, as if the events a few days prior hadn't really happened. Things has finally felt _good_ between himself and Maxima, and then she'd been injured. The _Daily Prophet w_ as calling the event an act of terror, and Scorpius knew very well it wasn't a coincidence. So far, no arrest had been made, even though an extensive investigation had been going on the past few days. Maxima's home was under constant investigation by the Auror's. So far, no one had told him anything, and he'd been frustrated.

Scorpius stared at Maxima as she slept. She had a small bruise and cut under one of her eyes, and he right arm was covered in a large burn that the Healers were working in increments to repair. The Healer had explained to her she didn't want to put Maxima under too much stress. Her eyelids fluttered and he thought for a moment she'd wake up. She'd been awake for a short time yesterday, and only then her words had been short. She was tired, in pain, and her voice was gravelly.

Scorpius was haunted by the vision of her father carrying Maxima's limp body amidst all the flames. Among the chaos, he'd seen his father usher his mother to safety, but Scorpius had been compelled to stay. He should have been the one carrying Maxima to safety. He was supposed to be her husband, someone who would protect her, and he had failed her when she'd needed it the most.

A small knock on the door moved Scorpius out of his thoughts. He got up to answer it, meeting Albus with a short nod. He looked carefully at his expression as he saw Maxima for the first time, asleep in the hospital bed. Albus looked absolutely heartbroken. Scorpius tried to remind himself that Albus' feelings didn't in anyway mean anything in relation to Maxima's own.

"Scorpius, I'm so sorry," Albus started uncomfortably. "I don't even know how you feel. I knew when I heard the explosion that something bad had happened to her, and I.. I just don't-"

"Thank you." Scorpius cut him off shortly. "You know I only asked you here because I can't leave Maxima's side, and I need to know what you know."

Scorpius didn't want Albus to think for one second he was doing him a favor. He'd only allowed him to visit in order to see if his father had some information that he hadn't made public.

Albus frowned. "Do you really think that if I knew something, I just wouldn't tell you?" he asked in disbelief.

Scorpius wanted to laugh. "Of course, I think that. It wouldn't be the first time, especially with Maxima."

"Well, this is different," Albus countered, his tone a bit off-put. "And whatever you want to believe, nothing's happened between Maxima and I."

"Luckily she's told me so herself. What with your reputation, I'd never trust that coming out of your mouth," Scorpius said coldly.

Albus shrugged. "Well, then it's great your opinion doesn't mean shit to me, then isn't it? I'll be leaving now." Albus turned to head toward the door.

"Stay…" the two of them turned around at the sound of Maxima's weak voice. Scorpius immediately took the chair by her side, leaving Albus to stand rather than sit next to him.

"Do you need anything?" he questioned, offering Maxima cup of water, which she refused. "I'll go and tell the Healer you're awake."

Maxima gave Scorpius a small smile and nodded her gratitude. Scorpius gave Albus a look of distaste as he left the room.

Uncomfortable wasn't the word to describe it, Albus decided. He hated standing awkwardly in the corner of the hospital room as Maxima's Healer attended to her. Yet, he stayed because she'd asked him to, much to Scorpius' chagrin. He hated seeing her hurt, but he felt much more at ease than he had days before, once he'd witnessed the terrible explosion at her engagement party. The last thing he remembered seeing before being dragged off by his father was Maxima's limp arm, covered in her burning robes, as her father attempted to carry her to safety.

For the past few days, he'd hounded his father non-stop for any details or any leads they may have found during the investigation. His father hadn't told him anything besides the obvious: the action wasn't a coincidence and that the Auror department was almost certain it was linked with the other terror attacks in Europe, and at Hogwarts as well. What he didn't understand, was what made Maxima a target? And Scorpius too, he supposed, as he should have been on the dancefloor right along with Maxima. Perhaps the guilt was eating Scorpius up, and that's why he was being such a prick.

Maxima glanced furtively at Albus every so often, as if she wanted to say something. She was probably thinking the same thing he was. How just a few days before, things had been great. They'd been in love, or as close to it as Albus had ever been, and Maxima had felt slightly better about having to marry Scorpius. Now, he knew Scorpius would be more overprotective of Maxima than ever.

The Healer frowned a few times as she looked at her documents. "Is everything all right?" Scorpius questioned, annoyingly quick.

"Yes, it's just that your bloodwork came back, Miss Zabini. We did it yesterday and had it done again just to be sure. If you'd like, I could share this information with you in private."

Maxima frowned. "Is… is it… bad?" she croaked.

The Healer shook her head. "No, not necessarily. You're perfectly healthy, but people handle the news differently."

Albus was confused by the Healer's vague answer, but he hoped nothing was interrupting her healing process. "Look, I can go if you'd like," Albus offered.

Maxima didn't respond, too busy looking at the Healer and awaiting her response. Scorpius also seemed to intrigued and worried to concern himself with Albus at the moment.

The Healer took a deep breath and looked at Maxima earnestly. "Miss Zabini, I'm afraid you're pregnant," the Healer informed Maxima. "You're only about four weeks along, you're very fortunate the baby is still healthy."

Maxima's face went slack. Albus' stomach dropped.

Scorpius cleared his throat. "Well, that's impossible," he said shortly. "It's been much longer than four weeks since we…" his voice trailed off at he noticed Maxima, staring blankly at her lap. "Maxima?"

"I'm… I'm sorry," was all she could say. Albus simply stood in shock, hit by weight of the revelation. He hadn't thought they'd been so careless. He stared at Maxima, unable to move or think about anything else. Suddenly, Scorpius stood, his face flushed red with anger. Albus thought he was simply going to leave the room, but instead he charged Albus, throwing a hard punch at his face. Albus charged him back. The Healer quickly left to call security.

"Stop!" Maxima cried weakly, her eyes wet with tears. "Scorpius… I… I…"

"You lied to my face!" He shouted at her, as a guard pulled him away from Albus. "How could you do this to me? With _him?_ "

"Well what did you expect, you treat her like shit!" Albus shouted before he could restrain himself. "Anyone deserves her more then you!" He'd never seen Scorpius anything less than calm and collected, even in his anger. No matter how shocked and unprepared for the news he was, the fact that Scorpius blamed it all on Maxima made him hate Scorpius even more.

"You need to leave!" Scorpius shouted at him. "Get the hell out!"

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, because that's the mother of _your_ child?" Albus spat. "Being her fiancé doesn't mean shit!"

The Healer, who'd been watching the scene play out in fascinated horror, jumped back in to intervene. "I think it's for the good of Miss Zabini that you both leave until further notice," she said. She turned to Scorpius. "But, if he is the father of the child, Mister Malfoy, he does have the right to withhold visitation from you."

Scorpius looked at Maxima and Albus both with pure hatred. He then set the Healer with a stern look. "Don't worry. I have no intentions of ever coming back."

* * *

 ***A/N: SOOOOORRRY FOR THE LONG CHAPPIE, AND THE EVEN LONGER BREAK!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

* **Apologies for the hiatus. Had some health things going on! Thanks for sticking with me, please leave a review! Love you guys!**

* * *

Maxima choked back tears. "Albus…" she said dumbly. "I didn't know… I-I'm sorry."

Albus took the seat by her bed, feeling like he was in a dream. He was in shock still, but knew he had to be strong for Maxima. "Look, it's okay, we'll figure this out."

"How?" Maxima cried. "I'm still contracted to marry Scorpius, and he's going to tell my father! My father will _kill_ me!" She sobbed uncontrollably, and the Healer decided it was an appropriate time to make her exit.

"Don't worry about it, I don't think it's good for you to stress."

Maxima narrowed her eyes. She looked a fright, and crying for the past few minutes hadn't done anything to help that. "Are you not aware of what's happening? I'm not joking, my father _will_ hurt me, or make me get rid of the baby-"

"That's not going to happen," Albus said firmly. He looked around the room, then looked at Maxima seriously. "We have to get you out of here before your parents come."

"You're going to sneak me out?" Maxima questioned.

"Do you have any other clothes?"

Maxima nodded solemnly. "Scorpius brought me a jumper and some trousers in case I wanted to walk around today," she said.

"Put them on, then we're going to go," Albus said. "I'm going to go check for Healers."

* * *

Maxima sat on Albus' bed. He suddenly felt a little embarrassed that he was an adult, and now an expectant father, with a quidditch themed bedroom. She looked at the pictures on his nightstand.

"You were such a cute little boy," she said, between occasional sniffles. She winced as she reached to put the photo back.

"Do you want more burn paste?" Albus questioned. "Or pain potions? I know it's nothing close to St. Mungo's treatment, but-"

"I'm fine," Maxima assured him, although she was the furthest thing imaginable from fine. "What are we going to tell your parents?"

Albus joined Maxima on the bed and pulled her close to him. "The truth, I guess. Not everything, but the truth. I hope they'll understand."

Maxima sniffled again, unable to meet Albus' gaze. "What if they don't?" Albus didn't answer for a long time. Maxima touched her stomach absentmindedly. She then burst into sobs.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked, realizing it was a stupid question.

"My inheritance," Maxima cried. "I'm not going to get it unless I marry Scorpius. I'll be poor! I won't have a thing."

Albus' face went slack. Admitted, he'd saved quite a bit of birthday money over the years, but it was nowhere near enough to take care of himself, a baby, and Maxima. Especially not with the lifestyle she was used to.

"We'll figure that out," he said dumbly, realizing that comforting her was proving to be harder than he'd anticipated.

"I don't even have another change of clothes," Maxima realized, her lip quivering. "I don't have anything right now. And I won't ever again."

Albus shook his head at her. "Hey, don't think like that."

"Maybe Scorpius won't say anything," Maxima said hopefully, shaking her head in deep thought. "Maybe I should just go back to him, he'd be too embarrassed to admit what really happened and-"

"And pretend _our_ baby is his? How is that fair to me?" Albus questioned, trying not to let himself get angry with Maxima. She was overcome with grief and it was very clear to him she was overwhelmed by the fear of what her father might do, which made him wonder what he'd ever done to her to make her so afraid in the first place.

Maxima shrugged. She looked up at Albus, her expression still dazed. "It would be better for all of us. I don't want my father to hurt me… or you…"

"I'm not afraid of your father," Albus said indignantly. "And I'm not going to let anything happen to you either." Albus wasn't exactly sure how he was going to keep that promise. He pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Maxima said quietly. "More than anyone."

Albus nodded solemnly, understanding in that moment he was all Maxima had. He shot up as he heard a noise on the stairs.

"Oy, Al? Lily? Anyone home?"

"That's my older brother," Albus whispered. "Be quiet."

"Lily? Al?"

"Coming out in a second!" Albus shouted, his voice strained. "Don't come in!"

James pushed the door open. He took in the sight of Albus and Maxima sitting on the bed together. "Oh, you are so dead, mate. Why's she crying? You're not that bad of a bed, or so I've heard."

"Shut up! And don't tell Mum or Dad before I have a chance to," Al warned, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

James grinned, His brown eyes shining with mischief. "I can't wait to see the look on Mum's face. Who are you, anyway? You're quite fit."

"Shut up!" Albus hissed. "She's… this is Maxima."

James raised his eyebrows with amusement. "It'll be a cold day in hell when the word 'girlfriend' comes out of your mouth."

Albus went silent. He supposed Maxima had earned that status. Of course, he loved her, but she'd been engaged to Scorpius the whole time he'd known her, so she hadn't exactly been _able_ to be anyone's girlfriend. "She's…she's in a bit of trouble," Albus said seriously.

"What kind of trouble?" James studied the expressions on Maxima's and Albus' faces, seemingly deciding they were serious.

"It's… a long story."

"Well, Mum and Dad are going to be home soon, so you'd better get your story straight," he warned, stepping out and shutting the door behind him.

"He's right," Maxima said, her voice low. "It's not like I can live here forever."

"Where are you going to go?" Albus said seriously. "You can't go home. You can't go back to Scorpius."

"Oh, and you think your parents are going to be completely fine with the fact that I'm pregnant, and you're expecting to have me stay here? Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not," Albus said calmly. "But I want to keep you safe, and my parents understand what that's like. I don't care how mad they are. I'll make them come around if it means you don't have to go back to your father."

Maxima nodded quietly.

"You should lie down," Albus suggested. "I'll talk to my parents when they come home."

* * *

Albus tiptoed down the stairs quietly, still pondering how exactly he was going to approach his parents. His mother stood at the kitchen sink with her back to Albus, using her wand to dry the dishes while she studied a cookbook. His father sat the table, seemingly doing some work and staying nearby in case one of his mum's recipes went awry again. He looked up as Albus entered the kitchen.

"How are you feeling, Al?" His father asked. It had been obvious he'd taken the attack at Maxima's engagement party hard. He'd been down and clouded by his thoughts for the past few days, and his father had definitely noticed. He knew his parents wouldn't be prepared for his response.

"I'm all right," he said.

His mother turned around. She gave him a look, as if she sensed something was wrong. His mum always saw right through him. "Well, dinner will be ready soon. Go get James and Lil in a couple minutes for me, will you?"

"Sure, Mum…" Al said slowly, and then, "…er… you may want to set an extra place."

Ginny frowned. "Why? For who?"

Albus fidgeted and took a deep breath. By now, his father had caught on to his odd behavior. Al had the urge to run upstairs, grab Maxima, and disapparate as far away from home as possible.

"Look, please don't be mad at me… you know how you two say we should always be kind people… and help those who need it?"

"We do," Harry said, nodding slowly. "Who needs help?"

Al sighed again. "Maxima," he said. "Maxima Zabini, you know-"

"I know who she is," Harry responded. "We're doing everything we can to find out what happened that night, we've got some leads so far but-"

"There's something else," Al persisted.

"What else?" Ginny questioned, looking at her son with a frown. "Al, you're confusing us. What's wrong, love?"

Al put his hands up in a placating gesture. "Before the two of you say anything, just let me assure you that I didn't plan for any of this to happen, and I just wanted to do what I thought was-"

"Albus, w _hat_ happened?" Harry questioned, cutting of his son's rambling.

"Well, Maxima's upstairs. As in, she's in my room. She was in St. Mungo's getting better, until we, er, found something out, and she couldn't stay."

" _What?_ " Ginny questioned, glaring at her son. "She should be in the hospital still! How did you even manage to get her out, and _why_ would you do such a thing?"

Albus felt his face grow hot as he grew closer to revealing the truth. "Well, she's um, she um found something out, that er, scared her, and she couldn't stay because if her father found out, she knew-"

"Found out what?" Harry questioned his son sharply. Albus didn't remember his parents being this impatient with him since he was a small child.

"She's… she's pregnant."

Ginny looked to her husband, obviously confused. Harry's dark eyebrows wrinkled, and he set his son with a look as if he was a small puppy.

"Albus, I know Maxima probably told you she was frightened of what her father might say, but isn't it possible she exaggerated? She's engaged to Scorpius, I'm sure her father will come around. Anyhow, it wasn't your place to involve yourself in her business, even if you were trying to be a good friend."

Albus hated how his father talked to him as if he were an idiot. Yet, apparently, he still expected better out of his son than to even begin to be able to fathom the truth.

"It… it's my business too, because, er… because… because it's my baby."

The kitchen went silent.

Ginny blinked a few times. She looked between Al and his father, but said nothing. Harry's eyes didn't come off his son. Albus couldn't stop staring at his father, frozen, awaiting whatever his reaction would be.

"Excuse me?" was all Harry said at first.

"It's… it's my baby," Al repeated. "I'm the father."

The kitchen went silent again.

"Albus…" Ginny said blankly, unable to form a thought.

Al seized the opportunity to explain himself. "I know it's wrong, and she's engaged, but I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted to be her friend, and then I saw how bad Scorpius and her father treated her, and I felt bad, and sort of had some things and common, and we, um, we er-"

"What could you possibly have in common with that girl?" Harry questioned, his tone sharper than he probably intended.

"A lot, actually," Al responded defensively. "She understands what it's like to live in her father's shadow."

Harry glared at his son. "What does that mean?" he questioned.

Al decided not to respond. "Look, I'm sorry, but it happened. And she has nowhere to go. If Scorpius tells anyone-"

"He knows?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes, and if Maxima's father finds out, he's going to hurt her-"

"Or you," Harry told Albus with a sigh. "I don't know what to say to you right now. I'm sure you don't understand how these marriages work, nor did you think to ask Maxima before you two decided to do something unbelievably s _tupid_ -"

"Harry," Ginny admonished lightly.

"Purebloods often contract their marriages," Harry started again. "If Maxima and Scorpius entered a contract, legally, Maxima, er, _belongs_ to Scorpius in a sense. She has to go back to him. And since I'm sure the contract was signed under the pretense that Maxima 's children would be assumed to be Scorpius' Scorpius is the legal father of that child."

Albus' mouth dried immediately. "But the Healer said since I'm the father-"

"I highly doubt she knew Maxima and Scorpius were in a contract. Were they not, you would have rights. But Maxima and Scorpius are in a legally binding arrangement, so it's going to be assumed that whatever is one of theirs is both of theirs, and that includes Maxima's child."

Albus' fists clenched. How could that be fair? He could tell by Scorpius' behavior in the hospital that he'd want nothing to do with a child of his and Maxima's. However, as angry at them both as he was, Al didn't put it past Scorpius to retaliate in a way he knew would be hurtful.

"Isn't that what you fought for?" Albus argued. "For everyone to be treated equally, regardless of blood. What the hell did it all mean if Maxima still has to be stuck in this shitty arrangement she can't do anything about? How is it fair that I don't even know what's going to happen to my own kid?"

Harry gave his son a look and Albus hoped he wouldn't admonish him again for his poor decision making. "I agree with you, Albus. But some purebloods have their own way of doing things, and they're very set in their ways. However, I'm afraid it's perfectly legal since Maxima agreed to the arrangement. She signed the papers herself, she wasn't coerced, and the marriage wasn't arranged. The law can't prevent purebloods from entering marriage contracts, simply from being forced into them. And any wizard can enter one, not just purebloods, so it isn't against the law."

"But she didn't _have_ a choice!" Albus nearly shouted. He was almost sure Maxima could hear him. "Her father would have made her life miserable, she would have embarrassed Scorpius, and the other purebloods would have hated her! Just because she signed a bloody paper doesn't mean she wanted any of this to happen."

Ginny spoke up for the first time in a while. "I understand," she said calmly. "But, Albus-

"No, you guys don't understand!" He took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not going to abandon her-or my kid- just because everyone else is going to. I love her, and she doesn't have anybody else. She needs me. I know what we did was incredibly stupid, but I'm not going to let her go back to her dad or Scorpius because of it. I'm just not. And Dad, you know that attack on her couldn't be a coincidence. Things are happening. She needs to be with someone who actually cares to protect her. I'm not asking you guys to forgive me, but if you can't understand this, then I have to go."

Albus wasn't sure where any of his courage came from. He just knew he felt so strongly about the injustice of the entire situation, and about how his parents seem to act very clearly as if they were unconcerned with Maxima's fate, and action inexcusably uncharacteristic for Albus' own father.

"We just don't want anything happening to you too, Albus," Ginny told her son earnestly.

"If they try anything with me, at least I'll know I was doing the right thing," Albus said firmly. "And besides, Dad, you know there's more going on than this, bigger things at work here."

For the most part, Al had never clued his father in on the fact that he was more aware of the ominous situation than the next person. However, in light of that, his parents being hung up on the ordeal with Maxima seemed so trivial.

Harry pursed his lips. "I respect that you're doing what you feel is right," he admitted.

"It's what you would do," Al reminded his father.

Ginny turned her head in the direction of the stairs. "How is she?" she asked sympathetically, seeming resigned to the situation.

Albus felt his heartbeat slow down a bit. "Her arm is still healing. But she's still in grief from the attack, and all this, and possibly having to go back to her father… she just… needs me right now."

Harry nodded solemnly. "Go be with her," he said slowly. "Your mother and I need to talk."

* * *

Rose sat on a bench in the upper level of Flourish and Blotts with her feet propped up. She focused on a book, secluded from the small number of shoppers on the lower level. It was a cold, snowy day out, and Rose saw nothing wrong with spending the day holed up with a book.

Her parents and Hugo had gone to visit her grandparents. Rose hadn't wanted to go, which was probably the first time in her life. In truth, she hadn't wanted to see Roxanne, as she still wasn't quite over her taunting comments. She especially didn't want to see Albus, who was still stupidly enamored with the disgusting witch herself, Maxima. Albeit, Rose felt a bit bad about what had happened to Maxima at her engagement party. She probably would have felt a little worse if, minutes prior, Maxima hadn't attacked Rose's family or admitted to using Scorpius. If anything, Rose decided the attack was definitely a part of the prophecy she was meant to have a role in, and she'd let her focus lie on that end of things. She hadn't spoken to either cousin since the end of fall term, and felt no need to speak to them before the beginning of spring term.

Rose peered out the window again, focusing on the passerby dressed in their cloaks to avoid the cold. She jumped severely as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius apologized gently. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Rose turned around and looked at Scorpius. She hadn't seen him since the engagement party. He appeared tired, but he was shaved and his hair was styled nonetheless. He removed his cloak to reveal a sleek black turtleneck that made Rose feel frumpy in her old scarf and oversized cardigan. Scorpius always had a way of making her feel underdressed, even for a meeting in a bookstore.

"It's all right," she said.

"Have you been waiting long?" Rose shook her head. Scorpius didn't speak for a while. "I'm sorry I asked you here, I'm sure you have better things to do."

"I don't," Rose assured him lamely. She looked at Scorpius. His shoulders were slumped, as if he was defeated but was trying very hard not to be. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Scorpius answered quickly. "I was just eager to get out of the house, and come somewhere quiet. You know, people from the Prophet have been bothering me so much because of…" he let his voice trail off.

"I'm sorry, that must be hard."

Scorpius nodded his head in agreement. He wrinkled his eyebrows. "I'm not sure why I asked you, it's just, a lot of my other friends don't seem to understand, or I can't tell them everything. I didn't mean to be a bother."

Rose shook her head profusely. "You're not. I know exactly what you mean. There are just certain people you can't talk about certain things with. And sometimes you just want to get away."

"Exactly. You understand me so much, how is it we were never friends before?"

"Because we weren't supposed to be," Rose answered. "Because our fathers don't like each other."

Scorpius gave her a look. "You know I don't care about that."

"Of course not, I don't either. It's just maybe why we never talked before we had to."

A small smile played at the corner of Scorpius' lips, something she suspected he hadn't done in a while. "Well I'm glad we did become friends," he said finally.

Rose smiled back. "So am I."

They sat and smiled dumbly at each other for a moment. Rose tried to avoid the fact that she felt her cheeks growing hotter by the second. She knew she looked an absolute fright in her old jumper and her glasses. Her hair was an untamed mess. And Scorpius, being himself, had showed up looking near-perfect. She couldn't ever remember him looking otherwise. Rose fidgeted with her glasses. She took them off and held them in her hand.

"Are your glasses bothering you again?" Scorpius asked with a frown.

Rose nodded slightly. "It's just the air, it's rather dry out," Rose said, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry that yours eyes bother you so much," Scorpius said gently. Rose noticed how close she was to him on the bench they sat on.

"It's fine. I've had horrible eyesight my entire life. Besides, it's not the worse thing that can possibly bother you."

Scorpius nodded his agreement. "I know that all too well."

Rose felt her skin prickle as Scorpius gently removed the glasses from her hand. He set them on the small table beside them. Then, ever so slowly, he leaned in and kissed her. Rose felt butterflies in her stomach. She, Rose Weasley, arguably the least remarkable and least noticeable out of her entire horde of cousins- better yet, all the females in the school- was kissing Scorpius Malfoy, one of the richest, most well-known boys to ever attend Hogwarts. Not that any of that mattered to her, it was just an interesting thought. His hand touched her cheek much in the way that Lorcan used to when he kissed her. Suddenly, Rose pulled back. She opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius apologized. "Should I not have?"

"You're engaged," Rose reminded him, her hands still shaking from their kiss. "I may not like Maxima much, but that's- this is wrong. I couldn't be mad at Albus for what he did if I do the same."

Scorpius set his jaw hard. "You know?" he questioned.

Rose nodded. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he said something about wanting to help Maxima become a mediwitch. I knew it wasn't going to end well. He fancies her for whatever reason- I mean, I'm sorry, I shouldn't say-"

Scorpius shook his head. "It's fine. I could tell you two don't like each other. She's jealous of you, I think."

"Of me?" Rose repeated despite herself. "Why?"

"Because you're kind, and brilliant, and selfless, and so many other things," Scorpius said seriously. She wasn't quite sure what had changed his mind about Maxima. The last she'd seen, he'd been in love with her, and they'd been happy and snogging. She wondered why, so close after what had happened to her, he wasn't by her side. She decided it wasn't her business to ask.

Rose took a deep breath. Scorpius returned her glasses. "Right, we'd best take a look at this book then, shouldn't we?"

"I think so," Scorpius agreed. Rose opened the book up to him, and it was so large it spread over their laps. Rose noticed how close Scorpius sat to her. She couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't all right with him.

"So, remember how we were looking at those silver artifacts?" Rose questioned.

Scorpius nodded. He shuddered slightly. "I forgot to tell you. My mother gave Maxima earrings to wear to the engagement party. They looked just like Bianca's bracelet."

Rose put her finger to her chin. "Where did she get them from? Are they from your father's side of the family?"

"I don't know," Scorpius answered. "The only family heirloom jewelry I know of is my mum's wedding ring. Anyhow, Maxima has them now."

"Can you get them from her?"

Scorpius bit his bottom lip. "At some point, possibly," he said shortly. He turned to Rose again. "What did you find?"

"More about the Stanislov family. There's not much. But apparently, they go back far. It says they're one of the original wizarding families. They've spread far. It says here originally many members were Veelas, and blood-crazed. They tried to create a super-race of pureblood wizards."

Scorpius frowned. "But how? Veelas are creatures, mixing their blood with wizards' blood would make it impure."

Rose frowned at Scorpius' use of the word 'creature'. "My aunt and cousins are part Veela," Rose said. "Also, many wizards hold Veelas in high esteem and would love to cross their blood with them. They'd be better looking, so to speak, and some argue their magic would be twice as strong-"

Scorpius looked at Rose with concern when she abruptly stopped talking. "Rose, are you-"

"Bianca is part Veela," Rose announced, as if she was upset for not remembering sooner. "My cousin Dominique mentioned it. There's no way that's a coincidence."

"So you believe she's a member of this family?" Scorpius questioned.

Rose nodded. "I did before. But this just solidified it." She gave Scorpius a look and chewed her bottom lip, knowing what she was going to say next was insane. "I think you are too."

Scorpius' eyebrows wrinkled as if Rose had just said something completely stupid. "Rose, I think you're mistaken," he said gently.

"I don't think I am. You have the pocket watch, your mum has the earrings, you're all extremely blond, and well, everyone knows how the Malfoys have felt about blood." Rose hoped that comment didn't offend Scorpius.

He was silent for a long while, and fidgeted with the sleeve on his turtleneck. "Just because I'm blond doesn't mean I'm a Veela. Besides, Bianca has dark hair," he argued.

"And also the bluest eyes you've ever seen. I'm not saying being blond makes you a Veela, Scorpius, I'm saying all of this evidence in combination with that might make it possible, and we shouldn't rule it out."

Scorpius frowned like he still didn't quite believe her, but didn't want to call her idea stupid.

"So, if that's what we're running with, then what's the next move?" He questioned.

Rose honestly didn't know. She didn't want that to seem super obvious to Scorpius, though. "More research? We need to see just how many people in this family are still around. And maybe, if you can, ask your parents about the watch and your mum about the earrings? I'm sure they might know more than they've told you. We've got to find out about Bianca and Ivan too, but I'm not sure how that'll work since Albus broke up with her."

Scorpius nodded in deep thought. "I don't exactly trust Ivan asking Roxanne," he admitted.

"Me either. Maybe you can speak to her, though. The enemy of an enemy is your friend."

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"Muggle expression. Basically means that since you don't like Albus and I'm sure she doesn't either, she may be willing to open up to you."

Rose hoped that was the case. She felt she was on to something, although the pieces weren't fully together yet. She was proud that they were beginning to make headway in the case.

"But that also leads to who would have made the attack at the engagement party. I know my uncle's still looking into that," Rose said. "I hate to ask this, but do you think it was meant to hurt you or Maxima?"

Scorpius was quiet for a thoughtful moment. Rose was worried she was prying too much, but the information could be extremely helpful.

"It happened at Malfoy Manor," Scorpius said, as if this was his first time seriously considering the situation. "The ballroom is still closed for investigation. But it would have meant that someone close to my family allowed them in. We were strict about invitations that night, and any other time we have wards, so someone wouldn't have just been able to pop in."

"So you think someone your family knows plan this?"

Scorpius nodded. He rubbed his chin with his hand. "It has to be. But I'm not sure if that's saying anything. My parents are more tolerant now, but that doesn't mean everyone they keep company with. My father and Maxima's father run similar circles, but there were even some people there for her that I didn't know. Any of them could have been in on this, and it was probably more than one person."

Rose tried to remember any of the people she'd met or come across the night of the party. It was all blurry to her, all marred by the horrible explosion. "What about any foreigners? Anyone who's come recently?" she asked.

Scorpius shrugged. "I'm sure. But my father has friends in different countries. I don't know all of them…this is so much to handle at once."

Rose put her arm on Scorpius' shoulder. "I'm sorry to attack you with questions. But you know, it's not for all of this to solve. We can bring what we found out to the others, Lorcan, Lysander, Fred, Roxanne…"

"You can say their names," Scorpius said bitterly.

Rose let her hang linger on his shoulder. "Is something else wrong? I was trying not to ask-"

"I… I don't want to discuss it," Scorpius said gently. "It's also probably be good not to put Albus and I in a room together for a while."

"Oh…" Rose said. She wanted to ask if anything more had happened, but she decided to respect his wishes.

They looked at each other for a long while once again. "You've been one of the best friends I've had in a long while," Scorpius admitted.

Rose gave him a small smile. "You too. You're one of the only levelheaded people I know right now."

"Thank Merlin for that."

Scorpius' eyes glanced down at Rose's lips again. Rose's stomach suddenly flipped again. She tried to think of something to change the beat of the conversation. She closed the book and set it on the table beside them. She turned back to Scorpius and he still hadn't moved. His eyes were pleading almost.

"Rose," Scorpius said with a bit of firmness in his voice. "I know I'm engaged to Maxima. I know you also understand what that entails. I also know I haven't told you why exactly I've been so out of it lately, but you have to trust me. My relationship with Maxima is over. She did something to me that I can't forgive."

"Scorpius, what are you…?" Rose's voice trailed off as Scorpius took her hand gently.

"I'm not sure what will happen with out marriage, but I know I don't have any feelings for her anymore. I'm done with her. But I… I know I feel something for you. I'm not asking for anything from you, I just need to be honest with myself about how I feel."

Rose didn't know what to say. It was cute to her almost, how frank Scorpius was being with his feelings, as if he was doing it for himself rather than for her. It also made her self conscious for some reason. What was so good about her that Scorpius, who could have any girl at the school, felt something for her? She remembered the last time a friend had had romantic feelings for her. The situation with Lorcan still made Rose's head spin.

"I think that's important… to be honest with yourself," Rose said awkwardly.

Scorpius nodded slowly, as if he's expected Rose to say something different. "I just didn't want you to think I was putting you in a situation. I'm not going to go back to Maxima. I've had my limit, and I see what kind of person she is now. I just didn't want it to seem like I was playing you both."

"That I can respect."

"You're also teaching me so much, and changing the way I think, I just-" Before finishing his sentence, Scorpius placed his hands on either side of her cheek and kissed Rose again. She didn't want to believe his promises so easily, but something about Scorpius' sincerity made her trust him. It had also been so long since someone seemed to genuinely appreciate her, and notice her for who she was.

Rose kissed him back. What a sight, she thought. Scorpius, looking neat and professional snogging her, who looked dressed to lounge around the house. Still, if Scorpius didn't care, neither did she.

Scorpius pulled away from Rose again, a little bit of hope in his eyes. "You're brilliant," he said again. "I mean in general… not at snogging- not that you're not brilliant at snogging, I just-"

Rose cut Scorpius off by putting a finger to his lips. She laughed at his awkwardness, relieved to see that side of him. Scorpius laughed uncomfortably at himself.

"All part of my Veela charm, according to you."

* * *

 **Please leave a review! I'm going to be updating regularly over the next few weeks**


	13. Chapter 13

* **Leave a review! I'm trying to get more consistent with the updates!**

* * *

Scorpius sat alone at the dinner table and dejectedly pushed his food around with his fork. His mother was out having tea with some of her friends. He sat, waiting for his father to return home from work. It was times like these that Scorpius hated not having any siblings. During the holiday season it was rare that he would be able to invite friends over, since they were all busy spending time with their families. That being said, he had enjoyed his time earlier with Rose. He hadn't meant to spring his emotions on her, but he also couldn't deny that he'd felt them growing closer over the past couple months. And, with Maxima's betrayal, he felt as if he'd had absolutely no one in his life he could trust.

Scorpius looked up as a house-elf opened the dining room door. His father entered, wearing a severe set of deep maroon robes. Draco greeted his son with a stiff smile and joined him at the table.

"Is your mother still out?" He questioned.

Scorpius nodded. "She said she'd be home by seven."

Draco loosened his tie and handed it off to a house-elf. "Let's hope. We both know she could gossip for centuries as long as there was enough tea," he said with a small laugh.

Scorpius noticed his father's eyes didn't leave him. He looked up, waiting for his father to ask him a question he knew would make him uncomfortable.

"How was your day?" He questioned instead.

"It was good, I went to Flourish and Blotts with a friend."

Draco frowned. "So, you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Blaise owled me this morning," Draco started slowly. Scorpius felt a pang in his stomach. "Maxima's gone missing from St. Mungo's."

Scorpius looked up slowly. He was surprised, but then again, he wasn't. She was probably off somewhere with Albus, trying to figure out her next move without having to confront him. He didn't care whatever they did.

"Oh."

Draco seemed confused at his son's lack of a reaction. He gestured his fork in Scorpius' direction. "Do you know anything about this?"

"I don't know where she is," Scorpius answered flatly. He took a deep breath. "Can I be honest with you? Please don't tell her father." Despite being uncontrollably angry at the both of them, Scorpius still didn't want to see any physical harm come to Maxima, nor did he want to risk severing the relationship between his father's and Maxima's before it proved no longer useful.

"Of course, Scorpius, you can tell me anything. Is everything all right?" Draco asked his son with worry.

He shook his head slowly. "Maxima's been having an affair," he said plainly.

Draco remained silent for a long time. He put his hand under his chin. If he was shocked, or angry, he seemed to hide it well out of respect for his son.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes." He decided not to mention her pregnancy at risk of getting his father too worked up. He also knew there was no way he would keep that a secret.

"How long have you known? Your engagement party was just a few days ago," Draco reminded him.

Scorpius felt a flash of anger wash over him, feeling stupid once again at his father's reminder that just a few days ago, he'd finally thought his relationship with Maxima was on the mend again, when she'd really been sleeping with Albus the entire time.

"I was suspicious for a short while, but now it's been confirmed. I hadn't thought that was the case before I signed the contract, though."

Draco sighed. "I'm very sorry, Scorpius. I know how you felt about her."

Scorpius nodded bitterly, thinking of his best friend's betrayal. What hurt him the most was that Maxima had also been his closest friend, and now he'd lost both a friend and a fiancée simultaneously. He remembered running around in the gardens outside with her when they were younger. She'd very often sat at the very same dinner table with him, laughing and joking while their parents were engaged in deep conversation. Now, he doubted he'd ever speak to her on friendly terms again.

"It can't be helped," Scorpius muttered, trying to hold back the lump in his throat. "Is there no way I can get out of marrying her?"

"You're in a contract," Draco reminded him. "But I suppose I can have my lawyers look it over and see if we can have it dissolved. If not though, you'll still have to get married. But then you can very easily make her affair public and we'll have an annulment performed as soon as possible."

Scorpius nodded again. At least he wasn't bound to her for the rest of his life. He'd rather not have to go through the wedding at all, though, having to pretend to be happy with the woman who's lied to him all the spend money to have it dissolved later. "I don't want to embarrass her," he said.

"Scorpius, we'll get you out of this. But if you don't make it known why the two of you are separating so soon after the marriage, people _will_ talk. And we wouldn't want anyone saying anything about you that isn't true. Besides, she should have to deal with her consequences however they come to her."

It was clear that Draco was trying not to show just how upset he was. Scorpius felt like an idiot, proposing to Maxima in the first place only to have it end so badly, and having his father feel the need to clean everything up for him.

"All right, but just don't say anything to her father," Scorpius reminded him.

Draco stopped chewing. "Why?" he questioned. "She hurt you, and I'd rather not blindsight Blaise when we see about an annulment."

Scorpius wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure if his father knew about the clause regarding the dark objects, but he assumed his father didn't know. He didn't want Maxima's father to retaliate in a way that would hamper all of his and Rose's hard work, or hurt his family. He hated to say it, but hopefully, Mr. Zabini would be more upset with Maxima than he was with them.

Scorpius didn't respond, and his father got the message that he no longer wanted to discuss things. "This isn't your fault, Scorpius. Sometimes, the people we love deeply betray us. That doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with you. You'll meet a woman deserving of your affections one day, I promise." His father gave him a small smile, and then did him a favor and switched to talk about quidditch.

* * *

Rose sat in the living room at the Burrow. She'd returned home from Flourish and Blotts to a note from her mother on the kitchen table requesting her presence at the family dinner. She knew her mum knew she was upset, and therefore was going to force her into spending 'family time'. Were it not for her two absolutely annoying cousins, she might have come of her own accord.

She tried to focus on a book she'd purchased after Scorpius had left. It was a book regarding the history of the entire magic world. She hoped to get more insight regarding the Stanislov family, and so far she wasn't disappointed. Apparently, centuries ago, there had been a war between two European families, the Stanislov family, and another unnamed wizarding family. The Stanislov family had wanted to keep magic in Europe, rather than spread it throughout the entire world. They had lost the war, resulting in decimation of the family as well as members of the winning side leaving Europe to bring magic to other corners of the planet. The end of the chapter pointed out that some people believed heirs of the family still existed, yet this hadn't been proven.

Rose shuddered at the thought, but the pieces fit. It also scared her to think that if this family had once wanted to be so protective and exclusive of their magic, it couldn't be a good thing that they were resurfacing all these generations later. She made a note to get owls to Scorpius as well and the Scamanders alerting them of what she'd found out. She figured she'd have to tell Roxanne, Fred, and Albus herself. Fred and Roxanne were out playing quidditch with some of their other cousins. For some reason, Albus wasn't there. Neither were her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, or her cousins James and Lily. Perhaps they had something else going on.

Rose looked up as her cousin Molly approached her. She had the same long black hair as her mother, Aunt Audrey, and deep olive skin tone.

"It's holiday, Rose, why are you reading a history book?" her older cousin questioned, joining her on the couch.

"Dunno," Rose said. "It just seemed interesting. Something to take my mind off things."

"Things like what? All the terrorist attacks?"

Rose nodded slowly. "That too."

Molly blew air out of her nose. "People are going crazy about it. You should see how many contact requests I have to process a day from people fleeing from different countries. I think it's all a little much," she admitted. "I got off an entire hour late today."

Rose noticed her cousin was still wearing her secretary's robes. She'd visited her a few times at the Ministry, and Molly had never seemed particularly busy. She worked as a secretary for the immigration office. The fact that she was now working nonstop was definitely no coincidence.

"Well, what have you heard about it?" Rose asks.

"My boss thinks it's just fanatics or some copycat group, that people are getting too worked up."

"It's clearly _something,_ " Rose persisted.

Molly shrugged. "I think people are just sensitive from the War still. It's the same with muggles, apparently. Once one little thing seems to be going wrong, they cry 'World War 3'. Been doing it for decades. Anyhow, Grandmum says dinner's about ready. I came to get you."

Rose stood and followed her cousin, a bit put off by how painfully unaware Molly was. They walked down the endless stairs. She caught her cousin Fred in one of the bedrooms handing out some sort of candy to two of their younger cousins.

"Oi, Rose, Molly. Come here," Fred said, beckoning them into the room.

Tentatively, Rose entered, followed by Molly. She looked at her younger cousins. Lucy and Louis were chewing something vigorously.

"What is it?" Rose questioned.

"Truth toffee," Fred answered with a smirk. "One of dad's latest. It's supposed to be laced with some veritaserum, after you eat it, you can't lie until it wears off. We're testing it out."

Lucy and Louis nodded their heads proudly. "Tastes good," Lucy said. Louis nodded his head in agreement.

"Does it work, then?" Rose questioned. Her uncle's products didn't always do what they were intended, but still, more often that not they made for a fun time.

"Let's give it a go. Ask them something," Fred gestured his hand to his two guinea pigs.

Molly narrowed her eyes at her younger sister. "Did you lose one of those earrings Mum gave me for my birthday?"

Lucy winced. Her face turned red. "I lost them both," she blurted out. "They fell out when I was flying with Lily."

"You snot!"

Fred laughed, and Rose found herself laughing as well. "Guess it works so far, then. Roxanne's going to be in for a shock. She nicked some off me earlier and I'm sure she's got no idea what it is," he shrugged. "Just as well, then. Guess we can tell my dad it works."

* * *

Rose sat at the table with her family as she and her cousins waited eagerly for her grandparents to pass around dessert. The table was filled with puddings, pies, and cakes, and hands went about madly, reaching for plates, and utensils and sweets. Rose smiled gratefully at her brother, Hugo, as he willingly entered the fray and secured some pudding for them both.

"Save some for everyone else, you lot," Teddy said, good-naturedly, snatching the bowl from Hugo.

"You eat like a troll," Victoire sighed, rolling her eyes at her new husband. "You're going to eat Grandma Molly out of house and home."

"If none of you have yet, I don't think anyone can," Molly smiled back.

"Can I have some?" Louis questioned, looking to his eldest sister.

Rose noticed her Aunt Fleur pause her conversation with her Aunt Audrey to look at Louis. "Haven't you already had some dessert?" She questioned.

"Yes, _Maman_ ," Louis said in spite of himself. "I mean… _oui_ , _Maman_ … yes… Dominique gave me some pie."

Fleur frowned at her son's odd response. "Well, enough sweets, you will be bouncing of the walls" she said.

Fred sniggered behind his hand. He shared a triumphant look with his father. Bill noticed, and narrowed his eyes at his younger brother.

"What's funny, George?" Bill questioned. Rose looked up from her dessert. She knew her Uncle Bill wasn't typically very fond of her Uncle George's joke products, especially when he tested them out on his children.

"Oh, nothing, Bill. It's just, refreshing, to see such honesty from Louis," he said, barely able to keep a straight face.

Rose's aunt Angelina narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Did you give him that silly truth candy you were working on?"

George sighed and rolled his eyes. "Truth _Toffee,_ Ange, it's trademarked. And, of _course_ , I didn't give it to Louis. Fred did."

"I told you to stop giving Louis your test candies!" Bill snapped.

"Oh, live a bit, Bill. Besides, Louis enjoys, them, don't you, Louis?" Louis nodded his head eagerly. "See? And we both know he's telling the truth. Besides, it only went wrong once, and all his hair grew back."

Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes at his sons' spat. Still, there was a smile at the corner of his lips. "Hermione," he said, changing the subject, "I heard a great deal in the office about your newest investigation."

Rose glanced sideways at her mother. Typically, her mother kept her abreast of any interesting work investigations she'd done. But, to be fair, her mother had been so busy, and Rose had been so standoffish, she hadn't spoken to her as much as usual.

"Yes, Kingsley tasked me with investigating dragon sales," Hermione nodded. "Apparently, third party companies are buying them, marking up the transportation fees, and then may possibly be pocketing the money. It's completely vile and absurd that people treat the poor things that way. You should see the tiny boxes they ship them in, it's absolutely upsetting."

Rose felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Her mother was the Head of the Care of Magical Creatures Department. Of _course_ , she would know something about the dragon sales Lorcan mentioned. None of her other cousins seemed intrigued. She wished Al was there, which she'd thought she'd never say given the circumstance, but still he would have made something of her mother's revelation.

"For what?" Teddy asked, looking up at Hermione. "What could possibly make people want to do something that dangerous for a few extra galleons?"

Hermione pursed her lips, and Rose knew her mother was upset. She had a sore spot for animals. She'd nearly had a depressive episode the previous winter when Crookshanks had fallen ill with some type of animal flu. She'd also heard her mother's rants year-in-and-year-out every time her department defeated her bill to establish a minimum wage for house-elves.

"Unfortunately, as you know, Teddy, not too many people value the lives of animals as creature as much as they value a human life," she lamented. "And you wouldn't imagine how big the market for this is. I was doing some research the other day and, apparently in some place in Russia, Norwegian Ridgeback eggs go for thousands of galleons."

"I'm confused," Rose said. She turned to glance at her mother, hoping she could pry more information out of her. "How does it work?"

"Say I wanted to purchase a dragon's egg illegally. I wouldn't have to register the dragon with the Ministry, and I can have it specially bred to be whatever sort I want," Hermione started. "The egg might cost me about ten thousand galleons. But then I'd need to pay some smugglers about as much to get it to me. So now I've paid some smugglers ten thousand dollars to get me the egg, when really their job probably only cost them about two thousand galleons. So now they've made an eight thousand dollar profit off me," she explained to her daughter.

Rose nodded her understanding.

"I'm sure Charlie would love to get a load of this," Ron told his wife. Rose only saw her Uncle Charlie occasionally. He lived in Romania and worked as a dragonologist. However, when she did see him, her and her cousins lived hearing his stories.

"Yes, I was going to owl him and get his opinion," she agreed. "I'm sure he must know something."

* * *

Rose sat with Fred and Roxanne on the floor of their Aunt Ginny's old bedroom. The room was painted a pale pink, and was covered with posters of quidditch players. Fred looked intrigued with what Rose had to say. Roxanne seemed to only be listening out of obligation. Rose still hadn't fully forgiven her for her comments about Lorcan, but decided to put that aside for the moment.

"I did some research with Scorpius earlier today," Rose started. She noticed when Roxanne's eyebrow raised, but she said nothing. She sighed. "I wish Albus were here too, so I could say all this just once."

"Yeah, why aren't they here?" Fred asked. "Dad said Aunt Ginny said something had come up last minute, and she didn't say what it was."

"You don't think…?"

"It's probably nothing," Roxanne said dismissively. "You know if it was something important, Uncle Harry would have said." Rose hoped her cousin was right.

Fred gestured his hand, "So, what did you two find?"

"Scorpius thinks I'm barking mad, but I think the Stanislov Family, y'know, the ones with the fancy silvers and things? I think they're still around, and Scorpius is in the family, and Bianca. They own old family heirlooms and don't even know it."

"So, what does that mean?" Roxanne questioned impatiently, frowning.

Rose took a deep breath. "I also just found that this family started a civil war in the wizarding world a long time ago. They wanted to create a super breed of wizards, and didn't want to expose magic to any areas of the world than Europe. So that could explain what's happening, this family is back, or at least some members are, and they want-"

"Blood purity," Fred said. "Why is it always blood purity?"

"Sounds about right for Malfoy," Roxanne smirked.

Rose felt her blood boil. "Scorpius doesn't want part of any of that," she snapped. "And, need I remind you, if Bianca's part of this family, then so is Ivan. Might want to watch your back."

"What is he going to do to me? _I'm_ a pureblood," Roxanne reminded her cousin.

"Rox," Fred said, heeling his sister.

Rose gave a pointed look to her cousin and then turned to Fred. "I think it's more than that," she said. "I think it's purity in _European_ Wizardry. As in, maybe attacks are happening in Europe on non-European wizards? Americans, maybe? People from Asian and African countries? We need to find a way to look into it."

Fred shuddered and nodded his agreement. "Definitely," he agreed.

"And then lastly, what my mum said about the dragon sales," Rose started. "That isn't the first time I heard that. A few weeks ago, Lorcan told me his dad found out the same thing, that people are illegally selling and smuggling dragons, meaning someone's doing something with the money. We need to know what. At first, I thought it was to buy those silver objects, but now I don't know. I just need to talk to Lorcan so I can figure it out."

"Why not Lysander?" Roxanne questioned with a frown.

"Because I'm closer to Lorcan," Rose said sharply. "And it doesn't matter who helps me honestly. Why are you always so worried about whether or not I talk to Lorcan?"

Roxanne opened her mouth to say something. She then frowned to herself. "Because I shagged him," she blurted out.

Rose's face went slack. She looked at Fred, confused and in disbelief. "Oh, shit," Fred muttered to himself with realization. "Shit, shit, shit. It's the toffee. Dad's done it again."

Rose ignored Fred. Her eyes were trained on Roxanne. "Care to repeat yourself?"

"Not particularly," Roxanne said.

Fred stood hastily. "I'm going to go, er… find Dad. Maybe tell him not to market this stuff?" he escaped quickly, shutting the door and muttering a silencing charm.

"You had sex with Lorcan?" Rose repeated, her jaw clenched. "What about Ivan?"

"This was before Ivan," Roxanne admitted.

" _When?"_

"Last year," Roxanne responded. "After a quidditch match. Some of us met up in the Room of Requirement, and there was loads of Firewhiskey, and he'd told me you two were in a rough patch-"

"So you had _sex_ with him?" Rose demanded. She felt tears sting at the back of her eyes. Suddenly, she understood _perfectly_ how Scorpius felt when Maxima had apparently made her revelation that she wanted to be with Albus and not him. But what hurt more was that her own cousin, her own best friend had betrayed her.

"It was completely stupid, it sort of er, just happened," Roxanne continued. "He felt horrible, but I told him not to tell you, and he just felt so bad he-"

"Broke up with me," Rose finished, her lip trembling. Suddenly, it all made sense. Why Lorcan always approached her with regret. She'd known he was full aware that he'd hurt her greatly just by breaking up with her, but she hadn't figured _this_ was the reason. Now Rose understood why Roxanne had always seemed touchy about the subject and wanted her to move on from Lorcan completely, or not even speak to him. She was afraid his guilt would get the better of him and he'd tell her the truth. What hurt most was that Roxanne seemingly had no intentions of ever telling her cousin what had happened.

"Rose, I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to find out like this, and I thought Lorcan and I could pretend it never happened," Roxanne apologized profusely. "If you really think about it, it's more my dad's fault than mine. I never would have told you this on my own."

Rose's mouth gaped open. She felt a sudden urge to hex her cousin.

"What in Merlin's name do you mean this isn't your fault?" she demanded. " _You_ slept with my boyfriend! And he broke up with me because of it! Why do you think you can go shagging anyone you please?"

Roxanne's face was blank. "Well, I just hope you're as mad at Lorcan about this as you are me," she said simply. "And besides, I thought you'd be over it. You're clearly into Scorpius now. He's in a relationship, too. So where exactly do you get off?"

"I hate you, Roxanne." Rose stood up and left the room abruptly. She wasn't going to let her cousin see her cry.

Albus and Maxima sat together at the kitchen table, looking at the Daily Prophet. Albus ate, and watched tentatively as Maxima drank her tea. She'd healed up much better, but still had an air of sadness about her. Fortunately, though, Lily had been nice enough to lend her some clothes. Albus was positive his siblings knew of the situation. They seemed to be going out of their way to be nice to Maxima, and Al as well to some extent.

He knew his parents were still somewhat frustrated with him. His mother, probably not so much, but his father seemed annoyed. He could tell it was because his father wasn't particularly fond of Maxima's father, or Scorpius' either for that matter, and didn't want to be caught up in anything with them.

Maxima frowned as she glanced at the paper.

"What's wrong?" Albus questioned. "Is everything okay?"

Maxima pointed to a picture taking up almost half of the front page. "My earrings," she said. "Well not mine, but the ones I wore to the engagement party."

Albus looked at the picture. A woman with dark hair tired into a bun was shown smiling, wearing an elegant pair of robes. The earrings in question dangled from her ears. They did look just like Maxima's. She held a man with blond hair, a chiseled face, and striking blue eyes Albus would have noticed anywhere.

"Are you sure those are yours?" Albus questioned, although he had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't a coincidence.

Maxima nodded profusely. "When the Mediwtich returned me my things, they were gone," she said. "I got my bracelets, my necklaces, my rings, my robes, everything else _but_ those earrings. I was afraid to tell Scorpius, since they belonged to his mother. They were stolen. I know it."

Albus nodded. "But who-"

"I know this man," Maxima said. "I hadn't seen him in forever, until I visited Paris again this summer with my parents. He's the Chief Warlock of France. He's also Bianca's father."

Albus felt numb, his suspicions confirmed. "But, why would her mother have your earrings? And how could she have gotten them?"

Maxima shook her head, at a loss for an answer. "I'm not sure, but I noticed when Scorpius' mother gave them to me that they look just like Bianca's bracelet, like they're part of a set. And you mentioned they look like Scorpius' watch," she remembered.

Albus shuddered. "So, Bianca has the bracelet, and somehow her mum got those earrings. I'm still confused as to what it all means."

Maxima frowned like she tasted something bad. "Well, _Rose_ said-" she stopped speaking, and rested her hand gently on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked quickly.

"Nothing," Maxima assured him. "I'm just a bit queasy."

Albus nodded solemnly, suddenly reminded of his father's words. He'd approached Maxima about it later that day, and she'd assured him she'd do everything in her power to find a way to end her marriage with Scorpius so they could raise their child together. He hoped that she could.

"Maybe you should rest," Albus suggested.

"It's early, we've barely been up a few hours, I'm fine," Maxima assured him gently. "Really, I am."

She took Albus' hand in hers as if she was about to say something she knew he wouldn't like. "I think we need to speak to Scorpius. He might know something about these earrings we don't."

"No way," Albus said vehemently. "I'm not letting him near you after how he acted at St. Mungo's. He might tell your father where you are."

Maxima squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I know him. Better than anyone else," Maxima reminded him. "He was upset, but I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. And besides, this isn't about him and I. Figuring this out could save a lot of people."

"But, Maxima-"

"Let me just write him and see what he says," Maxima pleaded. "I really believe he won't hurt me, or tell. I know you hate him, but certain things just aren't in his character. And besides, I can't hide here forever. I'll have to confront my father eventually, and go back to school…"

Albus cringed at the thought of Maxima having to return to school pregnant, the two of them being ridiculed by the other students. He was also afraid of what Scorpius or her father might do out of anger once they saw her again. But deep down, he knew she was right, that not speaking to Scorpius could make things worse for more people than just them.

He also feared for Bianca. Albus thought about his explicit warning to stay away from her, and how broken she'd seemed to be once he told her they couldn't be seen together. And now, to find out her father was one of the most powerful men in Wizarding France and he'd still sent her away, it just didn't bode well. And also, to think that her mother somehow ended up with one of Maxima's possessions after an explosion meant to kill her. It was all too much, and it made Albus' head hurt.

"All right," he relented, giving Maxima a soft look. "But if you meet up with him, I'm coming with you."

* * *

 **Leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

***Thank you to all my lovely readers! I'm starting to really enjoy picking back up on this story! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

Maxima and Albus shared a serious look from under the invisibility cloak.

"Remember," Maxima said firmly. "Don't come out for any reason. I need Scorpius to trust me."

Albus frowned. He was glad Scorpius agreed to meet Maxima, but he was still apprehensive. They hadn't seen him for days now, and the last time they had, he'd been angry. Albus didn't exactly trust him in a room alone with Maxima, at least if Scorpius thought he was alone.

"If he threatens you-"

"He won't," Maxima said. " _Don't_ come out."

She gave Albus a kiss and slipped from under the cloak. Maxima took a deep breath and knocked on the door of a shoddy room of the Leaky Cauldron. It was silent for a moment, then Albus heard footsteps.

The door opened. Scorpius looked Maxima up and down, his face blank. She pushed the door open wide and entered, allowing Al to slip through. He settled gently on a stool in the corner so as not to make much noise. Maxima glanced around before shutting the door, unsure of where he was. He tried to remind himself to stay calm.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" Maxima asked quietly.

Scorpius shook his head. "Although you should know your father has Aurors out looking for you. Doubt Potter's told you."

Albus clenched his jaw. He had no idea Maxima's father had contacted the Auror Department, and even better, why his own father hadn't mentioned it, when he knew for a fact he would have had he known.

"No," Maxima said. "I'm sorry. I know what I did to you was wrong. But I-"

"We're not here for that," Scorpius said shortly, cutting her off.

Maxima persisted. "No, I need to apologize. I hurt you. I lied, I cheated, I led you on. I betrayed you, Scorpius. I don't ever expect you to forgive me," she said gently.

Scorpius frowned. "This is the worst possible thing you could have done to me," he said bitterly.

"I know. I should have been honest and said I didn't want to marry you. I just didn't know how, and I was afraid of getting in trouble for saying no. I was afraid of being true to myself, and I resented you and hurt you instead of being honest," she admitted.

Albus hated how guilty and hurt Maxima looked. Granted, she had done something completely unforgiveable to Scorpius, but he hadn't been much better to her, and he'd trapped her into the situation to begin with.

Scorpius considered Maxima for a moment. She was wearing one of Lily's old jumpers, and a pair of her trousers. A headband pulled back her curly hair, and she had dark circles under her eyes. Still, she was beautiful to Albus. He was almost certain Scorpius had never seen her look so normal before.

"Why didn't you want to marry me?" Scorpius questioned gently, as if that still mattered. He hated hearing them interact, because there were clearly years of friendship and closeness and history behind them that Albus knew he'd always be a bit jealous of, whether or not he thought Scorpius was a git.

Maxima took a deep breath. "I… it's just not the life I want. You were always my closest friend, but I didn't want to hang off your arm for the rest of my life. You can't admit it, but I know you feel like you had to marry me, because it was a good match. But you were never truly in love with me."

"You don't know that," Scorpius said defensively.

"I do," Maxima nodded. "And I knew I would have resented you forever, and you would have spent the rest of your life trying to convince me we made the right choice. I just wanted to feel as if something was my own choice, and feel _alive_."

Scorpius cocked an eyebrow. His severe black robes made him look years older than he was. "That's why you ran off to Potter?" he questioned, saying Albus' name like it was a curse word. Albus had to take a breath and rein himself in.

"Scorpius, he cares about me. He cares what I want in life, and what I think, and whether I'm happy. He also realizes the world is bigger than this small group of closedminded people we were trying to impress," she said gently. Albus smiled. He could tell Maxima truly felt that way, and not like she had to say those words just because he was in the room.

"Well, pity you didn't get to know him before you accepted my proposal."

Maxima bit her lip. Albus hoped she wasn't going to bring up what he thought he was about to, especially at such a sensitive time.

"About that," she started tentatively. "I know we're in a contract, and I know you know what this could mean for my child. I-"

"I don't have any intent on raising Albus' child with you," Scorpius snapped. _Bloody damn well right, you don't_ , Albus thought.

Maxima took another deep breath. She fidgeted with her engagement ring. "I would never ask you to. But the matter still stands that legally, it _is_ your child. I know it's going to be too difficult, if it's even possible, to dissolve the contract. Once my father finds out… he'll take everything I have. The only way he can't do that is if we still get married. I… I need my inheritance, for my child. Albus and I would struggle otherwise. We can annul it right after, but please Scorpius-"

"You _still_ want me to marry you?" Scorpius questioned numbly. Albus' mouth dropped open. Maxima hadn't mentioned still trying to marry Scorpius. She'd told him she'd ask him about finding a different solution. Albus felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Only for my inheritance," Maxima repeated. "I know that's a lot to ask, and I don't deserve that from you, but please. I'm only asking for what's mine, nothing more. I know you're upset, but this isn't about me, or Albus. It's about our child."

Scorpius was silent for a moment as if he was considering it. "How are we going to explain an annulment right after we get married? I told my father about your affair, and he wants to make a scandal of it."

Albus felt his blood boiling. Why was every man in Maxima's life bent on destroying her for finally taking control of her own feelings for once?

Maxima nodded. "I don't care. You can tell everyone the truth. They'll find out anyway. I just need my inheritance, and if I don't marry you, my father will be able to disown me, and I won't get it. I don't care if I'm outcast, I just want to be able to raise my child in peace."

"Peace?" Scorpius questioned. "Have you forgotten about everything else?"

"No," Maxima said vehemently. "Which is another reason why I wrote you. But Scorpius, please, I need your answer. My father is going to figure out where I am soon, and if I don't have things sorted out by then…" her voice trailed off as if she couldn't imagine anything worse.

Scorpius was quiet for a long while. "Our wedding is this summer. He's going to find out you're pregnant by then. I'm not going to look stupid and pretend this is my child only to admit it isn't later."

"I was thinking we tell him," Maxima started. Albus nearly choked. Maxima hadn't discussed _any_ of this with him.

" _What?"_

Maxima nodded and gave Scorpius a serious look. "I didn't before, but I believe you now," she said firmly, looking deep into his eyes.

"About what?"

"About him," she said. She pulled the copy of the _Prophet_ with Bianca's parents out of her trousers. "These are the earrings your mother gave me. These are Bianca's parents. I didn't tell you, but those were the only thing I didn't get back from the Healers at St. Mungo's. Our fathers knew everyone at that party, so the attack had to be an inside job. Your mother wouldn't have given them to me only to try to kill me over them. So that leaves my family. My father _knows_ Bianca's father, and quite well. I'm guessing that attack was for the earrings. Only I don't know why."

Albus felt a chill go down his spine listening to Maxima explain to Scorpius that she believed her father had made an attempt on her own life. Her posture was tense, as if she was expecting Albus to jump out and blow their cover. He was doing his best not to.

Scorpius nodded in deep thought. "Rose has a theory. About what she told us months ago, but now there's more. But how exactly does that explain you willing to tell your father the truth?"

"To force his hand," Maxima said. "I don't buy that the investigations been going on this long and _nothing's_ been uncovered. My father is one of the best lawyers in wizarding Europe. His investigation team is bar none, if he wanted to solve this he could. If it gets out that an attack was made on his pregnant daughter and he s _till_ doesn't exhaust all options, then it looks even more like he's not exactly concerned."

Scorpius gave Maxima a pained smile, as if he didn't want to show he was satisfied with her plan. "Brilliant," he said. "But people aren't going to be as sympathetic once they find out the child isn't mine."

"Neither would my father," Maxima agreed. "We both know what kinds of things happen to pureblood women who get pregnant out of wedlock, _especially_ done by their own families. Who would put it past him, especially since I ruined marriage with a Malfoy? He'll _have_ to prove he didn't know anything then, and that's if he can." Albus was unsettled by that last bit.

Maxima and Scorpius said nothing for a while. They looked at each other intently. "I truly am sorry, Scorpius," she said again. "I never disliked you. I just disliked being forced into this relationship. You know how close we were."

"I know," he agreed solemnly.

"And you deserve a better woman than me, someone who's honest and makes you happy."

"I know."

"You have feelings for Rose," Maxima said without preamble. Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "I can tell she has feelings for you, too. I may not be fond of her, but she'd make you far happier than I could. You deserve to try and be happy." Albus knew Maxima had suspected as much for months now. Since her relationship with Scorpius was over for good, it made sense that she no longer cared.

"I don't want her caught up in you and I," Scorpius said tentatively.

Maxima shook her head. "Of course, not. Once this is over, I can be with Albus, and perhaps something will come of you and Rose. Perhaps not, but you won't have to be stuck with me. Maybe things can go back to the way they used to be between us."

"In time," Scorpius said. "Depending on how much we have. When are you going to tell your father?"

Maxima glanced down at her shoes, then back up at Scorpius. "Tonight," she said. "I didn't want to waste time. The only thing is, you have to act like you still love me. If he finds out any of this is fake, he'll be suspicious. You have to act like you still care about me."

"I understand," Scorpius nodded. "And I do still care about you." Albus rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Maxima said, for lack of a better response.

"I'm coming with you," Scorpius said. "I wouldn't look caring if I left you to confront your father on your own. And I want to be there… in case something happens."

Maxima glanced backward, unsure of where Albus was but fully aware he'd object to Scorpius wanting to come with her. Despite his better judgement, he kept quiet.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Maxima said quietly, although she didn't sound convinced. "We'll tell him the entire truth tonight. Then one of us can write in anonymously just saying I'm pregnant, to force a better investigation. My father won't be able to come out and say it isn't your child, because then it'll look like an excuse for having not found anything. Later, we'll come out with the entire truth, so it really drives it home."

Scorpius nodded. "People are going to hate you," he reminded her. "And be nasty toward you. And although I still can't believe this, I don't want any of that to happen. I didn't even want my father to-"

"I can handle it," Maxima assured him. "Especially if it means you, me, and innocent people are better off. I'm not too worried about the opinions of some people who may have tried to kill me."

Scorpius gave her a smirk mixed with a wistful expression. "I'll see you tonight?" he asked.

Maxima nodded. "We'll meet here again and then apparate together."

Scorpius gave her a half nod. "Tonight," he said again before disapparating.

Maxima now stood in the middle of the room alone. She rested her face in her hands and her shoulders heaved up and down with a deep breath.

Albus ripped the cloak off, shaking his hair back into place. Maxima jumped as if she'd forgotten he was there.

"Might have mentioned that plan to me before you told Scorpius?" he said bitterly, his tone sounding much harsher than he intended.

"Albus," Maxima said gently. "We both know you wouldn't have allowed me to go through with it. And this is the only way."

"You said you would try to talk him out of the contract," Albus reminded her.

Maxima looked at him as if he was speaking a foreign language. "And then what? Do you not understand that if I'm not in that contract with Scorpius any longer, my father can cut me off? And then we have _no_ money to support ourselves or this baby. If my father cuts me off now, he'd still have to pay Scorpius himself because of the contract, and if I marry Scorpius, I'll get the galleons when we separate. This was always the only option."

Albus frowned. Suddenly, he realized it was becoming quite difficult to realize when she was telling the truth and when she wasn't. He hoped she'd never have him looking as stupid as she did Scorpius.

"You really think this plan with your father is going to work?" Albus questioned.

Maxima nodded vehemently. "I know this isn't a coincidence. And I know you don't want Scorpius there, but he really is handling this better than we could have expected. He's doing something for us we'll never be able to repay."

"He's not doing it for us," Albus reminded her.

"It doesn't matter at all _why_ he's doing it," Maxima snapped. "The fact of the matter is that he _is_. And you're lucky he cares enough to want to come with me tonight, because my father has no qualms over hurting you, and if it were just be alone, he might…, he would-"

"He would _what_?" Albus demanded. "Maxima, I can't just let him hurt you. I could come under the cloak-"

"He won't," Maxima assured him. "Not too badly, at least. Besides, you wouldn't be able to contain yourself and stay hidden. Scorpius will be there, and we have my father cornered with the entire engagement party situation."

Albus looked at Maxima. Her eyes were betraying a lot more fear than she was trying to let show. She was going to have to go home to a father who would be absolutely enraged with her, and could have possibly arranged an attack that could have cost her her life, all for what? For some stupid prophecy? To help save the wizarding world? Suddenly, Albus didn't care at all about saving people, if it meant Maxima- or his child- could get hurt.

He took her face in his hands. "I know you have to do this. You're brilliant. I just wish you would have told me," he said gently.

Maxima placed one of her hands over his own. "I wanted to," she persisted. "But I knew you would let your feelings get in the way, and not realize this is what has to happen. I'll come back to you, I promise. We need this information, and this is just one step closer to us being together."

"I know," Albus pouted. "That doesn't make me like it."

"I'd be questioning your sanity if it did," Maxima said with a wavering smile. She gave Albus a kiss. "Let's go back, so I can at least lay with you a little while before I have to go back home."

* * *

Scorpius watched as Maxima moved quickly about her bedroom with her wand, disappearing certain items. She waved her wand over her large jewelry box, and it disappeared completely.

"Luckily, we're both accepted in the wards," she said distractedly, "so that I can do this."

Scorpius had been confused when Maxima told him she'd wanted to stop by her bedroom first. At first he thought it was so she could change clothes, but she still wore an old muggle sweater and trousers that looked much too worn to have belonged to her. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"What exactly are you doing?" He questioned.

"Sending these things to Albus, so we can sell them."

"I'd promise you you'd get your inheritance. Don't get rid of your things, Maxima."

"That won't be for months, we'll need money in the meantime," she reminded him. "And besides, they're just things, Scorpius. I'm the same person without them."

Scorpius considered that statement. He believed any of the ostentatious things he owned didn't make him the man he was, yet he was still attached to them. But for what? Status? Security? He didn't have an answer.

Once she'd disappeared the majority of her jewelry, robes, and expensive trinkets, Maxima looked up at Scorpius and sighed.

"I'm still so sorry," she apologized again.

Scorpius nodded. He wanted to be angrier at Maxima, but for some reason, he couldn't be. He always suspected deep down she never really loved him, but he'd just believed that had been his own insecurity getting at him. And besides, perhaps it had been a blessing in disguise, did he really want to spend his life with someone who resented him? He thought about what Rose would think, whether she'd want to be caught up in all the drama that being a part of his life would entail. He hoped she'd make an exception, because he'd been unable to stop thinking about her the last few days. Perhaps those feelings, and the fact that he suspected Rose felt the same way, made the blow a little easier.

"You don't have to keep apologizing."

"I do," Maxima said firmly. "I was horrible to you, and look what I've gotten myself into."

"If it was prophecy then we couldn't avoid it," Scorpius reminded her. "Perhaps this was the only way we could find out the truth about your father. You never know."

Although he hated to admit, Scorpius had always been unsettled by Maxima's father. There had always been something about his calculating yet aloof stare, and how he always seemed to regard others as if there was a glass wall between them and himself. After the War, Scorpius had heard most of those who fought for Voldemort tried to clean up their act, and appear more tolerable, his own family for example. But Blaise's behavior made it apparent he didn't care much for tolerance, and that his opinions hadn't changed one bit. A man so open about his elitism, despite everything that had happened, had to be up to something, or at least support it.

Scorpius remembered two years ago, when his father had been questioned by the Ministry regarding some illegal activity they'd gotten wind of. His father didn't go into detail, but he'd been visibly hurt by the ordeal, and Scorpius remembered being looked at oddly by some students, and made fun of by others. It resonated to his core to see his father, a proud, hardworking man who'd spent over twenty years rebuilding his image suddenly broken by the prejudices others still had of him. It put fear in Scorpius that everyone he met would know him as a Malfoy and associate him with Dark Arts and blood purity, although he'd never engaged in anything of the sort. As far as he knew, Mr. Zabini, who was clearly prejudiced, hadn't faced the same humiliation. Scorpius resented him deeply for that.

"Maybe you're right," Maxima agreed. "Thank you for coming."

Scorpius nodded curtly. Whether or not their marriage was no longer real, Maxima was still Scorpius' closest friend and still someone he'd shared all his secrets with. He didn't want any danger to come to her. He hated that he was so forgiving and couldn't easily force himself to stop caring for those who had wronged him.

"Of course."

Maxima laced her fingers and stared at the ground. "When I tell him, I don't know what he's going to do. Don't you remember that story about that Bulstrode girl?"

Scorpius gave her a stiff nod. He remembered a few years back, he and Maxima would have been in Fourth Year. News had broke that a pureblood woman's husband had caught her having an affair and she'd died soon after from 'suspicious circumstances'. It had been uncovered weeks later her husband and father had plotted her murder for disgracing the family.

"That isn't going to happen to you."

"You don't know that."

"I'll make sure of it. I'll protect you, and Albus... I'm sure he will as well." He decided not to say that if Maxima didn't have a fair chance, Albus definitely didn't either. He didn't want to worry her more.

* * *

Scorpius and Maxima stood in her sitting room. Her father stared at her. Her mother still looked in disbelief that she had actually come home. Her father wore a deep frown. He sat in a chair in front of the fire place. "You look horrid," he said. "Where were you?"

Maxima straightened her lips into a line. "With a friend," she answered.

"What in Merlin's name possessed you to leave the hospital? I had Aurors searching for you."

"For a week?" Maxima questioned. "They would have found me by then."

Blaise glared at Maxima. He turned his attention to Scorpius. "Did you know where she was?"

"No," Scorpius shook his head. "You owled my father and asked. I don't know anything."

Blaise frowned at the two of them. Maxima's posture was tense. Scorpius tries to read her, and figure out when exactly she was going to break the news. He felt uneasy, and outnumbered. He wished his own father was there.

"You were the last to see her," Blaise continued with his interrogation. Scorpius wanted to argue that he w _asn't_ , but decided that pointing out that fact wouldn't be good for either of them. Maxima grabbed his hand for good measure.

"It's not Scorpius' fault," Maxima persisted. She looked between her parents. "I left because I… I was afraid of what you might think… I'm… I'm pregnant."

The temperature in the room appeared to drop twenty degrees. Scorpius looked first at Maxima's mother, who didn't react in any way other than looking to her father to see his reaction.

Blaise's eyebrow twitched. "I _dearly_ hope you didn't just say what I believe I heard."

Maxima's hand was shaking. "I… I did, Father." She opened her mouth to speak again, but Blaise raised his hand and cut her off. Maxima shut her mouth.

He trained his attention on Scorpius. "We discussed this," he said coldly, rising from his chair. Maxima squeezed his hand, urging Scorpius to stay put. "You weren't to cause a scandal _before_ the marriage. Now she's going to be disgraced!"

Maxima flinched at her father's loud voice. Scorpius wanted to say something along the lines of how Blaise had no business yelling at him, especially for an accusation of which Maxima would have been equally guilty, but he decided to keep quiet.

"I'm, er… sorry. But I do still fully intend on marrying her," Scorpius assured Blaise.

Blaise snorted. "Of course, you will. You don't have a choice. I suppose I'll have to talk to your father and see about moving the wedding up before this problem becomes… _apparent_. Maxima, how far along are you?"

"About… about five weeks," Maxima answered timidly. She and Scorpius shared a look of worry. He hadn't even considered the fact that her father might want to change the date of the wedding after finding out Maxima was pregnant. However, the sooner they married, the sooner they could end the marriage. "But, Father… the truth is that the-"

"We'll plan for the end of January, then. Until then, you aren't to wear anything revealing or make mention of it," Blaise ordered.

Maxima looked at her mother as if silently asking for support. "Scorpius and I were going to make mention of it to the Prophet," she started. "People are going to realize the truth anyway, it'll look better if we don't like we have anything to hide. Also, now that we're moving the wedding up it'll be obvious, anyway."

"Absolutely _not_ ," Blaise snapped.

"Well, I'm not exactly too keen on attending another event next month at which Maxima might possibly be killed," Scorpius said boldly. "There's still no answers as the what happened at our engagement party. I'm sure once the Ministry is aware someone tried to attack a _pregnant_ woman, some more efforts will be spared."

"All efforts already _have_ been spared," Blaise told him bitterly. Scorpius knew that wasn't true. Rarely ever was the Auror Department stumped, and it was never over occurrences where the pool of perpetrators should be so narrow. And besides, knowing everything else he knew about all the coincidences of the situation, Scorpius didn't believe Maxima's father one bit.

"I won't be able to rest until I find out who attacked her," Scorpius continued. "And if we have to use her child to leverage a better investigation, then we'll do so. Don't you think it would be best to use any advantage possible to move this investigation along?"

Blaise looked like he wanted to curse Scorpius. It took him a moment to answer. "Of course. In that case, there's no point in moving the wedding. When are you due?" He talked to Maxima like the thought of her made him sick.

"Mid-May."

Blaise scrutinized the two of them and frowned at Maxima. "That late?" he questioned. He narrowed his eyes at Maxima. "You and Scorpius are both purebloods."

Scorpius looked at Maxima with question. He wasn't aware of Blaise's point.

Maxima frowned back. "I don't understand."

"I don't, either," Blaise agreed. "I don't understand why the Healer would believe you were due so late. I'm sure you know the length of a pregnancy is determined by the amount of magical blood the child has. You and Scorpius are both purebloods, so for the life of me I can't understand why it would take so long to have your child."

Mxima nodded grimly.

"Father, that's because Scorpius-"

"Scorpius, you also referred to the child as Maxima's rather than your own," he pointed out. Apparently, Blaise seemed rather intent on cutting Maxima off and trying to piece together the truth himself, rather than simply let her tell him. It bothered Scorpius how little he respected her or cared what she had to say.

"The child _is_ Maxima's."

Blaise nodded coldly. "Yes, but I don't believe it's _yours_. Am I correct, Maxima?" Blaise questioned, regarding his daughter with utter distaste. Maxima dropped Scorpius hand.

"Yes. This has to be kept a secret, or we know how this will look on you," she said, taking a couple small steps forward, her hands raised in a placating gesture. "We're still going to get married, so I don't-"

"How _dare_ you?" Blaise shouted. He reached forward and closed his hands around Maxima's neck. She gasped loudly, struggling against him. Maxima's mother screamed.

Scorpius' blood ran cold. He was panicked, not sure that the scene before him was actually happening. Maxima's face was turning a deep shade of red.

Without thinking, Scorpius pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Blaise. " _Stupefy!"_

Blaise flew backward, and Maxima collapsed on the floor, grasping and holding her neck with one hand. Scorpius rushed over to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Maxima! Are you-"

Before Scorpius could finish his sentence, he felt the nausea-inducing tug of apparition before Maxima's sitting room dissolved before him.

* * *

Rose sat in Albus' bedroom, filling him in on details. He'd mentioned to her that his parents wouldn't be home for the night. James was out with a girl, and Lily had gone over to her own house to hang out with Hugo and Dominique. The timing couldn't have been more perfect, considering both of them rarely ever go time home alone. And since he, other than the Scamanders was still in the dark, she decided it was only right to fill him in. Besides, her irritation with him could in no way amount to how much she detested Roxanne at the moment.

Albus looked at Rose blankly, fiddling with his glasses. He nodded every once in a while, but he seemed distracted, like he wasn't paying much attention. He'd been acting oddly the entire time. And something about his bedroom looked different, it looked more cluttered than usual. And when she'd tried to go to his wardrobe to borrow a sweatshirt, he'd quickly refused and given her the one he was wearing. Things didn't add up.

Rose screamed in shock as Scorpius and Maxima appeared by the door. Scorpius was hunched over Maxima, whose face was splotchy. Her eyes were rimmed with tears, and she was doing a mix between crying, coughing, and gasping for air. Rose noticed she was wearing muggle clothes. She was swearing one of _Lily's_ jumpers, Rose noticed because it was one their grandmother had made. That confused her.

Albus stood quickly and nearly pushed Scorpius out of the way to get to Maxima. "Maxima!" He shouted. Putting his hands on either side of her face. "What the hell happened, Malfoy?"

"Her father found out-"

"I t _old_ her this wasn't a good idea!"

Scorpius frowned. Rose stared at the three of them, utterly confused. Scorpius didn't even seem to notice her. He seemed too concerned with Maxima, and with filling Albus in on something, she had no idea what.

"How did you know?"

"I was under an invisibility cloak when you two were at the Leaky Cauldron!" Albus admitted. "Did you honestly think I was going to let you near her alone after that shit you pulled in the hospital?"

"I didn't pull anything," Scorpius said defensively. "How did you expect me to react? And besides, since you _heard_ everything, you would know I'm handling this situation a lot better than I'm required to, and that I'm doing you _both_ a favor by still agreeing to marry her!"

Rose didn't understand. Of course she knew, and was trying to make peace with the fact that Scorpius may still have to marry Maxima, but she didn't see how that would be beneficial to Albus in the slightest.

"A _favor_? This is the second time she's almost gotten killed with you, Malfoy. _What_ happened?" Albus demanded again. He tried to pick Maxima up, but she signaled with her hand that she didn't want to be moved.

"Her father went mental and choked her," Scorpius said, shaking his head still. "And I panicked, and stunned him, and then went to check on her, and I supposed _she_ panicked as well and disapparated. Apparently, this was the safest place she could think of." Rose caught the accusing tone in his voice.

Albus turned around and glared at Scorpius. "How'd you even let him get near enough to _touch_ her? I knew-"

"What's going on?" Rose demanded, tired of being lost. Scorpius turned to look at her for the first time since he'd arrived. His expression immediately softened.

"Maxima's father found out that she's pregnant," Scorpius said plainly.

Rose's face flushed. It clearly wasn't the time, but she thought about how a few days prior, Scorpius had kissed her, and said his relationship with Maxima was over. How could he say this if she was pregnant?

"Maxima's pregnant?" Rose questioned. "But why didn't you say, at Flourish and Blotts?"

Scorpius frowned. "I thought you knew. Isn't that why you were upset with Albus?"

"You were upset with me?" Albus questioned. "For what?"

"Well, I… because you fancied Maxima, and I could tell it was hurting Scorpius' feelings."

Albus frowned at his cousin. "Well, apparently you and Scorpius fancy each other, I'm not pissed at you about it."

Rose glanced at Scorpius, wondering why he'd told Albus any of that. As far as she knew, they didn't even talk. But apparently, she was wrong, they'd clearly had more than a couple run-ins in the past few days.

"Why did you tell him that?" Rose asked Scorpius.

"I didn't."

"Maxima brought it up earlier today, and Scorpius didn't deny it," Albus explained.

"But why?" Rose questioned, feeling self-conscious and embarrassed.

"Because we're getting an annulment after we marry so that she and Albus can raise their baby. I suppose she didn't want me to feel alone," Scorpius said.

Rose was taken aback by Scorpius' cavalier tone. She looked at Albus, her eyes wide. "You and Maxima… she's pregnant, and it's… _yours_?"

Albus nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah, it's old news at this point, apparently the entire planet knows now."

"Well, not yet," Scorpius reminded him. "We still have to- Rose, I can catch you up on all this later. It's all so much," he told her gently.

Rose nodded solemnly, her brain still reeling from the bombardment of information. "Oh… all right. Is Maxima all right?"

The last time Rose had seen her, Maxima had been extremely rude to her, and hadn't been much better to Scorpius behind his back. Oddly enough, watching Albus fawn over her and offer her a glass of water he'd conjured (after multiple tries), she had to admit she felt a bit bad for the girl.

Albus tilted Maxima's neck gently and examined the bruises forming. Her breathing was still ragged. "Do you think she needs to see a healer?" he asked Scorpius earnestly. "I… I didn't see it happen."

"I'm…f-fine…" Maxima said slowly, looking up at Albus. "Really…"

Albus gently rested his hand on Maxima's stomach. "Do you think the baby's fine?"

Maxima nodded. "I'm sorry… this isn't… Scorpius' fault, he… if it wasn't for him…" her voice trailed off.

"I know," Albus assure her, helping her up. "Just… lie down for a while."

Rose had to admit she felt a little pang of jealously watching how gentle Albus was with Maxima, how obvious it was that he cared for her. She also didn't understand how Scorpius had been able to come to terms with Maxima cheating on him. But she supposed it was better to not question it, since it made him able to be open with his feelings toward her. Perhaps she could learn a lesson from him.

Scorpius made his way over to where she was sitting. "I know this is a lot, but Maxima owled me yesterday, and we didn't really want to waste any time-"

"It's fine," she assured him. "Really."

Scorpius glanced down, seeming to notice the gashes on his hand and wrist for the first time.

"You got splinched," Rose noticed, gently taking his hand.

"I didn't even notice, what with all the excitement."

"It doesn't look too bad," Rose took out her wand. " _Episkey."_

Scorpius glanced down at his newly healed wound. "Forgot you were brilliant at healing," he said with a smile.

Rose felt her cheeks go hot. "It's just a simple charm. I mastered it in Third Year."

"Well, better than me, then. I still can't do it. Teach me?"

"Yeah, of course," Rose nodded. She noticed she was still holding Scorpius' hand.

Albus cleared his throat from where he knelt beside the bed, stroking Maxima's hair. "So apparently Bianca's parents might be in on this," Albus told Rose. "And you think the same?"

"I do," Rose nodded. "But there's more. When we were at the Burrow, Mum mentioned something about people selling dragons illegally to get money. There's no way it's not related to this. She's going to talk to Uncle Charlie. But, erm…that means we can't go to him too or he'll find us out."

"So how do we get more information?" Scorpius questioned.

Rose took a deep breath. "The Scamanders. Lorcan told me his father knows about it too. We should figure out what they know."

Albus bit his lip. "But not all of us can go, that would look a bit obvious. Maybe just you, Rose? Since, er, you're closest to them?"

Rose was afraid Al would bring that up. But she wasn't particularly interested in seeing Lorcan so soon after what she found out from Roxanne. She'd swallow her pride if necessary, but she preferred almost anyone else to go.

"I could go with you," Scorpius offered quickly. Albus cocked an eyebrow and gave Rose a smile. "If that wouldn't be too uncomfortable for you."

"No, er that's fine," Rose said. "It's nothing personal anyway. Great, I'll, er, owl him when I get home. Hopefully we can get more answers."

* * *

 ***Sorry for the long chapter! But I wanted to get it to the point where the characters are all on the same page, as you know the story is in 3 POVs, so it can sometimes make it confusing what each character knows and doesn't know. Also, here's the list of the characters' ages:**

 **The story takes places in 2022/2023 (it starts in the fall part of the school year of 2022. So we have (As of Sept. 1 2022):**

 **Teddy: 24** **  
** **Victoire: 22** **  
** **Molly II: 20** **  
** **James: 20** **  
** **Rose:17** **  
** **Albus: 17** **  
** **Scorpius: 17** **  
** **Fred II: 17** **  
** **Roxanne: 17** **  
** **Maxima: 17** **  
** **Ivan: 17** **  
** **Bianca: 16** **  
** **Dom: 16** **  
** **Lily: 15** **  
** **Hugo: 15** **  
** **Lucy: 12** **  
** **Louis: 10**

 ***So that leaves Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, etc. & co. all in their early to mid- forties**

 **Hope that clears things up! Please leave a review!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

***Thank you all for reading! I'm having so much fun with this story!**

* * *

Scorpius sat and ate lunch with Rose at the Three Broomsticks. She'd suggested that they eat first, since they might be a while with the Scamander twins, and apparently their mother wasn't the best cook around. He had to say he didn't mind, as it gave him time to spend with Rose, and catch her up on everything he couldn't the day before at Albus' house. What an adventure that day had been. He still wondered how much trouble he was going to get in for stunning Blaise, but perhaps he'd be too embarrassed to mention it.

He watched as Rose devoured her food. Perhaps she was just nervous about the events of the day to come, but it seemed to him that she almost always ate that way. For some odd reason, he found it cute. Rose wore a deep blue turtleneck, and her hair went over her shoulder in a long brown braid. He also noticed she may have been wearing a bit of makeup, whether she wanted to prove something to Lorcan, or she just felt in the mood to look nice, he wasn't sure.

"Aren't you hungry?" Rose questioned, finally breaking the silence.

Scorpius looked down at his half-eaten food. He wanted to point out that he was eating at a normal pace, and Rose wasn't. He nodded. "I never used to come here that often before-"

"Oh, the food is great. Suppose you wouldn't be the type to frequent a pub, though," Rose said thoughtfully, putting down her fork for the first time since they'd received their food. "We should go to Honeyduke's after."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and gave her a slight smile. "I wouldn't be opposed."

"I'm sorry," Rose apologized. "I'm just extremely nervous about all this, and y'know, sweets are good therapy. Thanks for coming with me."

Scorpius smiled again at her earnest expression. "You're welcome. We'll figure it out," he assured her. In reality, Scorpius had not only wanted to accompany Rose to get new information, but also because he wanted to be there when she spoke seriously to Lorcan again. Not that he had any right to be, but he just didn't exactly fancy her catching feelings for him again.

Rose twirled her finger around the end of her braid and glanced outside. "I can't wait until it stops snowing," she said. "I absolutely hate the snow."

"Really? I don't mind it."

"I like the springtime, when it's nice out but not hot, and all the flowers are blooming again," Rose told him. She rolled her eyes when her face turned red. "That sounds so campy, doesn't it?"

Scorpius shook his head, finding that statement from Rose adorable. "No, it's a beautiful time of year," he agreed. "It's when professional league quidditch starts back."

Rose scoffed. "Oh, don't remind me. I hear enough about quidditch from my brother and cousins. I swear it's a _ll t_ hey talk about."

"I still don't understand how you can dislike quidditch," Scorpius lamented. It was without a doubt one of his favorite things in the entire world.

"It's just so barbaric, and fast-paced, and it involves more coordination than I'll ever possess."

Scorpius propped his fist under his chin and raised his eyebrows at Rose. He ignored the thought in the back of his head that his mother we be dismayed at his terrible table manners. "Have you ever flown a broom?"

Rose blew air out of her nose. "Of course, I have."

"No," Scorpius shook his head. "I mean _really_ flown, as in tens of feet in the air, and there's just you, and the sky, and, you feel-"

"Merlin, no. I'm afraid of heights," Rose admitted.

"We'll fly one day," Scorpius promised her before he could stop himself. Merlin, he was turning softer than he already was, if that was even possible.

"No! Didn't you just hear me?" Rose said angrily, although the corner of her mouth quirked upward. "I'm afraid of heights."

Scorpius shook his head at Rose. He liked how her cheeks were flushed red, and her glasses sat delicately on the bridge of her button nose, and she had so many freckles it would be impossible to count them all. He ached at the thought of having to marry Maxima and being unable to show Rose his true feelings.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," he said firmly. "I'm teaching you to fly a broom."

Rose set Scorpius with a pout and went on eating. "What do I get in return?" She questioned after a little while.

"What?"

"If you're going to force me to fly a broom, I should get to force you to do something equally terrible."

"Well, what do you do that I hate?" _Absolutely nothing_ , Scorpius thought.

Rose's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I dunno," she admitted.

"Well, what do you like to do?"

"Read, and watch muggle films, and take walks, and play with my mum's cat. I'm a bit boring, really."

Scorpius shook his head at her. "Boring? You're anything but."

Rose made a look of distaste. "Others would disagree," she said bitterly. He decided not to ask what she meant by that."

"Seriously, talking to you these past couple months has interested me more than anything," he assured her. "Especially over holiday when I'm typically alone a good bit of the time."

Rose gave him a look of sympathy. "Alone on the holidays?" she asked.

"Well, yes. My friends are spending time with their own families, understandably, and I'm with mine, except, my father works quite a bit, and my mother does whatever she does, and I don't have any siblings, so I end up on my own a lot. And now with the situation being what it is with Maxima's parents, I don't think they'll be coming around for dinner any time soon." Scorpius was sure the way he explained things made him sound absolutely pathetic. He looked down at his plate.

"What does your family typically do for Christmas?" Rose asked thoughtfully.

"Well, sometimes we travel, obviously that can't happen this year. So, I suppose my father's parents and my mum's side of the family will come over for Christmas dinner." He hadn't seen his Aunt Daphne's children, his cousins, for a few months. They were both a bit older than him with jobs and lives of their own. He expected they'd come to visit for Christmas, though.

"That sounds nice," Rose nodded. "What about Christmas Eve?"

The majority of Christmas Eves in Scorpius' home were typically spent sleeping in and making sure the house-elves wrapped the presents correctly and prepared the food for the next day. He decided not to mention that to Rose, though.

"We don't really do anything for Christmas Eve," he told her instead.

"Good then, you should come to dinner with my family," Rose offered plainly, as if she wasn't making a large request of him. "My gran makes dinner for us all, and then we sleep over, eat breakfast, open presents, dinner again, it's a lot of eating, but it fun."

Scorpius' face felt hot. Didn't Rose understand that her family probably hated him? Albeit, he didn't believe in judging people based on their last name, but he also wasn't too stupid to know that his family had inflicted a lot of pain on the Weasley family years ago, and he didn't want to serve as a reminder of that.

"Rose, thank you for inviting me, but I don't think-"

"Oh, please. You aren't about to say that you think my family hates you, are you?" Rose asked, giving him a look like he was trying to convince her the sky was green. That was _exactly_ what Scorpius was about to say.

"Well, you and I both know your family and my family has history," Scorpius acknowledged.

Rose shrugged. "I know, but they've never said anything bad about you or your family, that I've heard. Besides, it's just Christmas Eve. And my gran loves cooking for extra people. I'm pretty sure my family trusts my judgment by now, I wouldn't bring you to meet them all if you were this horrible, blood purist snob, now would I?"

He supposed Rose had a point. But still, Scorpius wasn't too naïve to think it impossible that every member of her family wouldn't meet him with open arms.

"Well, I-"

"I'm sure Maxima will be there," Rose pointed out. "Seeing as she's practically living with Al now. It's nothing serious, just thought you wouldn't want to feel alone as much."

Scorpius frowned slightly. "Rose, you and I both know-"

Rose crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Scorpius. "I'm not taking no for an answer," she said, mocking him with a smile. He cursed in his head.

"So, you're saying your family is equally as terrible as you believe broom flying is?" Scorpius questioned.

"Not at all," Rose said, shaking her head. She gave Scorpius a reassuring smile. "I'm saying they're equally as _great_ as you think broom flying is. You'll see."

* * *

Rose glanced at Scorpius sideways as they waited for Lorcan or Lysander to answer the door. They lived out in the middle of nowhere, in a large house that seemed put-together as an afterthought. Even for the magic world, Rose always found the Scamander home to be otherworldly.

Scorpius gave her a reassuring smile. She admitted having him there made her more comfortable. She was beginning to really like having Scorpius around, but didn't want to admit that due to the amount of drama that currently surrounded them both.

The door opened. Lysander answered. He gave Rose a smile, as if there was nothing awkward between herself and his brother. His blond hair was pulled back into a short ponytail.

"Hey, Rose, Scorpius, come in."

The two of them followed Lysander into the house. Just as Rose remembered, the hallways were covered with odd plants that snapped and had large tendrils that curled and climbed up the walls, which were painted a light, dreamy blue.

"Zeus missed you," Lysander said with a far-off smile. He crouched down and put a fat gray cat into Rose's arms. She hadn't seen their pet in ages. The cat was adorable, and made her desperately want one of her own. Only, Crookshanks was too possessive to allow for another family pet.

She looked up and noticed Scorpius watching her stroke the cat with an amused look.

"Can I get you two anything? Butterbeers, maybe? Oh, wait Rose, I think Mum just bought some more of that raspberry cream soda you like. Wait, I'll be back."

Lysander disappeared into the kitchen. "He's nice," Scorpius said agreeably.

Rose nodded. "Maybe I should've dated him instead." Scorpius didn't seem to find her comment funny, and Rose knew her face had just turned red. She offered the cat to Scorpius to pet. "Isn't he adorable?"

"Sure, if you like cats," he responded, petting Zeus awkwardly.

Rose rolled her eyes and stared at Scorpius. She could have sworn she saw the slightest bit of fondness for the cat in his eyes. "You're such a git."

"Hey, Rose."

Rose jumped and nearly dropped the cat when Lorcan entered. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Lorcan…" she said dumbly, her eyes on her shoes. She was so close to Scorpius, she felt his shoulders tense.

"Glad you guys could make it," Lorcan said gently, taking a seat on the sofa. "You guys can sit."

Rose and Scorpius took a seat on the overstuffed patchwork loveseat. They awkwardly sat across from Lorcan.

"How's your family, Rose?" Lorcan questioned.

Rose took a deep breath to compose herself. She wasn't going to let what Lorcan did to her distract her from the reason she and Scorpius had come. "They're fine," she responded shortly.

"That's great."

Lorcan nodded slowly. "It is."

They sat in silence.

Rose looked up as Lysander entered the living room with two bottles of soda. "Right then," he said, handing a bottle each to Rose and Scorpius. "One for you, and one for you."

"Thank you," she and Scorpius said in unison.

Lysander joined his brother on the sofa. "You said you wanted to hear more about the dragon sales?" He questioned, folding his hands.

"Yes," Rose nodded. "My mum mentioned them the other day, and she's going to talk to Uncle Charlie about it. But I know you guys found out about it long before that, so we wanted to know what else you knew?"

"Ah, yes. Dad came home in a foul mood that day. Said he had to start contacting more sanctuaries in order to take the dragon's eggs so people couldn't get ahold of them so easily, and contact Aurors so they can try to stop whoever's breeding all these dragons. It's so unfair, dragons really are wonderful creatures, they shouldn't be abused like this, not that anything should be abused at all…"

"Sanctuaries where?" Rose asked. "What else did he say?"

"Outside of Europe, so that they're safe. He says he knows a place in New York that could help him, our grandfather used to do work there," Lorcan explained.

Scorpius cleared his throat. Rose had almost forgotten he was there. "Do they have an idea who's breeding these dragons?" he questioned.

Lorcan shook his head. "See, that's not really our dad's job. He works _with_ the animals mostly. You know, makes sure they're safe, studies their behaviors, publishes his findings, things of the like. So, I mean-"

"Wait, but what about Dad's journals?" Lysander asked, looking at his brother with urgency.

"Yes, well there's those, but we've really got no idea-"

"Maybe they know-"

"Well, _maybe-"_

Rose was confused by the twins' banter. Lysander stretched his hand outward. "A _ccio._ " Three tattered journals flew toward from the next room. They were stuffed with pictures and leaflets of paper, so much so that the latches meant to keep them closed barely held. "These are his notes from last month. He takes journals with him so he can keep a record of things when he works. A lot of them are about dragons."

Lysander opened one of the journals and handed the other two to Rose. She set down the cat and handed one of the journals to Scorpius. Rose took it upon herself to explain everything she and Scorpius had found over the past couple days while they looked through the journals. Rose glanced through Rolf Scamander's notes, his haphazard writing familiar to her.

"Look at these pictures," Rose said. "All the eggs are the same." She stared at the photographs of the glowing green eggs. They were larger than most other dragons' eggs she'd seen, probably about the size of her forearm.

"Romanian Longhorns," Lysander informed her. "Popular and valuable because they're so large, but they're sort of rare because they'll only mate with their own. And valuable because their horns-"

"When powdered make the base ingredient of anti-aging potion." Rose closed the journal and set it down beside her. "How could I be so _stupid?"_ Rose wanted to kick herself. The clues had been right in front of her face for weeks, w _eeks_ now, and she'd been so bloody daft she hadn't put them together.

Scorpius frowned. Lorcan and Lysander looked equally bewildered. "Rose, what?"

" _Romanian_ Longhorns!" Rose repeated. "The Stanislov family is Romanian! And the Longhorns only breed with their own, that way of course _all_ of the horns could be used for the potion, since all the dragons are purebred! People are selling them these dragons, so that they can use it for the anti-aging potion!-"

"But, Rose, it's not just Longhorn eggs," Lorcan pointed out.

"Of course, it isn't, because it would be too obvious. All the other dragon eggs don't mean anything. _These_ are the ones they're after. Look at your dad's notes, these are the only ones he has pictures of!"

Lorcan sighed. "I know, but Rose, listen to yourself. You're saying a part-Veela blood supremacist family of wizards wants to wage a war on non-European, non-pureblood wizards, and they're illegally buying dragons to create an anti-aging potion, and tried to kill Maxima over some earrings that belong to them. And you think Scorpius and Bianca are _related_?"

Rose caught the hint of disbelief in his voice. She clenched her jaw tightly, feeling herself growing annoyed with Lorcan. Months ago, when they were together, he wouldn't have questioned her like this, no matter how crazy her story sounded.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying Lorcan. You told me about this months ago so I could do something with it, and now I have, and you don't _believe_ me? You don't trust _me?_ " She demanded, beside herself.

Lorcan put his hands up in a placating gesture. "Rose, you're brilliant, I know that. But this, it's a lot, and it doesn't logically explain-"

"Yes, it does, Lorcan!" she snapped, standing up. "This all fits! I can't believe you wouldn't trust me about something this big!"

"Well, Rose, it's something big, that's _why_ we have to be cautious about blindly trusting this," Lorcan said calmly.

"Yeah, I learned my lesson with that," Rose responded bitterly.

"What does that mean?" Lorcan questioned. "Look, Rose, this isn't about-"

"Let's all calm down, and talk this through gently," Lysander suggested.

"It means I trusted _you_!" Rose snapped, her eyes welling up with tears. "It means I trusted you, and you _cheated_ on me!" She hated to cry in front of them. She hated to be a stupid, sensitive girl who let her emotions get in the way of an important mission. But she hated even more that Lorcan would mock her like this, that he would tell her he believed she was smart, and then shoot down her ideas and cheat on her.

Lysander looked like he was surprised, but was trying hard not to show it. He stood up. "So, Scorpius, I've never showed you around…" he said casually. Scorpius took the cue and followed Lysander out, not before giving Rose a look of sympathy.

"Look, Rose, I'm _so_ sorry, and I didn't mean for that to happen. I feel so guilty-"

"Do you?" Rose questioned, crossing her arms. "Because you had me going for _months_ thinking there was something wrong with me, when really-"

"Rose, there is _nothing_ wrong with you. I promise. Roxanne and I- look, it was stupid Rose, and I regretted it as soon as it happened. I just didn't want to hurt you by telling you."

Rose felt her lips quiver. "You think I _wasn't_ hurt? Lorcan, I've been hurt for moths! You and Roxanne were my two best friends, she's my _cousin_ \- you know what, I'm not explaining any of this. I said what I had to."

Lorcan gave Rose a pleading look. "Rose, don't be like that-"

"You don't get to tell me how to feel." Rose picked up the three journals and left the living room to find Scorpius.

* * *

Scorpius watched as Rose moved swiftly and angrily down the aisles at Honeydukes, throwing chocolate frogs and licorice wands into the basket she carried. He wasn't sure how to approach the subject, but he now understood why Rose hadn't wanted to go visit Lorcan. Only, the last time she mentioned them breaking up, she'd told Scorpius she had no idea why he'd done it. Apparently, the two of them had a lot in common by way of relationships.

The situation with Lorcan had put a damper on the remainder of their visit, and some of Scorpius' questions were still left unanswered. Rose, however, had told him that she'd taken the journals with her, and they could keep examining them later, possibly with Lysander's help. Despite being a bit odd, Scorpius found him to be kind and non-judgmental, two of his favorite personality traits.

"Rose, this is enough candy to make a troll sick," Scorpius said, trying to cheer her up.

Rose shook her head. "I've barely got anything yet."

"When I was young, my mother barely ever let me have any sweets, especially if I didn't eat all my vegetables first. I actually rather hate vegetables, you see," Scorpius told her. "So, suffice it to say, I led a very sweets deprived life as a child."

Rose blew air out her nose. "You're a dork."

Scorpius screwed his face up. He'd never heard the word, but assumed it wasn't much of a compliment. "Excuse me?"

"Muggle word, it means you're a weird git sometimes," Rose explained.

"Oh," Scorpius nodded. "Well, then I suppose I am sometimes a dork."

Rose gave Scorpius a smile, and just as quickly it disappeared. "I'm sorry about earlier," she apologized. "I shouldn't have brought it up, or got upset but I-"

"You have every right to be upset," Scorpius assured her. Merlin, she'd taken finding out she'd been cheated on far better than he had.

"It's stupid. I don't even fancy him anymore. But I _did,_ I really did, and I hate being lied to."

"I understand," Scorpius said sincerely. "And to be fair, I didn't believe your theories either at first, but I do now. What were you saying about the anti-aging potion? I don't remember hearing of one."

"That's because not only are they very difficult to make, they're also illegal," Rose explained. "The ingredients involve endangering animals, among other things, and it's playing with nature."

Scorpius nodded, following Rose so far. "How do you know about it, then?"

"I want to be a Healer," Rose reminded him. "I think by now I know just as much about illegal potions as I do legal ones," she said. Scorpius watched as she examined a bag of Cauldron Cakes, not meeting his eyes.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"I prefer the chocolate ones."

Scorpius let out a quiet laugh. "I mean about the anti-aging potion."

"Well, an anti-aging potion could mean that there are people who have been alive for centuries, maybe members of the original Stanislov family _themselves_. What if they didn't all die? What if some of the original members are around today, surviving off this potion?"

Scorpius gave Rose a serious look. He glanced around to make sure no one was listening to them. The store was relatively empty and they kept their voices low. The implications of her idea scared him. What upper-hand could they possibly have on wizards who were hundreds of years older than them?

"But how do we know who-"

"That's what I've been thinking about all day. How do you _know_ who's taking an anti-aging potion? I suppose you can't unless you cut them off it, but I'm not exactly sure how long it takes to age normally again. Perhaps mannerisms? Like how our parents are out of touch with what's cool?"

Scorpius pressed his lips into a line. "But at this point, if you've been doing it for centuries, you'd learn to adapt quickly," he reasoned. He tried to think of a plan of action moving forward. He was beginning to feel like Rose was piecing everything together for everyone. Not that he didn't appreciate it, he just wanted to begin pulling his own weight as swell. "Who do we tell about this?"

"No one," Rose said firmly. "Not until I can do more research. This stays between us and the Scamanders. I don't even want to tell the others yet. I have an idea, but I just need time."

Scorpius grabbed Rose's arm gently. She seemed caught off guard by the action. "You do know you don't have to figure all this out on your own, right? Whatever you need, I'll help you."

Rose nodded. She still looked extremely upset, as if there was something else she was hiding from him. He hated to see Rose so sad. In all the time he'd known her closely, she'd always seemed frustrated by someone or something, and he hated that many of the people close to her didn't respect her for how truly brilliant she was. He enjoyed so much about her, her intelligence, her kindness, her humor. How she didn't seem to treat him like other girls at school did, as if she was only interested in him for his looks, or money, or fame. She respected him, and _listened_ to him. He wanted to do anything to lift her spirits, but he wasn't sure what to do.

"I know," Rose responded quietly.

Scorpius looked around the aisles to make sure no one could see them. He then gave her a small peck on the lips. Rose swatted his arm, but she couldn't hide her smile.

"Stop, someone could see," she chastised him.

"I'm sorry, I had to," Scorpius said with a sly grin.

Rose rolled her eyes, although she was still smiling at him. That made Scorpius smile as well. "You're most definitely a dork. We need to decide when we can meet to get more books, to figure this out-"

Scorpius lifted an eyebrow at Rose. He took the basket from her, examining the contents inside. "Now, I understand I'm not an expert, but I do believe you're supposed to go out and buy this much candy _only_ if you're not going to keep being stressed when eating it. Isn't that what you told me?"

Rose snatched the basket back with a laugh. "Oh, shut up." Scorpius followed her to the register as she dumped her contents onto the large scale. Scorpius stepped in front of her and opened his wallet. "Scorpius, it's fine." She rolled her eyes as the cashier accepted his galleons.

"And for the record, this is not me as Scorpius Malfoy throwing my money around, this is me, Scorpius Malfoy, thanking you for being a great friend and an even better person."

Rose smirked and accepted her bag from the cashier. "Only you, Scorpius Malfoy, could make candy buying extremely sentimental and pretentious."

* * *

 ***AANNNDNDDD the plot thickens! Thank you, guys for reading! Keep it up with the lovely reviews! How are you guys feeling about Scorose?**


	16. Chapter 16

***Thank you guys for reading! Please leave a review!**

* * *

"Scorpius, love, come here," Astoria beckoned her finger to her son. "Let me look at those robes."

Scorpius stood in front of his mother, showing him the dark green robes he planned to wear for Christmas dinner. She examined them and tugged at the sleeves like he was still a child who couldn't tell whether or not his clothes fit. Scorpius tried to stifle a laugh at his mother, who always seemed too preoccupied with presentation. Although Christmas was still a few days away, she seemed stressed with preparing the dinner already.

"You know your grandmother is going to have a fit if she thinks you look unkempt, and I don't want her distracting from the fact that the house-elves have a new pudding recipe, and it's absolutely delicious," she said sternly, her eyebrows wrinkled. Scorpius grinned at his mother. He couldn't make up half of the silly statements she made even if he tried.

He knew his grandparents liked Astoria, but they were rather snide toward her, always seeming to disprove of something or other that she did. Scorpius wasn't sure why, but he assumed it was because his mother had a heart of solid gold, and they weren't very warm people. She also had much more of an emotional hold over his father than his parents did, and she was one of the kindest people Scorpius had ever known, hands down. He'd never heard his mother say anything outright mean and she didn't at all feed into the notions of blood supremacy that his grandparents, and his father, once had. Actually, it seemed that save for her wealth, manners, and love for gossip, his mother was rather a disgrace of a pureblood woman. He couldn't have been prouder to be her son.

"Of course, not, Mother," Scorpius nodded dutifully.

His mother caught his smile and pointed a finger at him. "Don't you laugh at me, Scorpius," she said. "You know how your grandparents are. They're lovely people, but very particular."

That, Scorpius couldn't argue with. "I think they fit fine," he assured his mother. "And I'm sure everyone will love the pudding."

"I hope so," Astoria smiled. "I swear, you weren't this tall the last time you came home. You're growing right before my eyes, you're making me feel so old."

"Well, you look younger than ever."

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Always the charmer, just like your father," she said. "You need cufflinks. I think your father has some that would match perfectly."

"Mother?" Scorpius questioned, looking down at his robes.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you remember those earrings you gave Maxima to wear the engagement party?"

Astoria, smiled, her brown eyes lighting up. "Yes, of course, they looked amazing on her. What about them?"

Scorpius tried to decide how to approach the situation. "Yes, well, she loved them very much, and wanted to see about getting a pair of her own. Where did you get them from?"

Astoria shook her head. "Your father gave those to me years ago, on our first anniversary," she answered.

"Do you know where he got them from? Maxima really does love them…"

Astoria pursed her lips in thought. "I think he said they belonged to his grandmother, your grandfather's mother. She died when your grandfather was very young, you know, apparently, no one really knows what happened to her. Your father proposed to me with her engagement ring."

If Scorpius were a dog, his ears would have perked up at his mother's response. So apparently, her rings weren't the only heirloom object his mother had received from her father. "No one knows what happened to her?" he asked again.

Astoria shook his head. "Your father said Grandfather was a child when she died, but he believes something foul was involved. He never quite found out the truth."

"That's awful," Scorpius said.

"Yes, it is. You know this family was involved in some very dark things, Scorpius. Things you or I couldn't even begin to understand. Your father's done a wonderful job of protecting you from all that, but you're getting older now," she told him seriously, straightening his robes. That, Scorpius agreed with very much.

"My watch, the one that used to belong to grandfather, where did that come from?" He asked. "Don't you think it looks like the earrings that belonged to father's grandmother?"

"I would imagine so, I believe they were all made at the same time," Astoria answered. Scorpius tried not too look too interested, but his mother's information was helping him out quite a bit.

"But, the jewels on my watch are green."

"I'm sure they were reset," Astoria told him. "To have more of a Malfoy touch. Apparently, your great-grandmother was some wealthy, fashionable Frenchwoman, I suppose that's why her jewelry was so beautiful. Why so many questions, love?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know, I just wanted to ask for Maxima, and I'd noticed they'd resembled my watch, so I thought I'd ask. It makes a lot of sense, though."

Scorpius tried to remain calm. It was absolutely no coincidence that his great-grandmother, who'd died of suspicious circumstances, and apparently owned the silver objects, was French. He remembered Albus had claimed Bianca's bracelet had come from her grandmother, who he undoubtedly knew was French as well. Although he had before, he didn't doubt their relation now, however, he had no way of asking without giving himself away.

He heard the fireplace roar in the next room, and moments later, footsteps were entering the sitting room. His father entered, beginning his daily routine of removing his tie, cloak, and robe, and giving them to the house-elves to put away.

"Tea, please," Astoria said to the elf, who dutifully nodded before disappearing with its arms full of Draco's clothes.

"Hello," he said, greeting his mother with a kiss. He then frowned at Scorpius. "Are those new robes?"

"Yes, I'm currently under inspection to see if they pass the Mum Litmus Test for Christmas dinner," Scorpius answered.

Astoria nodded, polishing the buttons on Scorpius' robes with her thumb. "The house-elves have a new pudding recipe," she mentioned. "It's wonderful." Draco made a face at his son as if asking him what that had to do with his new robes. He simply gave his father a smile.

"Astoria, I do hope I don't put the entire family to shame with my poor fashion choice of wearing robes I already own," Draco teased, just to get a rise out of his wife.

"Are you _joking_?" she frowned. "I personally went to Twilfit and Tattings and chose robes that matched so we could all wear them! They're in the closet, you mean to tell me you haven't tried them on?"

Draco could barely contain his laughter. He must have decided he didn't want to see his wife have a heart attack, because he kissed the side of her head and said, "I'm joking. I tried them on this morning, they look wonderful. Lovely choice."

"Am I done, Mother?" Scorpius asked impatiently.

She nodded. "Yes, you look absolutely handsome, love."

"More than Father?"

Astoria smiled and nodded. "Of course, you have my genes as well." Scorpius took out his wand and changed his clothes back into the ones he had been wearing earlier.

Draco rolled his eyes. "The two of you are relentless," he said.

Astoria smirked. "How was work, Draco?"

He gave her a look like he'd been hoping she wouldn't ask. "Let's just say I'm glad to be home. The office was a bit tense today, I swear keeping everyone on task is like trying to make small children focus. Scorpius, do you mind going to wash up for dinner? Your mother and I need to talk a moment."

Scorpius happily obliged. He took off upstairs, knowing he had a letter to write.

* * *

Albus rested his head gently on Maxima's stomach as they laid in bed together. Maxima ran her fingers through his hair lazily, and they both stared up at the ceiling.

"I hope it's a boy," Albus said abruptly. "When can you go find out?"

It bothered him that he likely wouldn't be able to visit any early appointments with Maxima, so as not to give things away. But he constantly thought about their child together, more than he thought about anything.

"I don't, I hope it's a girl," Maxima responded.

Albus wrinkled his nose. "Why? Girls are a lot of drama, you just want to put bows in her hair and teach her to dance and other girly things," he teased her.

"No," Maxima persisted. "I hope it's a girl because if I were with Scorpius, I wouldn't have been _allowed_ to hope that. He would've needed an heir. We would have had to keep having children until we had a boy."

"Your parents didn't," Albus argued.

"I know," Maxima said. "I think my father knew I'd end up marrying Scorpius, and then we could just do what other purebloods do if they don't have sons."

"What's that?" Albus questioned. He hated hearing about Maxima's upbringing and the archaic intricacies of pureblood culture. Most of it was foreign to him, despite his own mother being a pureblood. He considered himself lucky that his mother's side of the family didn't feed into that nonsense. No one he knew had come out any better for it.

"We'd have children until we had at least two sons, the eldest would have Scorpius' last name and the second would have mine. It's a way to continue the direct bloodline. Scorpius' aunt has two sons, the youngest has her last name," Maxima explained. Albus nodded, thinking that was a lot to go through, so many loopholes and rules just for something as stupid as blood.

"So what happens with you, then? Your father doesn't want anything to do with you, and we're not doing any of that silly naming bullshit. Is the Zabini line just done then?"

Maxima shook her head. "My father has male cousins. Suppose having another male to carry on the name couldn't have hurt, though. It's more of a pride thing."

Albus glanced up at Maxima. He couldn't see her face, as she was looking up as well. The bruises on her neck were healed thanks to Rose, who'd done a few healing charms for Maxima. Thinking about that reminded him even more of the oppressive background she came from, and angered him.

"I hope we have a girl too, now," he said.

Maxima laughed quietly. "Maybe one day people will be able to bring children into the world without having to think about nonsense like blood or war."

"I hope so." Albus turned his head and kissed her stomach.

He didn't want to ruin the idyllic moment, but his mind had been running for the past couple days.

"Max," he questioned.

"Hm?"

"Don't you think we need to do something about Bianca? Her parents may have tried to kill you, what if she's not safe?"

Maxima's hand tensed against the back of his head. Albus knew he was bringing up a sore subject, but they couldn't ignore the elephant in the room, especially if someone could be in danger.

"Albus, her parents may be very evil people, it's possible that she's not so innocent herself," Maxima answered.

"How could you say that? I don't think you're at all similar to your dad, it's likely she's not either," he reminded her. "I don't even think she knows-"

"Albus, I know you and Bianca were close," Maxima said distastefully. "But you can't let that cloud how we think about what happened."

Albus sat up and looked Maxima in the eye. He decided it was time he'd told her the truth, something he hadn't told anyone yet.

"It's not. Look, one night, when she was in my room, I got this letter to go to the Forbidden Forest. I went, and this man-"

"Who?"

"He was cloaked, I have no idea. But he told me to stay away from Bianca or something bad would happen to her. He also said something about not crossing sacred blood. It was a threat, I knew that, but it seemed like it was more on Bianca than me."

"Oh, Albus," Maxima said. "Is that why you broke up with her?"

Al nodded. He knew Maxima was thinking that he only ended up with her because he couldn't have Bianca. But really, he'd only ever ended up with Bianca because he thought he couldn't have Maxima.

"We need to think about this," Albus continued. "Bianca is very clearly a member of the Stanislov family, but I really don't think she knows. I do think Ivan does, though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Think about it. He's been super possessive of Bianca ever since they've come, but there's really no way he can know her that well. She said he grew up in Bulgaria, and didn't come to France until the same year they ended up here. That's suspicious. And also, the fact that he's with Roxanne."

Maxima shrugged off the last bit, though Albus could tell his other theories has piqued her interest. "Maybe he just likes her?"

"Or maybe it's because she's pureblood, she's part of the prophecy, and she's a Weasley. Roxanne's the only pureblood girl in our family at Hogwarts, other than Lucy, but she's only 12, and unless you count Dom's Veela blood. He also seems quite annoyed by Rox a lot of time, not that she's not pretty annoying, but still."

Albus had always spotted something off about their relationship, but couldn't quite place his finger on it. Things were beginning to fall in place, though.

"Do you think he's dating her to spy on your family?" Maxima asked.

"Possibly, or to see what Roxanne might tell him. Something else about him seems odd."

"What's that?"

"I dunno, I'd always seen pictures and interviews with him in the Prophet and Quidditch Weekly, and he just seemed so much nicer and outgoing. In person though, he seems super cold and standoffish."

"Perhaps he's stressed," Maxima said helpfully. "And people don't always seem the same in real life."

"I know," Al assured her. "But I really do think something's up. I just wish we could find a way to talk to Bianca, without her telling Ivan or without me making things worse." He refrained from mentioning how much he'd hurt Bianca by cutting things off with her, and how she'd still been crying days after the ordeal.

"Maybe I could speak to her?" Maxima suggested. "It would be perfect since our fathers already know each other, and no one knows about you and me."

"It could work," Albus said slowly. "But do you really think she has information?"

"Lack of information is also information," she informed him.

Albus rolled his eyes with a smile. "I love when you say smart things like that." He crawled up so that his face was level with Maxima's and kissed her a few times. It had been a while since anything beyond hugging or kissing happened between them, as they'd been under so much stress and lived in a house where his siblings and mother could barge in at any moment.

Albus' hand moved down to Maxima's waist as he kissed her. Luckily, she'd brought a good bit of her own clothes, so that she could stop wearing Lily's. It was a bit hard to be turned on by a girl wearing his little sister's clothes.

"Albus..." Maxima said shortly. "We shouldn't, your parents-"

"Are downstairs," he said, kissing her neck. "Besides, you're already pregnant, it's not like anything else could happen."

He looked up when she didn't laugh or respond. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she assured him with a smile. "Just... thank you. "

"For what?"

"For doing all this for me, for caring about me, and our baby... I know it's not how you usually are."

In all honesty, Albus had surprised himself with how quickly he owned up to the situation with Maxima. Before her, he'd plowed through girls without getting sucked into a relationship. But things with Maxima felt different. Even though he'd only known her a few months, and things had been a bit rocky, he felt he could get used to her calm demeanor (now that she wasn't with Scorpius), and how highly she seemed to think of him. He could definitely see himself raising a child with her, not that he had much of a choice.

* * *

Rose sat at her desk and looked through a few of her potions books. She was now a woman obsessed, looking through them all to find any and everything she could regarding anti-aging potions or anything similar. She simultaneously tried to do some studying, so that she still stayed ahead with all her potions once it came time to take her entrance exam to be a Healer at the end of term. If she didn't make top marks, not only would she have to forfeit her study over the summer, she also risked not getting into a decent school. She tried to keep that a priority, as it would set the rest of her future in motion. Yet it was difficult, as the situation at hand preoccupied every part of her mind that was reserved for learning and logic. She tried to ignore the loud explosion sounds coming through the wall of Hugo's bedroom, coming from the loud muggle action movie he was watching.

She glanced at the window as she heard a quiet tapping. She looked up to see her small owl, and got up to let him in. She untied the pale green parchment from her leg and gave the him a treat. She untied the roll of parchment, instantly recognizing the tight, overly- practiced cursive.

Scorpius _._

Rose read the letter quickly, her eyes scanning the words faster than her brain could process them. So, his mother _did_ know something about the earrings, and his pocket watch. They'd apparently belonged to his great-grandmother, about whom not much was known, and unsurprisingly, was French. Rose decided she'd write back to Scorpius to have him rack his brain and find out how they could find more information on her, whether or not that information would be true. She also smiled at the other parts of the letter, which included Scorpius' inquiries regarding her well-being and how despite his fear, he was strangely looking forward to dinner with her family.

She looked up at she heard a knock on her doorframe. Her father stood in the doorway. "Dinner's ready," he informed her. He still wore his magenta Auror's robes. He gestured to the letter in her hand. "What've you got there?"

"Just a letter from one of my friends, he wanted to see how I was doing," Rose answered.

" _He_?" Ron questioned with a small smile. He raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "Getting over Lorcan, are we?"

Rose nodded. She hated to be reminded of the dirty git. "He's just a friend, though. Actually, I invited him over to dinner with Gran on Christmas Eve."

"Really?" Ron questioned. "Who is he?"

Rose took a deep breath. "Scorpius Malfoy."

Ron didn't speak for a moment. He tried not to look shocked. "I didn't know you two were friends," he said slowly.

"We weren't until this year. He's Head Boy, so we work together a lot. He's actually very nice," Rose said, her tone more convincing than she intended. If her father knew the full truth, though, his head would probably explode.

"I'm sure he is. I'm sure Mum won't mind, she loves having extra people over," Ron said, his voice sounding resigned. Rose didn't expect him to be happy about their friendship, but as long as he was accepting, she wouldn't make a fuss about it.

"That's what I told him. He's nervous though because he thinks our family hates him," she added for good measure.

"Of course, not. How his father acted, well, I would think your mother and I raised you better than to be friends with someone who acted the same," Ron said with finality. "Come on, we don't want to keep your mum waiting." With that, Ron ended the conversation on Scorpius. Rose put the letter in a drawer in her desk and headed downstairs while her dad went to retrieve Hugo.

"Hey, Mum," Rose said warmly, greeting her mum and sitting down with her at the table.

"Are you finally done studying for the day?" she questioned. Rose nodded. "Rose, you're going to do brilliantly on your exam. I don't know anyone who deserves it more than you do. You know even a few things I hadn't mastered at your age, and you still have months to prepare."

Rose took that as a compliment, well-aware of how talented a witch her mother was. She began to eat her dinner. "I know, Mum, I just want to make sure I know everything there is."

Hermione gave Rose a warm smile. "You're definitely my daughter." She looked up as Hugo and Ron entered the kitchen. "Wash your hands before you eat, Hugo. I know you've been out."

Hugo obliged his mother and washed his hands in the sink, then joined them at the table.

"Lily said hello," Hugo offered. "We went flying earlier." Rose tried to think of a single day where Hugo w _asn't w_ ith Lily. They had so much in common, mostly quidditch, and Lily's toughness from having two older brothers, that Rose often thought she'd make a better sister for Hugo.

"Were you at Harry's?" Ron asked, beginning to eat also.

Hugo nodded, shoveling food into his mouth. "We were at first, but then we decided to go to the park and play some pickup. I forget how bloody awful some people are at quidditch," he said shaking his head. Although he had two more years to go, Hugo was steadily vying for the spot of Hufflepuff quidditch captain. Rose hoped he'd get it, or else he was sure Hugo would think his entire life was a lie.

"Your sister's one of them," Ron joked.

"Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Joking, only joking," Ron said, winking at Rose.

"Mum, Dad, d'you mind if I go and visit Uncle George tomorrow? I'd promised Maggie I'd show her around his shop."

"Sure, Hugo," Rose's mother relented. "I'm sure it'll be just as friends, won't it?"

Hugo made a face at their mum. Rose remembered Maggie Thomas as a girl in his House, someone Dominique and Lily teased him relentlessly for fancying, despite Hugo's weak claims that he didn't.

"Mum," he warned.

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure she's very nice, and that Dean finds it adorable. At any rate, your Uncle George is going to be harder on you than any of us are, so I'd be prepared for that."

Hugo's face matched his hair.

The chime on the fireplace rang. Ron made to stand up to get it, but Hermione put up a hand to stop him. "It's fine, they can wait," she said. "We're having dinner."

Ron sat back down. "You're right, it's probably nothing important."

"It could just be Lily, I might have left my quaffle at her house," Hugo said.

The chime rang again, and then another time. "That's strange," Hermione frowned. She could barely finish her sentence before her owl arrived at the window sill, and then another owl Rose didn't recognize showed up beside it. Then another. The chime on the fireplace rang again.

"Ron, go on and see…" Hermione said distractedly as she got up to let the owls in. She untied a bright yellow letter from the leg of her own owl, and then the others.

The envelope quickly flew to the middle of the room. It was marked with the Ministry of Magic's seal. The letter unsealed itself, and an ominous voice began to fill the room.

" _The Minister of Magic is dead_ ", the voice boomed from the envelope. " _All Department Heads are required to report to the Ministry of Magic immediately to discuss further measures. Ministry employees and affiliates will refrain from discussing said news… The Minister of Magic is dead. All Department Heads are required to report to the Ministry of Magic immediately to discuss further measures. Ministry employees and affiliates will refrain from discussing said news."_ The letter repeated itself over and over.

" _Finite Incantatum,"_ Hermione said shakily. "Ron… _Ronald!"_ Rose and Hugo shared a look of fear. Rose wanted to cry out of sheer terror.

Rose's dad rushed into the living room. "I heard it," he said, a distracted look on his face. "The wards are going so crazy, I couldn't decide who to let in… I just, I can't-"

"Kingsley," Hermione said sadly. Rose knew her parents had a close relationship with the former Minister of Magic, having worked with him in the previous War. She'd even met him a few times herself. It seemed unreal to think he was now dead.

Ron put his hands on her mum's shoulders. "Hermione, you have to go," he reminded her. "Harry'll be there. I'm sure there's an explanation for this, probably an accident." He didn't sound so convinced himself.

Hermione set her jaw and nodded, decidedly trying to remain strong for her family. "Right, I'm sure everything will be sorted by tonight," she said. She straightened her robes and gave Rose and Hugo each a kiss on the top of the head. "Don't worry, you two. I'm sure I'll be back later on tonight, and that there's some sort of explanation for this." With that, Rose watched her mum disapparate. There was an explanation, that much Rose knew. But she also knew the truth was probably beyond anything her parents imagined at that point.

* * *

"Let's all hold hands and pray tonight is _not_ the night that mum does us in with her meat pies," James said jokingly, squeezing his eyes shut for good measure. Lily snorted.

"My cooking seems to be all right enough," Ginny countered with a pointed glare at her son. "You still live here and stomach it." Albus couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Well, as a budding young Auror, I must say my pay is less than glamorous," James complained. He looked at his father and raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps the department could discuss giving the Junior Aurors a raise?"

Harry shook his head. "Perhaps not." Albus smirked again.

"You lot are such tough critics," Ginny complained. "Besides, Maxima helped this time. She was brilliant help, I might add."

Al smiled at her. He couldn't be happier at how his mum warmed up to having her around, as did James and Lily. His father, however, seemed to still be wary of Maxima. The only time he'd made an effort to speak to her was when he asked her whether or not she'd remembered anything more from the attack at her engagement party, which had started a row between him and Albus.

He appreciated that his mother, however, was trying to make Maxima feel less alone. Unlike his father, his mother was tactful enough to not ask about her past. She invited Maxima into the kitchen to help whenever she made dinner. Despite having never cooked a day in her life, Maxima joined her pretty much every time she'd been asked. She seemed to enjoy talking to his mother, something that made Al happy.

"They're not so bad this time," Lily announced, chewing slowly as if her judgment was subject to change. "I credit that to Maxima's help."

Maxima smiled humbly at Lily. "Thank you," she said. "But I didn't do much."

"Clearly it was something," James agreed.

Albus noticed the small smile Maxima had on her face. He also noticed she'd barely touched her food. She hadn't eaten much since she'd come to stay with him. Not that he knew how much she ate regularly, but it just seemed to him that a pregnant person should have more of an appetite.

"How was Hugo?" Ginny asked conversationally. "Did you have fun playing quidditch?"

Lily nodded. "Of course. We beat up on some older kids, doesn't get much better than that. Tomorrow, he's going to bring Maggie Thomas to Uncle George's shop. Says I can't come. It's obviously because he fancies her," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Smart move," James said. "You butt into everyone's relationship when you're around."

"You get it from Uncle Ron," Harry informed her with a smile. Ginny laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Still, that means no one's going to be around to jelly-legs jinx Hugo so he makes a complete fool of himself," Lily complained.

"Well, perhaps he'll do that on his own," Al told her. He rested his hand comfortably on Maxima's knee while they ate.

Harry looked up once one of the family owls flew through the open window and landed on the edge of the table. The Floo chime on the fireplace rang at the same time, and he seemed to have a hard time deciding which to pay attention to.

"Buttercup, what'd you bring me?" Lily cooed, opening up her hand for her small white owl to fly into her palm. She carefully untied the yellow envelope from her leg. Lily frowned. "It's addressed to you, Dad."

At the same moment, James and Ginny's owls flew through the window as well, carrying identical envelopes, as did one wearing a tag from the Ministry of Magic. Al's father often received letters from the Ministry, but never that many at once. Even his father seemed confused, which didn't bode well with Albus. He bit his lip and gave Maxima a look.

"Why are there so many?" Ginny questioned, as the chime on the fireplace rang again, and then a third and fourth time.

Lily cursed as the yellow envelope flew from her hand quickly, giving her a papercut. The envelope hovered in the middle of the table and opened, speaking with a voice Albus had never heard before.

" _The Minister of Magic is dead_ ", the envelope announced. " _All Department Heads are required to report to the Ministry of Magic immediately to discuss further measures. Ministry employees and affiliates will refrain from discussing said news… The Minister of Magic is dead. All Department Heads are required to report to the Ministry of Magic immediately to discuss further measures. Ministry employees and affiliates will refrain from discussing said news…"_

Albus didn't believe his ears. Lily looked like she wanted to scream. Harry stared dumbly at the envelope, and Ginny grasped her husband's arm.

"Merlin," she said.

"The Minister is dead?" Lily asked. "Did someone kill him?"

Albus glanced over at Maxima. She looked at him with a complete look of horror. Then, her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed and fell forward. Albus caught her. He was beginning to wonder how much shock a pregnant girl could take before it became a problem.

"That's a lady," James said, trying to make a joke at a tense moment.

Harry stood up. His expression was unreadable. "The last thing that would be good in this situation right now would be if you panicked," he said coolly, probably unaware of why Maxima had reacted so badly. Albus wished they could say, but he knew that they couldn't for fear of what sort of punishment they would face from whoever had sent those letters to them at the beginning of the year. "This news isn't to leave our home until it becomes public."

"Harry…" Ginny said, with lack of anything better to say.

"I'll be back," he promised his family before disapparating.

Al looked at his mother and siblings. He was scared, not that he would admit it. First the small terror attacks in Europe, then the Dark Mark at Hogwarts and the attack at Maxima's home, and now the _Minister_ was dead?

He guided Maxima by the elbow to the sofa in the living room and knelt in front of her. "Are you okay?" he asked, hating himself for asking such an idiotic question.

"We're done for," Maxima said quietly, tearing up. "We're done for…"

"Hey, don't say that," Al said, taking Maxima's hand. "I'm sure we'll hear from Rose and Scorpius soon, their parents are Department Heads as well, so I'm sure they know about this."

Maxima shook her head. "How? It can't be safe to send letters anymore, someone's obviously in control of the government if the Minister's been killed."

"The letter said he was _dead_ , not that he was killed," Al reminded her calmly.

"Don't be daft, Albus!" Maxima shrieked. "This… I can't. I can't do this! We're going to have a _baby_ in a few months, and this is _not_ the sort of world that I want that to happen in! Someone's murdered the Minister for Merlin's sake, and I don't understand anything else that's happening! My parents don't want me, someone's tried to kill me…"

If his Mum and siblings could hear Maxima from the kitchen, which Al was sure they could, they didn't say anything. Al put a consoling arm on her shoulder.

"What are you saying?" He asked her.

"I'm saying, is this really wise of us? To have a baby? I mean think about it, we only spoke our first words to each other three months ago, it's messed everything up, horrible things are happening and we don't know when they're going to end. Perhaps it would just be better if we… _didn't_ ," Maxima suggested, her voice a whisper.

Albus shook his head vehemently. He didn't care if he was being selfish. He rested his forehead against hers. "That's not the answer," he assured her. "I promise you, we'll get to the bottom of this. My dad will tell us whatever he finds out. We'll find a way to talk to Lorcan and Lysander, and Fred, and Rose, and Roxanne, Scorpius, all of them. And when all this is over, you and I are going to have a beautiful baby to take care of. Won't that be great?"

Maxima still didn't seem convinced. "We can't talk to Bianca now," she pointed out. "It's not safe. And what if, what if her father's behind this somehow? Or mine?"

"Stop," Albus said firmly. "That doesn't matter right now. We'll find a way. We're going to my gran's in a couple days, and they'll be there. I'm sure we can find some time to talk to them. But please, you have to try not to worry as much. It makes me worry, and I've never worried about someone like this before. It scares me. But I know it's worth it. I love you," Albus said again, kissing her forehead.

He hoped he could convince Maxima to calm down, even if it was only a small bit. Her took both her hands in his. Her lower lip quivered, but Maxima looked like she was trying to stop crying, and she nodded firmly.

"I love you too," Maxima whispered back.

* * *

 ***Whoooaaaaa heating up! I also really like Al/ Maxima. I'm here for these ships, I think our main 4 really need each other right now, you'd need someone to keep you grounded with all this craziness! Thoughts/ theories? Thank you guys for the great reviews, I expect many more!**


	17. Chapter 17

Scorpius tried not to admit it to himself, but he was nervous to meet Rose's family. There were so many of them, and he had no idea whether they would welcome him warmly. He knocked on the door of Rose's grandparents home. It was large, but built upward and looked like it was made out of so many mismatched pieces and bricks. The construction of the house reminded him of a patchwork quilt.

He heard shouting and then the door swung open. He was greeted by a tall, slender girl with glossy black hair and a deep olive skin tone. He remembered her vaguely as one of Rose's older cousins. She smiled at him, which Scorpius found to be reassuring.

"Scorpius, right?" she questioned, opening the door wider to let him enter.

He nodded. A second later, Rose appeared, shooing her cousin away. "Molly, Gran wants you in the kitchen." She gave Scorpius a wide smile. "You're right on time to watch everyone fight over who gets to do what." She let Scorpius in and shut the door behind him.

"You look nice," Scorpius said, and felt his face flush. Rose wasn't wearing her glasses. She wore a fuzzy red sweater and black pants, and her long, curly hair was loose. She wore a small pair of sparkly studs. She was wearing makeup again, enough to be noticed, but definitely not too much.

"You look nice yourself," Rose responded. "Exceptionally normal." Scorpius had decided against wearing robes, since he figured no one in Rose's family would. They all seemed to opt for more casual dress, and he didn't want to look like the uppity Scorpius Malfoy showing up in dress robes and perfectly styled hair.

"Thank you."

Scorpius heard a loud crash followed by laughter. He decided it must not be important, because Rose didn't flinch. "So, the tradition is all the kids help prepare dinner, while our parents talk around and do whatever. Have you ever set a table?" she asked.

Scorpius shook his head. "No, but I know how it's supposed to be set if that helps."

"Good. Everyone only gets one knife and fork though, so don't freak out," Rose said with a smile. "You can help me and James. Molly, Teddy and Vic are washing dishes. Al and Maxima are putting food in serving dishes. Hugo, Lil, and Dom are doing napkins, the twins are getting the drinks out of the basement, and my younger cousins are helping Gran with the cakes." Scorpius felt his head spin hearing Rose mention all of her cousins. He did catch her mention Maxima though, and was suddenly reminded that they'd have to act like a couple for the evening. Not that he dreaded it, he just didn't want to have to act out a lie while he was already stressed about so much else.

He followed Rose down the hallway to the kitchen, passing Rose's cousins and some of her aunts and uncles who moved in a flurry. He saw a few other people he didn't know who he figured must have been boyfriends and girlfriends. No one made a fuss about him being there, or stopped and stared at him. He figured Rose had already warned her family of his attendance.

He entered the kitchen and was smacked in the face with the smell of multiple dishes cooking, the sound of dozens of conversations happening, and the clattering of dishes. Rose approached a tall, slender older man. He wore glasses and his hairline of red hair was beginning to recede. He figured this must have been Rose's grandfather, Arthur Weasley, a man who Scorpius' own hated fervently, and he was sure Rose's grandfather didn't feel too differently.

"Grandad," Rose said, "this is me and Al's friend, Scorpius. He's going to help us set the table."

To Scorpius' somewhat surprise, Arthur turned and gave Scorpius a large smile. He extended his hand for a shake. "Pleased to meet you, Scorpius. Sorry we make our guests help, but you can see we need the extra hands," he joked. Rose smiled.

"It's no problem, Sir," Scorpius responded. "Thank you for having me."

"Please, just call me Arthur. Good to have you. Happy Christmas," he said, with another smile. With that, he went to chase one of Rose's blond cousins out of the kitchen after catching him sneak his finger into something he was cooking.

Rose's cousin, James, entered. Although he was a few years older, knew him relatively well from playing opposite him in quidditch, that along with his father being the most famous man in the wizarding world. He didn't resemble Albus much, but they had the same despondent, sometimes confused, expression.

"Oi, Rose, I'm not here to do this myself," he reminded her, picking up a bunch of plates.

"Piss off, I was letting Scorpius in. He's going to help us," Rose said, handing a stack of plates to Scorpius before she picked up her own.

James looked over at Scorpius, as if sizing him up. He then smirked at him. "Well, I hope you have better hands with my gran's nice plates than you do at catching the snitch," he said. When James was still at Hogwarts, he'd played as Gryffindor's Seeker, and he'd been pretty damn good at it, giving Scorpius a run for his money every time he played the older boy.

"I've got perfect hands, I do remember catching the snitch before you quite a few times," Scorpius reminded him.

James snorted. "Maybe once or twice," he relented. "If I'm being generous."

"Can you two stop bickering and hurry up before my arms fall off?" Rose questioned, although she didn't seem to be annoyed as her tone suggested. If she was anything like Scorpius, she was probably happy her family decided to play nice. He set the plates down on the long wooden table and began spreading them out.

He jumped when he felt an arm around his back. "Scorpius," Maxima said, greeting him with a smile. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rose suddenly became interested in making sure the forks were properly adjusted on the table. Apparently, Maxima hadn't forgotten about the need to play up their farce of a marriage either. He turned around. She leaned in to hug him, and then whispered in his ear, "We're all going to talk about everything after dinner." He nodded curtly so as not to give anything away.

"All right," he said.

"Hi, Rose," Maxima said, greeting her mildly. Rose offered a dry smile in return. Maxima then turned back and went to go find Albus. Scorpius followed James and Rose back into the kitchen.

"You lot, take these next." Scorpius looked up at the source of the voice. His new Transfiguration professor, Professor Lupin, was standing in front of him, holding a stack of steaming porcelain bowls. He'd almost forgotten that he'd basically been adopted into Rose's family. It was odd to see him dressed so casually, in a long-sleeve shirt and pants rather than robes. What startled Scorpius most was that his hair was turquoise, rather than the brown color it usually was when he was teaching. He wondered why he'd chosen to dye it just for holiday, and why that color.

"Hello, Scorpius," Professor Lupin said a bit stiffly. It bothered him that he'd always seen him be so nice and friendly to other students, but he was always rather standoffish to Scorpius. He supposed he couldn't help it.

"Hello, Professor."

"Please, just call me Teddy," he said. He tilted his head to the tall, beautiful blonde standing next to him, wearing a burgundy dress and a smile that seemed as fake as Teddy's. "This is my wife, Victoire." Scorpius had only seen her around briefly at school, he'd vaguely remembered her face. She handed Rose two large bundles of forks.

"Pleased to meet you," Scorpius said to Victoire as Teddy unloaded the bowls into his arms and retreated back to the other side of the kitchen.

"That was awkward," Rose said quietly as they made their way back to the table.

Scorpius nodded. "But not unexpected."

"What do you mean?" she questioned. "Teddy's nice, usually, he's one of my favorite cousins."

"And an estranged one of mine," Scorpius reminded her. "His grandmother and mine are sisters, our parents fought on opposite sides of the War, it's all quite much, but we very clearly don't speak." He didn't blame Teddy for feeling rather off-put by Scorpius. His presence probably reminded him of a lot of pain.

Rose chewed her lip. "Oh right, I completely forgot you two are _actually r_ elated," she said. "He'll warm up to you."

"He hasn't this entire term." Rose gave him a look of sympathy, but didn't respond. She simply handed him half the forks in her hand and began placing them next to the plates on the table.

"Rose," Her brother, Hugo, entered the room holding a girl's hand. Scorpius didn't find her face to be too familiar, but assumed they went to school together. "We're done, do you know if anyone's in Dad's room? I just wanna, er… show Maggie around."

"No," Rose said, smirking at her brother. "Dinner's in twenty minutes, don't make Mum send me to come get you."

"Course not," Hugo assured her before leading the girl out of the room.

Rose turned to Scorpius. "Pretty sure 'show her around' means 'snog the daylights out of' in Hugo-speak," she joked.

"Most likely so. Not particularly a bad idea." Scorpius raised his eyebrows at Rose.

"Quiet, or I'll poke you with one of these forks," Rose threatened with a smile.

"Joking, only joking."

Scorpius almost yelled when a child brushed past his leg, chasing under a cake that was hovering above his head, making its way to the table.

"Got it, Gran!" He shouted with a devious smile, pulling the cake platter out of the air and setting it in the middle of the table.

"Oh brilliant, Louis!" A stout, cheery woman entered the dining room and rubbed Louis on top of the head. She looked up when Louis ran off, noticing him and Rose for the first time. "Oh, you must be Scorpius! I couldn't wait to meet you!" He was enveloped in a hug, much to Rose's amusement.

"Great to meet you, too," Scorpius responded with a smile. Rose was definitely right about her grandmother being a warm woman. He didn't think his mother and grandmother combined could have given him such a tight hug.

"Albus introduced me to your fiancée earlier, she's absolutely lovely!"

"Oh… thank you," Scorpius said sheepishly.

"You're welcome, dear. I think Fred and Roxanne could use some help with the ice if you two are done."

"Actually, Al asked us to help him finish up," Rose lied.

"Oh, all right. Well, I'm trying to have everyone together and seated in the next few minutes, so do try to round up anyone if they run past," Molly said, giving Scorpius a final smile before heading back to the kitchen.

* * *

Albus didn't remember the last time Christmas dinner was so tense. He sat between Maxima and Fred. Scorpius sat on her other side, between her and Rose. He wondered how Scorpius felt about his family. He looked a bit uncomfortable but like he was trying not to show it. Rose seemed rather annoyed as well. She usually sat with Roxanne and Molly, but from what he gathered from Fred, Rose and Roxanne weren't talking. No one would tell him why. He tried to listen to the lighthearted chatter some of his younger cousins were engaged in.

"It truly is a shame what happened to Kingsley," his Uncle Percy started. Albus rolled his eyes inwardly. It was only a matter of time before one of his family members brought it up.

"Percy, dear, don't ruin everyone's Christmas with that dreadful news," Molly chided. "It's absolutely terrible what happened, though."

"We're looking into it, Molly. Believe me, we are," Harry assured her firmly. "It's become even more difficult now that this entire thing has become a media circus. Once the _Prophet g_ ets ahold of something, nothing is sacred."

"I don't think we should be talking about this right now, it's Christmas dinner, and like Harry said, he and Ron are working hard as they can to figure things out. Kingsley… Kingsley wouldn't want us to be worried about this right now," Aunt Hermione said, forcing a smile. His Uncle Ron put his arm around her.

"Right, we should all be relishing in the fact that Charlie decided to grace us with his presence," Uncle Bill said, clapping his older brother on the back.

"You lot have so expertly reminded me why I prefer dragons to children," he said, smiling at his nieces and nephews. Albus laughed. He missed his favorite uncle.

"He was the one Rose was talking about, the dragonologist," Albus explained to Maxima. He was doing his best to keep their conversation platonic. Luckily, his family didn't seem too interested with Scorpius and Maxima's marriage, so they weren't exactly pressed to keep up their charade.

"Oh," Maxima said. "In Romania?"

Albus nodded. "That's the one."

"You know something?" Maxima asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"You invited me to a family dinner months ago, and now I'm here," she reminded him.

Albus had almost forgotten about that. "I didn't think it'd happen this way, but I'm glad," he said. Maxima gave him a small smile.

His Uncle George cleared his throat loudly and dramatically. "So, Miss Thomas, I hope you found my humble little joke shop to be up to your standards of humor? I could tell you stories about the shop and our dear little Hugo here that would make your head spin. How many times have I had to regrow your eyebrows? Four? Five?"

"Uncle George!" Hugo snapped, his face turning the same color as his hair.

"George!" Aunt Angelina said in unison.

"I liked it," Maggie said with a laugh. "Especially seeing the back, Hugo said not everyone gets to go backthere."

"Of course not, just girls my brothers and cousins are trying too hard to impress," Lily said, rolling her eyes. Albus noticed she'd been especially annoyed since Hugo seemed to be getting a girlfriend. The two of them were typically inseparable.

"Boyfriends, too, apparently," Uncle George agreed with a pointed look at Roxanne. She winked at her father. "You're getting nothing but footie pajamas and huge turtlenecks for Christmas."

Roxanne had mentioned inviting Ivan to dinner, but he had declined. Although he knew Ivan would never have come anyway, Albus felt his absence was a bit suspicious. Perhaps he was paranoid, but that was almost never the case these days. He happened to glance over at Rose, who was gripping her fork so tightly he was afraid she might snap it in half.

"What's the deal with them?" Albus asked Fred, hoping to get an answer this time.

Fred shook his head. "Mate, bringing that up is not a good idea right now, for anyone's sake," he responded, looking down at his food.

Albus noticed the furtive glances Scorpius and Rose were casting at each other every so often. He hadn't seen his cousin so head over heels for a boy, even when she was with Lorcan. He still wasn't sure how he felt about Scorpius. Honestly, he didn't like him much, but he had to admit Scorpius wasn't as bad of a guy as he'd originally seemed. Granted, his family didn't seem to dislike him, and they had more reason to than he, if any of them did.

He watched as Louis very quietly waited for the adults to fall into conversation before getting Lucy to sneak him a small slice of cake. Dominique noticed and narrowed her eyes at her younger brother, who simply stuck out his tongue in response. Oh, how he missed family dinners.

* * *

"Oh please, at least just take some snacks with you," Molly pleaded to her grandchildren.

"Like we'd ever say no to that, Gran," Fred said, accepting an assortment of cakes and biscuits and pies from his grandmother before following his cousins upstairs. Once they were in a room, Rose shut the door behind them and muttered a locking and silencing charm. She sat down beside Scorpius on a cushion as Fred balanced the tray of sweets on the table in front of them. Roxanne immediately grabbed a handful of biscuits and propped her feet up. Albus helped Maxima sit down gingerly. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Albus asked her.

Maxima nodded. "Yes, just a bit tired. You were right, dinners are… loud with your family."

"Yes, well, get used to it," Albus smiled. Seeing them together made Rose's insides hurt. She wanted that with Scorpius, not that they were actually together. Sometimes, he made it seem like he wanted nothing more than to be with her, other times he made it seem like he still had his reservations. His hopeless ineptitude at flirting was cute, though.

Roxanne wrinkled her nose. "Am I missing something?" she questioned, pointing her finger between Maxima and Albus. "Isn't that your woman, Malfoy?"

Rose clenched her jaw.

"Legally, yes, but Maxima and Albus are a much better pair than Maxima and I," Scorpius said shortly. "Not that I need you to go spreading that around to the press before we get married."

Roxanne lifted an eyebrow. "I'll try not to."

Scorpius leaned forward, his expression calm. "Then _I'll_ try not to remind the owner of the Falcons he might be recruiting a student who was arrested for allegedly casting the Dark Mark," he threatened coolly.

Rose couldn't help but smirk, glad Roxanne had finally met her match with Scorpius. She glared at Rose. "Is something funny, Rose?" she questioned.

"Roxanne, can we not for just one bloody second?" Rose questioned, feeling her hands shake. She hated her crass cousin, and hated even more that her cousin showed no remorse for taking from her one of the people she'd cared for the most.

Rose felt Scorpius' hand on hers. Although she said nothing, she felt that he understood.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Albus demanded. "The two of you have never been this made at each other. _Something_ happened."

"Mate," Fred said. "We're not here to talk about-"

"Y'know, since we're all about being honest with each other, this isn't really my secret to keep. Roxanne slept with Lorcan. That's why he broke up with me," she told her cousin. Scorpius' hand tensed on hers.

"Ah, shit," Fred muttered.

"What, Rox?" Albus questioned.

Roxanne scoffed. "Please, don't tell me we didn't all see it coming that you'd be the one to ruin things between Scorpius and Maxima," she snapped.

"That's absolutely untrue, there's more to Albus and I than sex, and not some horribly misjudged one-night stand at that," Maxima responded pointedly.

Fred clasped his hands. "All right, so what's the news?" he questioned, gearing everyone back on task.

Rose looked at everyone, save for Roxanne. "Scorpius and I went to visit the Scamanders and we found out something pretty important. Apparently, the other dragon sales are a distraction for the dragon eggs the Stanislov family wants: Romanian Longhorn eggs. Their horns make a powerful antiaging potion. Also, Bianca's parents got hold of Maxima's earrings somehow, but, plot-twist, the earrings _first_ belonged to Scorpius' great-grandmother, some woman from France." Rose spoke slowly, leaving room for anyone to interject with correct details.

"Wait," Albus said, leaning into the conversation. "Bianca said she got her bracelet from _her_ great-grandmother. You don't think…?"

"That they're the same person?" Fred questioned. He looked at Scorpius for an answer. Rose had thought the same thing, but wanted to wait before approaching Scorpius with the information. She knew his mind was reeling, and didn't want to appear to overstep by trying to be pushy and connect all the dots for him.

"That isn't possible," Scorpius said, looking stunned himself. "My grandfather would know if we were related to some entire other family."

Rose pursed her lips and squeezed Scorpius' hand. "You did say in your letter that no one really knows what's happened to her. Scorpius, don't you think it's possible that it _could_ be the same woman?"

"Well I… I mean… it very well could," Scorpius said dumbly.

Albus put his hands up. "Maxima said she could talk to Bianca. Her parents might be up to something and, we could maybe talk to her about her great-grandmother, see what she knows?"

"What if she tells?" Rose questions.

"I'll assure her that she shouldn't," Maxima answered. "Our fathers know each other and well, if mine could be up to something, then it's very possible hers could too. Hopefully, I can get her to trust me." Maxima answered. She looked down, playing with the pendant on her neck. Although their relationship was still a bit complicated, Rose felt she and Maxima were reaching a level of understanding, no matter how basic. Possibly, it could one day evolve into respect.

"Ivan said she's fine," Roxanne offered. "You guys keep forgetting she has family here."

Rose wanted to approach the situation regarding Ivan tenderly, but knew full well Roxanne wouldn't hear her no matter what she said.

"Actually, we sort of think Ivan may not be as nice as he seems, not that he seems that nice now," Albus said tentatively.

Roxanne stopped chewing the chocolate frog she'd just opened. "What?" she questioned, nearly to the point of laughter. "You guys think he's behind this? You think a fit, teenage, quidditch player may possibly be one of the people behind one of the darkest plots in wizarding history? What's next, you think he killed Minister Shacklebolt too? He's a nice guy, he's just… shy. Just like his dad, he and Aunt Hermione used to get along just fine."

Albus shook his head slightly. "Maybe not all that. But we all know there's something odd about him. Bianca always seemed to be so afraid of him. And she said she doesn't know Ivan all that well, but she's very close with the rest of her family. That doesn't add up. Also, think about this: your wand goes missing just after you meet him, and someone casts the Dark Mark with it? _Right_ after you start getting close with Ivan?"

Rose was glad Albus brought it up so that she didn't have to. She could see Roxanne's demeanor change slowly.

"He doesn't have a reason to do this," Roxanne said slowly.

"That you know of," Fred said. "Honest, Rox, the bloke gives me the creeps."

"Because none of you _know_ him," Roxanne said defensively.

"I'm sorry, but do _you?_ " Rose spoke up. "Before you make a disparaging remark, think about it. You said all you do is talk about quidditch and shag. Is that really it? Has he told you about himself, his family, what he did before he came here, _anything?_ "

Roxanne was quiet for a long while, her eyebrows creased in thought. "He said… I dunno, we talked about quidditch a lot, and me playing for Falmouth, and Bianca and Albus, and there was a lot of shagging… mostly shagging actually," Roxanne said.

Rose rolled her eyes inwardly.

"So, nothing?" Albus asked for clarification.

"I suppose, if you consider that nothing."

"It's definitely nothing," Fred said shortly. "You didn't tell him about us, did you? Or a _ny_ of this?"

Roxanne shook her head. "Merlin, no. Don't know if you guys are aware, but messy family drama and dark wizarding stuff gets in the way of shagging," she said sarcastically.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "So, moving forward, what do we think should be done about Ivan?" he questioned. "Does Roxanne keep dating him?"

"Well, I don't think that's everyone's decision," Roxanne said sharply.

"Roxanne, the bloke's a sleaze, and possibly a dangerous one," her brother reminded her. "But possibly one that has information. We could use this." He said.

"Just slip him whatever Roxanne got into in order to admit she shagged Lorcan," Rose muttered.

Fred shook his head. "If he finds out, he might kill her," Fred reminded them.

"Whoa, so now he's a murderer?" Roxanne questioned.

"Likely not, but we don't know what he's capable of, so let's not egg him on, yeah? Just go on being regular, non-suspicious Roxanne, and if anything comes up, tell us immediately," Albus prompted.

Roxanne made a disgruntled noise. "I can do that, I suppose."

Maxima nodded. "And I'll find a way to speak to Bianca once term starts. It may be late, but doing it outside of school would raise suspicion. I do feel like her father may be behind the Minister's death." Rose wasn't sure what exactly made Maxima believe that, but she didn't necessarily disagree with her either.

Albus smiled at her. "That'll be perfect."

Rose gave everyone a weak smile and stood. "I have to use the bathroom."

She got up and left, shutting the door after her. She could hear the rest of her family downstairs, playing some loud game, and whooping and hollering. Some of her other cousins were upstairs jumping around. Trying as hard as she could to remove herself from the excitement, Rose retreated to her father's old bedroom, a horrendously orange, Hugo-and-Maggie-free room. The room had an older, drafty smell and it reminded her of visiting her mum's parents' house. The walls were covered in Chudley Cannons posters, and some photos were tacked to the wall of himself and her mum when they were her age, along with their Uncle Harry, her Aunt Luna, and her other host of aunts and uncles. She imagined how scared and how nervous they felt, and she hated that she was beginning to understand it. It did cause her to respect her parents a lot more, though. Luckily, they had each other. And just who did she have?

As if on cue, she heard a knock on the doorframe. She glanced up to see Scorpius standing in the doorway.

"Interesting looking bathroom," he noted with a lopsided grin. "Don't look shocked, I followed the smell of your perfume. Roses, ironically, I never would have guessed."

Rose laughed in spite of herself. "Can't you go two minutes without saying something hopelessly unfunny?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows in an expression of false pity.

"I believe I just heard a laugh from you," Scorpius countered, giving her a smile of his own.

"All those books have your mind numb, because you definitely didn't hear me laugh," Rose said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Doubt it. You read more than me, and your mind is sharper than ever." Rose felt another smile forming. Scorpius shut the door behind him. "Thank you for inviting me, your family is very kind."

"More like very annoying," Rose nodded. She did appreciate the fact that her family had treated Scorpius well. Even her own father had given him a kind handshake, something she hadn't much expected, but appreciated nonetheless. "But I told you they aren't that horrible."

A bout of silence passed between them. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was Roxanne," he said gently.

Rose shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she said stiffly. She felt Scorpius' hands gently grip her shoulders. He couldn't help but think how much more attractive he looked when he dressed like a normal person. His hair wasn't styled, it hung loosely, so that his bangs swept his platinum eyebrows. His eyes were such a light grey that they almost appeared white. He almost looked unreal.

"I can't begin to understand how much that hurts," Scorpius said. "But it doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you. You're brilliant, beautiful, and kind, and you have loads of other great friends and family."

Rose nodded. "Thank you…" she said.

"Of course, it's the truth," Scorpius assured her. "I know, that I'm completely… what was your word, a dork?" he asked.

Rose smiled at him. "Yes, that's it."

"But I do like you a lot. A _lot,_ Rose Weasley."

Scorpius' touch seemed like it was heating Rose's body up a thousand degrees. "You too, Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius looked around the room, and Rose felt a bit of embarrassment for her father's childhood taste. "What is it?"

Scorpius wrinkled his eyebrows as if he was in deep thought. "This does seem to be a great room to snog in," he said with a smirk.

Rose opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, Scorpius bowed his head and kissed her. He kissed her more passionately than he ever had. His breath tasted like her Gran's baking, and his strong hands moved from her shoulders to her waist. She decided she'd most likely have to curse anyone who walked in on them. Scorpius edged her backward until they were on her father's bed. Rose was suddenly bombarded with the thought that her parents had probably snogged in this bed multiple times, and tried to push that thought from her mind as quickly as possible. She wanted to focus only on Scorpius, and his delightful snogging abilities, and how she absolutely couldn't wait for his marriage to Maxima to dissolve.

Rose looked up when she felt Scorpius' hands under her shirt. Scorpius immediately frowned. "What, should I not?" he asked, suddenly unsure of himself.

"No, it's fine," Rose smiled, finding Scorpius' insecurity endearing. She kissed him again before his lips moved to her neck. Rose closed her eyes, wondering why things had to be so complicated. How in a perfect world, she and Scorpius could snog, hang out, do homework and be Heads together without any family drama, relationship drama, or the impending threat to the wizarding world at large. Without all the complications he could have been… her _boyfriend?_

Scorpius didn't seem to have it in him to hurt anyone. He'd had many opportunities to do so and never did. He could have easily cheated on Maxima with just about any girl, but waited until their relationship was over to be open about his feelings with Rose. He was nice _,_ had great manners, was studious, loyal, and he wasn't a blood purist. He made her laugh with his absolutely cheesy and often awkward comments. He was a bit too obsessed with quidditch, but everyone had their faults. Rose couldn't help but admit she was falling hopelessly for Scorpius, and he seemed quite clearly to be falling for her too.

"Rose…" Scorpius breathed. "Not that I want to, but maybe we should stop, before… well your whole family's here, and I think I shouldn't ruin the fact that they actually do like me."

Rose sat up slowly. Did she mention that Scorpius also had a sense of judgment that could rival hers? "Probably a good idea," she agreed, straightening her shirt. Scorpius combed his hair back into place with his fingers. She couldn't help but kiss him again. His face was redder than she'd ever seen it.

"Sucks that we have to keep all this secret, doesn't it?" Scorpius questioned, folding his hands in his lap and looking down at them.

"This?" Rose questioned. "What exactly is 'this'?"

Scorpius blew air out of his nose. "The fact that I want to be with you, but can't right now," Scorpius admitted for the first time. Rose felt her stomach do a flip.

"You… do?"

"Well, I don't just snog girls like that for my health," Scorpius informed her, earning a smack on the arm from Rose. "But if anyone found out, they'd think I was cheating on Maxima and everyone would hate you. That's not fair to you."

"I know, Scorpius. It's fine, we can wait," she assured him, feeling a bit of pain when she said so.

Scorpius looked up like he was shocked. "You would? I mean, I couldn't ask you to… that wouldn't be fair."

"I thought it was obvious I have a thing for blond gits," Rose said with a tiny smile.

"I'm not that sort of git," Scorpius assured her. "And luckily, being Head Boy and Head Girl, we'll be able to spend quite a bit of time together without anyone getting suspicious. And because of… everything else."

Rose nodded solemnly. "Let's not talk about it anymore, it's almost Christmas," Rose reminded him. "Happy Christmas, Scorpius."

Scorpius smiled and gave her a kiss. "Happy Christmas, Rose."

* * *

 ***Happy Holidays, Happy New Year, to all of you guys! Do people say 'Happy Christmas' everywhere but the US? We say 'Merry Christmas'. Slow clap it out for my OTP, Scorose! Leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Happy Christmas, my darling boy!" Scorpius grinned as his grandmother opened her arms for a hug. He hadn't seen her in weeks. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Grandmother," he assured her.

Narcissa pulled back and regarded her grandson. She frowned, making the creases around her eyes and mouth more evident. "You need a haircut."

From across the sitting room, Scorpius saw his mother frown at his grandmother's remark. She was engaged in a conversation with his aunt, uncle, and cousins.

"I'll be sure to get one. Grandfather," he said, extending a smile and nod to Lucius. In his seventeen, nearly eighteen, years of life, he'd never seen his grandfather hug anyone, and Scorpius was sure he wouldn't be the first person to earn a hug from Lucius Malfoy.

"Scorpius," he smiled back as if it pained him. "Don't listen to your grandmother, longer hair is and always has been quite fashionable."

Narcissa rolled her blue eyes. "Lucius, dear, long hair isn't fashionable just because you think you make it so," she sighed.

"I've yet to see anything I haven't made fashionable," Lucius retorted with a glare.

Draco crossed the room and put his arms around his parents' backs. "Ah, it wouldn't be the holidays without a senseless argument from you two," he said, kissing his mother on the cheek. "Great to have you both."

"It's absolutely wonderful to be back, Draco. I'm going to go say hello to Daphne, it's been ages, and I simply adore her."

"I know you do, Mother." Scorpius' father had a pointed expression on his face. Scorpius knew his grandparents would have preferred his father marry his Aunt Daphne rather than his own mum. Narcissa left them, dragging Lucius behind her to go greet Scorpius' aunt. As if on cue, his three cousins made their exit from the conversation and made their way toward him. The youngest was two years older than him, and his eldest cousins, twins, had celebrated their twenty first birthday a couple months prior.

"Scorpius, mate, it's been a while!" His youngest cousin, Nathaniel Nott, greeted him with a tight hug and a clap on the back. "You're getting tall, you bugger!"

Scorpius hugged his cousin back. "How've you been? How've the States treated you?" His cousin had recently begun working for the Department of International Magical Cooperation, like Scorpius' own father, and he'd been on a job in the United States for the past couple months.

"Wonderfully, the women are beautiful, so many blondes," he joked.

"You're repulsive." One of his elder cousins, Nicolette, curled her lip at her younger brother. "Please, don't be a pig like your dear cousin here." She smiled and attempted to hug Scorpius, although she couldn't properly with her large stomach getting in the way.

"Of course not," he assured her. "You look ready to give birth already."

"Oh, I wish," Nicolette rolled her eyes. "Not that I fancy going through all that again, but it's much better than feeling like a fat beast."

Scorpius nodded like he understood. "Where's your husband? And the other baby?"

Nicolette waved her hand lazily. "At his own mother's. I wanted to spend a single Christmas dinner without hearing crying, or hearing him brag on about his promotion," she explained. Scorpius had an eerie feeling that if he and Maxima had decided to stay together, she would come to resent and think of him in the same way Nicolette thought about her husband.

"I swear, women complain about there not being any good men around, and then when they finally get one, they begin complaining all over again," Nicolette's brother, Nicholas, said to Scorpius, rolling his eyes. "Bet if you had to marry a mudblood you'd be singing a different tune, right Scorpius?"

Scorpius cringed at his cousin. It was no secret his Aunt Daphne and Uncle Theodore were extremely prejudiced, and had raised his cousins to be the same. It made him uncomfortable.

"Er…sure…" Scorpius relented awkwardly.

"He looks like he's going to vomit at the thought of it," Nathaniel laughed, making a face at his brother. "I'd say half-blood is decent though, shagged a few of those. But only if they've got a half-blood parent, none of that mudblood nonsense, those are different altogether-"

"I'm going to go see about dinner," Scorpius said, cutting off his cousins.

He crossed the room to find his grandparents regaling the adults with the tales of their latest vacation. He greeted his aunt and uncle before turning to his mother.

"Yes, love?" Astoria asked.

"I just wanted to see about dinner."

"Oh, sure. I'll just pop into the kitchen and ask the house-elves if they're almost finished."

Daphne wrinkled her nose. She looked so much like Scorpius' mother, except her hair was a darker blonde and cut shorter. Scorpius also noticed she smiled considerably less. "You let your elves work on their own schedule?" she scoffed. "So, I suppose we'll eat whenever the house-elves decide we can?"

Lucius smirked at the comment.

Astoria swallowed hard, obviously trying to remain composed. "Well, they're working very hard and doing their best, if I were to rush them, then perhaps the food wouldn't be up to their best work," she reasoned.

"Ah, so this is why your elves are so lazy," Theodore nodded his head as if he were amused. "Draco, we'd be more than happy to let you borrow a few of ours, so you can see how decent work is-"

"We're perfectly satisfied with them," Draco said pointedly, putting his arm around Astoria comfortingly.

"I might go into labor by the time they've finished," Nicolette complained.

"We have a family Healer on hand in case that happens," Astoria responded shortly before leaving the room. Nicolette looked offended. Her brothers laughed at her.

Scorpius rolled his eyes inwardly. He loved his family, of course he did, but not when they were acting like the pompous, entitled snobs everyone expected them to be. He also hated how everyone but his father treated his mother like a joke for refusing to be the same way.

Ooo

Scorpius ate his dinner quietly, listening to his grandparents regale the details of their latest vacation in Spain. His other grandparents were currently out of the country. He couldn't wait until he was old enough and survived enough bullshit to warrant spending the rest of his life with his wife on vacations.

The dining room was decorated with Christmas trees and fake snow falling from the ceiling. Although he knew it was childlike, Scorpius couldn't wait until dinner was over so that he could open all the presents from his family.

"How's Hogwarts, tosser?" Nathaniel questioned, snatching a glass of champagne out of a house-elf's hand. Scorpius frowned at his cousin. He couldn't tell if he was asking out of genuine interest, or whether he just wanted to rub in his face again that he, Nicholas, and Nicolette had gotten to go to Durmstrang.

"Brilliantly," Scorpius lied.

"Honestly? I've heard so many things about that school it's ridiculous. I always wished you'd gone to school with the lot of us."

"Well, my parents wanted me close to home, and they'd gone to Hogwarts, so-"

"So had our parents," Nicolette reminded him. "But you know, what with people wanting to be more accepting and whatnot, they thought it best to send us somewhere away from all that mudblood bootlicking."

Scorpius knew his cousin was referring to the fact that Durmstrang didn't admit muggleborn students. He hated hearing his cousins speak this way. Although he loved all three of them dearly, it was proving extremely difficult to listen to their views without causing a fuss. For some reason, he was also bothered by the thought of how uncomfortable Rose would feel were she here to hear any of their conversation. He made a mental note to never invite her to any family functions, although he hadn't really thought that a good idea in the first place.

"I suppose," Scorpius relented dryly. "Although that would be impossible considering every other wizarding school in Europe is shut down for the time being."

"Yes, forgot about that. What's that all about?" Nicholas questioned. Scorpius wondered how his cousins could be so painfully oblivious.

Scorpius grappled with a way to answer without giving anything away. "Supposedly they aren't safe. There are a bunch of terror attacks going on over there, and they don't think it's safe to have schools open."

"Pity," Nathaniel frowned. "What about the girls from Beauxbatons though? That's got to soften the blow a bit?"

Scorpius didn't answer.

"Have you at least made any friends with the Durmstrang students? I'm sure they'll set you right," Nicholas said, sharing a look with his sister. She rested her hand idly on her stomach as she ate.

Scorpius was quiet for a moment. "Only a couple. Do any of you know of Ivan Krum?"

Nathaniel snorted. "Everyone does."

"No, I mean personally."

"Course, he's a great bloke, friendly guy. Had a few classes with him. Think he fancied Nicolette for a bit," Nicholas answered.

Scorpius frowned. "But how? Ivan's my age."

Nicolette shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Well, he's in Seventh Year," Scorpius argued.

"Well, his schooling's probably all over the place because of quidditch," Nicholas reasoned. "Probably had to repeat a few years. If he's such a great friend of yours, why don't you just ask him?"

"Wouldn't want to embarrass him," Scorpius responded. He went on to eat his food, suddenly deep in thought and disinterested in the rest of Christmas dinner.

* * *

Albus and Maxima combed the Hogwarts Express, looking for an empty compartment. He'd been rather eager to return to school. He almost preferred homework to any of the distractions in his personal life.

"Thought you'd want to sit with Sean?" Maxima questioned, raising an eyebrow. She smiled at him lightly.

"I live with the bugger, I've got the whole rest of term to spend with him." He answered. He regretted having to act like Maxima was just his friend once term started. In addition, they still had to speak with Scorpius about how exactly they were going to reveal Maxima's pregnancy. They'd decided leaking the news to the _Prophet_ would make her a target now that they weren't quite sure what exactly they were up against. He knew they didn't have much time before they had to come up with a story, though.

"You've got the whole rest of your life to spend with me," Maxima reminded him with another smile. The crème turtleneck she wore made her skin look warm.

He had the sudden urge to kiss her then and there, but remembered he couldn't. He waved to some of the other students passing by on the train, looking for seats. Rose and Scorpius were already in their own private compartment, most likely snogging the life out of each other. Albus wished he was so lucky.

"There," Maxima said suddenly. She pointed to a compartment where Bianca sat. She was sitting alone, and she looked upset. Albus found that odd, considering any other time he'd seen her at school, she was surrounded by her friends from Beauxbatons.

"Don't you think you should talk to her alone?" Albus asked in a small voice. Maxima had already reached out and knocked softly on the compartment door.

"Maybe she'll open up to you, too," Maxima said hopefully.

Bianca looked up. Her eyebrows wrinkled when she saw Maxima and Albus.

Maxima opened the door slowly. "Hello, Bianca," she said kindly, entering the compartment with Albus. He shelved both their trunks.

"I do not think you should be here," Bianca said shortly. It was clear she'd been crying, but her eyes weren't the least bit puffy or rea. She turned to Albus. "I believed you said you should not be around me?"

Albus sat across from her with Maxima. He couldn't describe how uncomfortable the situation made him, sitting in the same train compartment with the last two girls he'd been sleeping with. From experience, he could say that situation typically didn't end well.

"Look, Bianca, I know you hate me-"

"I do not hate you," Bianca said softly. She turned to Maxima. "It is her that hates me, you told me that, no?"

Maxima gave Albus an annoyed look. "I don't hate you, Bianca. I had my own issues with Scorpius at the moment. Which… which is why we came to talk to you."

Bianca frowned. She wiped her eyes, and Albus saw the bracelet sparkle on her wrist. "I do not understand," Bianca said slowly.

Albus hadn't rehearsed anything to say, considering he didn't think he'd be part of this conversation.

"We know each other," Maxima started uncomfortably. "Do you know how?"

"My father and your father know each other," Bianca said simply. "Your father is a friend of the French Ministry, no? My father…"

"Your father what?" Albus questioned, his tone more sharp than he meant. He noticed Bianca looked mostly at him when she spoke. He regretted deeply what happened between them, but needed her to forgive him enough to open up.

"He is the Chief Warlock, ahead of all the lawyers in the French Ministry. He likes your father a lot, he thinks he is quite talented and could perhaps be the Chief Warlock here," Bianca explained. "He says Monsieur Zabini would be good to… change things…" Albus didn't much like the sound of that.

Maxima frowned. "How do you know that?" she questioned.

"I suppose I have heard a lot at family dinners," she shrugged. "Why are you asking about my father?"

Albus looked to Maxima to explain. Perhaps she'd be more likely to trust her. "We've had reason to believe that everything going on in Europe isn't as much of a coincidence as it seems," Maxima started. "Certain things are happening, that certain people are behind…"

"You think my father is behind something?" Bianca asked. Her expression looked more curious than shocked.

"Maybe not," but we just need to know what you know about your family. Would you be willing to tell us? We won't tell anyone," Maxima promised.

Bianca was silent for a while. If Albus had to say, she looked afraid. "Why do you need to know? And how can I trust you?" she asked.

Albus decided to step in. "That night, the last night you came to my room, someone that night told me to stay away from you, or they'd hurt you. That's why I broke up with you," he confessed. "And I have no idea who it was. So, you can't say anything."

Bianca's ice blue eyes widened. "Hurt me? Who would want to hurt me? I have not done anything!" she exclaimed.

Albus put a hand on Bianca's knee to calm her down. He didn't want any passerby to be suspicious. "We know you didn't. But do you know who would want to hurt us both? Someone in the castle is watching us, that's the only way they would have known we were together. Did anyone threaten you, or make you think they'd want to hurt you? You said you and your dad don't always get along? Do you think he's maybe having Ivan spy on you?"

Bianca shook her head slowly. She fidgeted with the sleeves of her light blue robes. "Well, Ivan, he said-"

"Said what?" Albus questioned eagerly.

"Said that I should not speak to you, because your family were blood traitors, and that it would anger my father if he told," Bianca explained, as if the thought troubled her. "But, I told him that I did care for you, and he said that…" Bianca let her voice trail off.

"What did he say?" Maxima questioned with a comforting smile. "I promise, you can tell us."

"That I should… use our relationship, for _information…_ " Bianca admitted, as if she were still confused.

Albus got a chill down his spine. He was suddenly reminded of the day Rose and Scorpius had caught them arguing. It was beginning to make sense. "Information about what?"

"About your plan. He said you may try to stop things from being fixed, and if you ever revealed that to me, then I should tell him immediately," she said. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Albus lied, clenching his fists. "How w _ell_ do you know Ivan?"

"He is my cousin," Bianca responded.

"I know but, you know how I've gone to school with all my cousins, and we spend a lot of time together? You said it wasn't that way with you and Ivan growing up. So why do you think he feels the need to protect you so much?"

Bianca shrugged. "He is my cousin," she repeated.

"When did you meet him?"

Bianca was quiet for a moment like she was thinking. "At a family dinner, last summer, very many members of our family were there, it was a formal event."

"And you never met him before that?" Albus questioned. "Your cousin, a _famous_ quidditch player?"

Bianca shook her head. "No, I did not. His mother is one of the sisters of my father, but Ivan's father, Viktor, had separated from my aunt a long while ago. They are no longer married," she explained. Albus knew she wasn't lying. For as long as he could remember, Viktor Krum had been single, but he'd obviously had to have had a son somehow.

"How did you two become so close after only knowing each other for a year?" Maxima wondered.

"My father said Ivan was good, and that we should meet each other because I would need him soon. I was to trust him because we are blood," Bianca said simply. "My family has always said it is important to protect the blood. That is our family motto."

Maxima narrowed her eyes in thought. "And what do you think that means?" she asked.

"To protect family. Families are blood," Bianca responded.

Albus couldn't help but think her family motto referred to blood _purity,_ rather than her actual family. "What is your family name?" Albus asked, albeit a bit embarrassed he didn't even know Bianca's last name.

"Leblanc," she answered. "One of the oldest pureblood families in France."

Maxima pursed her lips, probably realizing the barrage of questions was growing overwhelming for Bianca, and it was starting to give them more questions of their own. "But your family has Veela blood? Is it from your mother's side, then?" she asked.

Bianca shook her head. "No, my Veela blood is from my father," she answered. Albus didn't find that a surprise.

"How are you considered a pureblood, then?" Maxima asked, probably just to see how she would respond.

"Veela blood _is_ pure blood. It makes our magic stronger, and makes us healthier, have better looks," Bianca said. "My whole family has Veela blood."

Maxima nodded slowly. "Do you know any other pureblood families that do this? I'm pureblood and my family doesn't have Veela blood," Maxima informed her. "Albus' mother is a pureblood, she doesn't have Veela blood either."

Bianca frowned. "Perhaps it is because my family is one of the very oldest and strongest. Many people now consider Veelas to be creatures and would not mate with them, but my family understands they are divine, and that a wizard who has Veela blood is a better wizard," she explained.

Albus and Maxima shared a look. "Are you related to anyone here other than Ivan?"

Bianca shook her head vehemently. "Only Ivan. He is my only family here. I suppose that is why I was so afraid to come here at first. But then I met Albus. But once you broke up with me and Ivan had begun to date Roxanne, I felt alone. My friends, they, are rather frivolous. They do not care about important things."

Albus felt his heart break. He wasn't sure if it was Bianca's Veela charm, or if her saying that genuinely made him feel like a shitty human being for doing her wrong. "I'm sorry. But I couldn't be there for you for your own safety. What about Ivan, though? He didn't comfort you?"

Bianca shook her head. "Am I in danger?" she questioned, her cheeks turning pink.

Albus didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to scare Bianca either. As it seemed, all that she was in danger of was not being evil like her other family members. He would have to discuss with Maxima how they would break the truth to her, if they decided to. He wasn't sure whether or not telling Bianca was against the rules, but he nearly didn't care. Whether or not they were together, he still cared what happened to her, and didn't trust anyone else to.

"We think it would be best to be a bit cautious," Maxima said vaguely. "And also, this conversation never happened."

Bianca nodded shortly. "But what am I supposed to say to Ivan?"

"Nothing," Albus responded. "If he does anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, tell Maxima, or me, and we'll figure out what to do about it."

"But that may put you in danger," Bianca protested. "I do not want to do that."

Albus gave her a small smile. He forgot how adorably caring she was. He immediately pushed the thought out of his mind. Maxima spoke up. "I wouldn't worry about that. But let's make a deal. If your father brings up anything about mine again, please tell me?"

Bianca nodded. "I will."

* * *

Rose looked upward as Scorpius entered the compartment with his trunk. "Good afternoon," he smiled. "How was the rest of your holiday?"

"It was good," Rose nodded, feeling her smile widen as she saw Scorpius again for the first time in over a week. "I'm stuffed, though, Gran sent us off with a huge breakfast. What about you?"

"Think my ribs might be cracked from the thousands of hugs my mother gave me before I left," Scorpius laughed. He took the seat across from her. Rose noticed he kept trying to push his hair out of his eyes. Perhaps he'd woken up too early to style it. She thought about offering him one of her headbands, and the thought made her smile a bit. "What?" Scorpius questioned.

Rose shook her head. She folded the corner of her book and set it beside her. "Nothing. Ready for term to begin? It's the last one," she said in a sing-song voice. The thought of leaving Hogwarts and being turned loose into the adult world frightened her. On the other hand, she was excited to see what things life had in store for her, granted she made it that far.

"I know," Scorpius nodded solemnly. "Soon, you'll be acing your entrance exams for St. Mungo's and I'll…" Scorpius' voice trailed off.

Rose noticed the troubled look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I was meant to work under the Minister," Scorpius said in a low voice. "I suppose I should find out what I'm supposed to be doing now."

"Perhaps work under the new Minister?" Rose suggested hopefully.

Scorpius shrugged as if he didn't want to think about it any longer. Rose understood why. Her mother had said there still wasn't a clear option as to who the new Minister would be. The Ministry couldn't decide between simply choosing an interim Minister until the next election, or to hold an official election early. Rose's mother had also said that the likely candidates to be Minister were all hesitant to step in since it was still undiscovered what exactly had happened to Kingsley.

"Perhaps," Scorpius said flatly.

Rose reached into her bag and pulled out a few snacks. She offered some to Scorpius but he politely refused.

"Matter of fact, I have something you might like to hear."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "What's that? And why do I feel like it's something I won't like to hear at all?"

Scorpius took a deep breath as if he was still in disbelief at his news. "As you know, I had Christmas dinner with my family," he began. "My cousins, who are all a bit older, went to Durmstrang with Ivan apparently. My eldest cousins, who are twenty-one, said he was their age."

Rose almost choked. "What?"

"Exactly, and they seemed a bit adamant about it. Acted like he's obviously their age, and is only in our year because he's taken so much time off of school."

"Well, do you believe that?" Rose questioned, her mind thinking a thousand things at once.

"My cousins are quite a few things, but they aren't liars. They're also nosy about everyone, so I doubt they'd be wrong."

Rose pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at Scorpius. "So, he's possibly what… twenty-one? And he's pretending he's seventeen? Isn't it just possible he's never lied about his age, just that no one's asked him how old he is?" Rose didn't know how much she believed this. However, she didn't exactly fancy another wrench thrown in her life at the moment. She already had quite a few.

"That's impossible," Scorpius said. "Hogwarts doesn't allow students past twenty, and you'd have to fail two entire years for that to happen," he reminded her. "Doubt someone as rich, famous, or brilliant managed that."

Rose bit her lip. Scorpius looked at her intently. "Don't make me say what I'm thinking."

"Well, I'm going to make you, on account of the fact that I don't want to say it myself," Scorpius told her.

"He's taking an antiaging potion," Rose blurted out uncomfortably. Scorpius nodded. They sat in silence together, contemplating. Rose twirled the end of her ponytail around her finger, thinking. "How do we prove it?"

"I don't know, I'd suppose we need to do more research."

"Bummer we can't have a toxicology report done," Rose muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Muggle thing," Rose explained. "Tells you all the chemicals and such in your blood. Suppose we'll have to find out in a different way. Up to some spying?"

"Spying?" Scorpius asked with a frown. "Thought that was Roxanne's job?'

Rose shook her head. "Well, Roxanne doesn't know about this. And we've got to figure out when he takes it, where it keeps it, how often it _needs_ to be taken…"

"So, I suppose you've forgotten he might be dangerous," Scorpius reminded her pointedly.

"So, I suppose you've forgotten Albus has an invisibility cloak," Rose said with a smirk.

"You're going to stake him out?" Scorpius asked. "Rose, that could be dangerous, if he catches you-"

"He won't. And someone's got to. Albus would be more likely to give me the cloak, and I know more about potions."

Scorpius put his hand up in protest. His eyebrows were furrowed. "But what if your marks slip? That's going to take a bit of time."

"As if that would ever happen."

"I still don't like the idea. Besides, he speaks a lot of French, if he says anything, you might not understand it. And besides, he's in my House, and he's quite big, what if tries to hurt you-"

Rose understood what Scorpius was trying to do. He was worried for her. She found it adorable, but she knew it made the most sense for it to be her who followed Ivan. "We both know I'm a rather talented dueler."

"Can't argue that. But still, you should let me go."

"No can do, Malfoy."

Scorpius sighed and pursed his lips. He looked out the window for a long while. When are you going to start?"

"Tonight," Rose shrugged, although her hand was shaking. "After the feast and the Prefect's meeting. I'll talk to Albus. Best not to waste time, right?"

"Rose-"

"Stop trying to stop me, Scorpius. Besides, you'll be making yourself useful as well."

"I will? How?"

Rose smirked. "By checking in the Restricted Section of the library for information after everyone's gone to bed."

Scorpius raised his blond eyebrows. "Are you mad? I could be caught."

"Don't you know the Confundus Charm?" Rose questioned, suddenly finding a bit of confidence in herself she hadn't had in weeks. Perhaps it was the adrenaline rush from the completely mad and dangerous, albeit necessary, thing she was about to do.

"I… I do."

Rose nodded. "Brilliant. Now, if you'd let me know the password for the Slytherin dormitories and Ivan's room number, we'll have a bit of information by morning."

* * *

Rose tiptoed quietly down the staircase leading to the Slytherin dungeons. It hadn't been much work to convince Albus to let her borrow the cloak, seeing as she was by far the most responsible cousin, and she hadn't mentioned to him her plan in full. The temperature seemed to decrease markedly as she travelled further down, past the dungeons, until the air became so cold and shallow she knew she had made it underground. At the base of the staircase was a brilliantly carved silver door with an animated snake etching in the center. Rose took the cloak off quickly, looking around to make sure no other students saw or heard her.

"Passsssword…?" the snake hissed.

"A _nguis,"_ Rose answered. The door opened slowly and she entered, tiptoeing quietly into the common room. A few students looked up from their work and conversations, probably wondering why the door opened and no students were entering. Apparently unbothered, they soon looked away and returned to her work. Rose didn't see any students she knew. She didn't fraternize much with Slytherin students, the only true exceptions being her cousins, Maxima, and Scorpius. She followed the long corridor Scorpius had said led to the boys' dormitories. The walls were covered in portraits of past heads of houses and other former Slytherins. The wallpaper was a dark brocade style, and bracketed torches lit the corridor every few feet. Rose kept walking until she neared the last few sets of rooms. She knocked, just to make sure no one was in the room. She tried the door and it was locked.

" _Alohamora Maxima,"_ she whispered. She heard the lock click on the other side of the door. Rose entered slowly. The room was modelled similarly to the bedrooms in the other Houses, except there were two beds in the room rather than four. Rose figured it was because Slytherin was by far the smallest House.

Rose could immediately tell which side of the room was Ivan's. It was spotless. The bed was perfectly made, and his broom was tucked safely in the corner. There weren't any photographs or decorations on the walls.

Rose pulled her wand from her pocket. " _Accio,_ antiaging potion," she attempted. She waited for a second. Nothing happened. Rose wasn't surprised. She couldn't remember the actual name of the potion, and she'd very stupidly forgotten to look it up. She'd now have to resort to searching the room the muggle way, hopefully before Ivan or his roommate returned.

She hurried over to the drawer set beside Ivan's bed. She opened the first drawer and found nothing of note, only extra sheets of parchment, a few quills, and a couple sickles. She shut the drawer and opened the next one. It was filled with textbooks. Rose sighed. She knew she wasn't mad, but how stupid had she'd been to think Ivan would be enough of fool to hide any damning evidence in his own bedroom?

She opened the third drawer and frowned. She found a small, silver chest, adorned with light blue jewels. Rose smiled to herself, her theory officially confirmed. She tried to pry open the lid, but it was locked with some sort of lock she'd never before seen.

" _Alohamora,"_ Rose attempted, hoping that it would work. The lock turned and clicked. Rose smiled again. She reached to open the lid once again and yelped when the chest burned her fingers. She dropped the chest back into the drawer. It made a loud clatter. Rose examined her burned fingertips and quickly muttered a healing charm. Obviously, whatever was in that chest was important to him, and it wasn't something he fancied anyone else seeing or touching.

Beside it was another smaller silver case. Rose cautioned to touch it, but when she discovered it wasn't locked, she opened it quickly. She frowned at the contents. She picked up a small photograph of a woman. Rose could tell instantly it was an older photograph based on the woman's attire. She was blond with blue eyes and a kind smile. She was adorned with jewelry, most notably the earrings Scorpius' mother had given Maxima. There was something about the way she raised her eyebrows at the camera when she smiled, and how she tilted her head slightly, her smile alternating between a grin and a smirk. She raised her hand to move her hair back in a manner that was eerily familiar. Rose made out a silver and blue bracelet glittering on her wrist. Rose's mouth dropped open.

She reminded her of _Scorpius_. Not only that, Rose was one-hundred percent positive she was Scorpius' great-grandmother.

Rose had to take a deep breath to keep her heart from leaping out of her chest. She knew she couldn't take the photograph with her, but how else would she convince Scorpius of what she saw? Her mind still reeling, Rose gingerly replaced the photographs and examined the other contents. There was a collection of tiny vials filled with a silvery liquid. Rose knew they were unicorn's blood. They'd only used it in Potions once, since it was hard to obtain and considered highly taboo to kill a unicorn, so most who used them for potions waited for unicorns to die or be killed by other creatures.

Rose glanced down at the vials. There were so many she knew Ivan wouldn't miss one. She slipped it into her pocket, hoping it could bring them some sort of clarification, or perhaps they could use it to try to recreate whatever potions Ivan was using. She closed the small container and gently replaced it in the drawer.

Rose jumped as she heard voices outside the door. She shut the drawer quickly and scrambled up. She hurried over to Ivan's roommate's side of the room, knowing Ivan would have no reason to go over there.

The door opened. Ivan entered, unsurprisingly followed by Roxanne. Both of their hair was wet. They were both changed into sweats, and Ivan had a towel slung over his shoulder. Either Roxanne was a decent actress, or she wasn't willing to pass up a shag.

"Going to do your homework?" Roxanne questioned. "Y'know we're supposed to have come back ready for that Arithmancy exam."

Ivan nodded distractedly. "I am prepared," he assured her.

Roxanne took his arm and gave him a suggestive smile. "Pity, because I thought we could do some late-night studying…" she said.

"We can for you," Ivan assured her. He kissed Roxanne. Rose hoped they wouldn't end up full-on shagging right in front of her.

Roxanne pulled away and pouted. "My family missed you at Christmas dinner," she said. "They'd have liked to meet you."

"I told you I had dinner with my own family," Ivan sighed, as if they'd fought about it a few times.

Rose hoped Roxanne would take the opening that had just presented itself. "Oh, well how was that?" she questioned, walking her fingers up Ivan's muscular arms.

"Fine," he said simply.

Roxanne moved her arms around Ivan's waist. "Oh, just fine?" She questioned. "I go on and on about my family, I'd like to hear a bit about yours for once. What are they like?"

Ivan furrowed his eyebrows. Rose hoped he didn't suspect anything was wrong. "Traditional," he said simply.

"Does that mean they're boring?" Roxanne questioned. "Uptight?"

He nodded, snaking his arm around Roxanne's waist. "I am tired from practice, come to bed."

"Please, it's only ten," Roxanne scoffed. "Besides, I've got more reason to be tired than you. Rose and Scorpius kept us forever at that stupid Prefect's meeting. They were talking about being good examples for the students and all that typical bullshit, as well as making sure we're paying attention to safety precautions and all that."

If Ivan heard her, he didn't respond. Roxanne tied back her damp hair and joined Ivan on the bed.

"She's really starting to irk me, Rose," Roxanne said, immediately looking to Ivan to see how he'd react. Rose couldn't tell if she truly meant that, or was saying it for Ivan. She hoped not, considering she had absolutely no reason to be upset. "She's a right nag all the time. She's always on everyone's asses about things, always trying too hard to be perfect. Sometimes I think it's because- well, maybe I shouldn't say… it's mean."

Ivan looked interested. "Go on," he nodded.

Roxanne took a deep breath. She wrinkled her eyebrows and her expression slackened as if she was about to say something terrible. It was then Rose noticed her cousin was faking. She made the same expressions whenever she gave an apology she didn't really mean.

"Sometimes I think she's just overcompensating because of her blood, you know, because she's got to try a bit harder." Ivan glanced away for a second and Roxanne rolled her eyes as if she was annoyed that she even had to pretend her cousin being a half-blood made her any less clever of a witch.

"Her mother is a mudblood, no? My father used to be fond of her."

Rose felt her fists clench. She knew of the slur, of course she did, but she'd only ever heard someone say it aloud once, years ago. It frustrated her that such a foul word even existed, and that someone would dare use it against her own mother, who was double the witch anyone who dared to be so ignorant could ever be.

Roxanne nodded stiffly. "Think she doubts herself a bit because of that."

"As she should. The magic is not as strong in those who have tainted blood. That is why at my school, we did not teach mudbloods, or even those with a mudblood parent," he explained. "It is too risky."

"Risky?" Roxanne questioned. She placed her hand on Ivan's leg and leaned into him, probably to make the conversation feel less like an interrogation.

Ivan nodded vehemently. "Once mudbloods learn magic, they go and spread it, and they go on to have more children with dirty blood, weaker wizards, as you have said. Soon there will be no power in magic if everyone who possess it continues to mate with muggles and mudbloods. Then everyone in the world will be a wizard. There is no magic if everyone has magic."

Roxanne nodded her head slowly as if she couldn't figure out what to say. Rose wished she could have gotten all of Ivan's words on camera. They were basically a confession to the fact that he was an outright blood-supremacist, and with beliefs as strong as his, that was sure evidence he's be capable of doing anything to maintain blood purity.

Roxanne looked around the room, probably trying to buy some time to respond. "I'm going to run up to my room and get my notes so you can help me study," she said finally. "I'll be back in a few."

"But I am tired," Ivan protested.

Roxanne quirked an eyebrow. "If you help me study for say, an hour, I'll give you an entire hour's worth of a reward," she bargained. "Think of it as incentive to stay up."

Ivan smirked at Roxanne and waved his hand at her, as if allowing her permission to leave the room. She got up and made her way to the door Rose followed her out quickly, not wanting to be trapped in the room for the rest of the night with Ivan.

Rose followed Roxanne through the common room to the other side of the dorms where the girls slept. Roxanne entered her own room. She sighed and sat on the bed, clearly not interested in looking for her notes right away.

She screamed when Rose pulled off the invisibility cloak. Rose shushed her quickly.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Roxanne demanded.

"I heard everything. I was in your room when you were with Ivan."

Roxanne's facial expression didn't change. "Rose, you know I didn't say any of that because it's what I think. I just had to see if Ivan-"

"I know," Rose nodded. "You were brilliant. He's dangerous. Look, I found some other stuff of his that might be evidence. We don't have time to talk about it because, well, Ivan's expecting you, and I really need to talk to Scorpius."

Roxanne grabbed her schoolbag off her bedpost and nodded. She put it over her shoulder. "Okay," she said, "We'll talk about everything tomorrow, yeah?"

"Sure," Rose said, putting the cloak back over her head as she followed Roxanne out of the door.

OOO

Rose knocked repeatedly on Scorpius' door. She waited a while, hoping he hadn't yet left for the library. Finally, she heard movement on the other side of the door. Scorpius opened the door and invited her in.

"Rose," he said, sounding a bit confused. "I was just about to head out to the library."

"I know," Rose nodded profusely. "I was hoping I'd catch you in time."

Scorpius looked worried. Rose could barely see his grey eyes in the candlelight that illuminated his room. "What happened?"

"He has a picture of your great-grandmother," Rose blurted out. "I couldn't take it to show you, obviously, but it was her, I know it."

"How? I've never even seen a picture of her myself," Scorpius said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"She looked like you," Rose said. She felt a bit bad that Scorpius simply had to take her word for it. "And she was wearing the earrings. A _nd_ Bianca's bracelet. You two have the same great-grandmother. And Ivan too, I think. It's completely possible since he and Bianca are first cousins."

Rose went on to explain everything else to Scorpius, including the chest that had burned her, which she thought was probably where Ivan kept his potions, as well as the other items she found.

"Unicorn's blood?" Scorpius asked. "Where would he have gotten that?"

"Well, he's clearly got someone, considering he's also getting ahold of black market dragon's horn," Rose reminded him. She pulled the vial out of her pocket to show him.

Scorpius took the vial out of her hand and turned it over a few times. He shook his head, his mouth dropping open in disbelief as he stared at the silvery, thread-like liquid swimming around inside.

"Rose," Scorpius said in awe, his eyes finally meeting hers. "This isn't unicorn's blood. These are _memories."_

* * *

 ***Apologies for the long chapter, but I wanted to sort of put all the plotpoints together rather than spread them out a bunch so that they would be easier to follow. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


End file.
